Blue Exorcist 100 Theme Challenge
by NyteXade
Summary: 100 theme challenge for Blue Exorcist. Each chapter is a different theme and will just be little bits of Rin's life. Takes place after the exwires find out about Rin. This will mainly focus on Rin and Bon. There may be some chapters later that crossover with Harry Potter and Fairy Tail. (Rated M for Rape/Non-con scene) Rape/non-con chapters can be skipped.
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter to come - I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of it characters!**

 **Alright! My nest fanfiction is up! For those of you who don't know, this will be the 100 theme challenge all about Blue Exorcist. Just a warning, there will be A LOT of Bon x Rin in these chapters. If you don't like it, don't read. I don't need reviews saying you don't like Bon and Rin together; I am giving you a warning. I'm not saying everyone has to like this pairing. As far as any other pairings, I'm not sure yet. So, each chapter will be a different theme. The chapters could be really short or pretty long; it just depends on how inspired I am for that theme. Some will be funny or quirky whereas others may be serious, sad, or angry. Another fair warning… I like to torture Rin a bit. ^.^ Sorry. I'm mean to my characters, I know. :P**

* * *

 **Title: New Girl**

 **Theme: Introduction**

"Gggrrr. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Uh, Bon?" Konekomaru asked, uncertainly. "Who are you talking about?"

"That freakin' blueberry, who else!"

Koneko looked around and saw Rin talking to someone.

"Uh… Rin? What's wrong with what he's doing?"

"He's _flirting_ with that new girl!" Bon replied, irritatedly.

"How do you know he's flirting? What if they are just talking?" Koneko tried to reason.

"No," Bon said flatly, "he's got too big of a grin on his face _not_ to be flirting."

"He… always has that grin," Koneko said quietly.

"Aw come on, Bon." Shima just walked up. "Give him a break. The new girl is pretty hot." He began to drool.

This just made Bon angrier. He stomped over to Rin and the girl. The other two followed after him. Rin noticed them coming and waved them over.

"Hey guys, this is Rize. This is her first day at the academy." Rin's smile spread across his face. Then he noticed Bon a bit red. "hey, uh, what's wrong? You look mad about something."

"Of course I'm mad! You're over here flirting with the new girl!"

"No, I'm just… Wait. What do you care if I'm flirting?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"I… uh…" Bon stammered then his whole face turned red. He looked away. "Well… I… thought you liked…" he hesitated, "Moriyama," he finished.

Rin seemed to accept this answer. Shima and Koneko, however, knew better. "Oh! No. Just as a friend." Rin smiled.

"He's completely oblivious," Shima whispered to Koneko.

"Which one?" Koneko whispered back.

"Both." They both snickered.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Rin turned back to Rize.

"Rize, this is Suguro Ryuji, Konekomaru Miwa, and Shima Renzo."

"Hi, I'm Rize." She waved.

"Hi," Koneko waved back.

"Hey," Bon grumbled.

Shima just stared and drooled a bit.

"Don't mind him," Koneko said, "he does that to any girl he sees that he likes."

"Oh." Rize blushed. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but… I like girls. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Shima's bubble did burst. For a second he had a shocked expression then slumped into a depressed haze.

Rin and Koneko laughed.

Bon looked a bit stunned. "Wait! Then what were you two talking about?!" Bon finally asked Rin.

"I was just introducing myself," Rin answered.

 **So there it is. One down, 99 to go! I hope you enjoyed the first one. Please review. The more reviews, the more I write, and the faster I update! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	2. Valentine's Attack

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yea, that's where I got the name from : ) yay for you, you got it! I just needed a name for the new girl and that's the first thing that came to mind.**

 **Title: Valentine's Attack**

 **Theme: Love**

"Rin, are you going to lie in bed for the rest of the day?" Yukio sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"Uuugghh." Rin groaned then rolled over. "M mmm mmmmm," he mumbled into his pillow, tail swishing through the air.

"You know I can't understand you like that." Yukio's eyes never left his work.

The half demon lifted his head. "I said 'I hate today'! there is nothing but hearts, flowers, and couples everywhere."

"Well, Rin, it is Valentine's day, but you still shouldn't stay in bed all day. Why don't you see what the other students are doing?"

Rin sighed and gave in.

* * *

A little while later, Rin was still sitting on his bed, his tail lying limp next to him.

"Koneko said he is working on homework and Shima is out asking girls out. Shiemi and Kamiki are both on a date. I didn't hear anything form Bon."

"There you go, now you have something to keep you busy. Go find Suguro." Yukio flipped through some pages, still never looking away from his work.

Rin's tail perked up. "Yea!" he exclaimed, "that's a good idea." He grabbed his jacket and bolted out the door while Yukio secretly smiled to himself.

Rin was walking around True Cross Campus Town for almost an hour with no sign of Bon. "Mmm. Where could he be?" Rin mumbled to himself. The knight-to-be was walking down one of the sidewalks with his tail dragging behind him. Suddenly something hard stomped on his tail. Rin screamed and fell to his knees, cradling his tail. That same someone grabbed the extra appendage and yanked the demon backwards. Rin fell onto his bottom, face contorted with pain. When he finally opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Shiratori with an evil grin on his face.

"Huh, I've always heard a demons tail is it weakness, guess its true." Shiratori laughed. "It's time for some payback, you filthy demon." If it was even possible, his smile got wider. He pulled something out of his pocket and Rin's eyes widened in fear. Shiratori chuckled while holding a holy water grenade.

Neither of them got a chance to react before Shiratori was punched in the side of his face. He dropped the grenade and it exploded. Rin screamed as the water burned his skin like acid. "Rin!"

Rin heard someone call his name but couldn't see who.

Form the ground, Shiratori took one last chance to yank on the demon's exposed weakness before running off.

"Rin!"

That was the last thing he heard before the exwire passed out. Bon picked Rin up piggy back, while cursing to himself about that stupid runaway coward. Rin's skin was blotched red from the water and his tail hung limp. He brought him back to the boy's dorm and laid him on his bed. Yukio was gone on a mission at the moment. Not long after he laid him down, Rin began to wake up. His eyes opened slowly at first, then they shot open and he sat up. "Where am I?!" he said in a panic, then he relaxed after realizing he was in his dorm.

Bon, who was reading on of Rin's manga, put the book down and walked over to him.

"Hey, take it easy." He sat down on the bed.

"What happened to Shiratori?"

"That damn fool ran off with his tail between his legs! …uh sorry," Bon crossed his arms. "Anyway! Why didn't you fight back?! And why didn't you have Kurikara with you?!"

"Well, the pain form my tail was too much," Rin began, "that, added with just being caught off guard, kinda paralyzed me. And I left here in a bit of a rush and forgot the Koma Sword." He paused then looked at Bon. "Wait a minute. I went looking for you. What _were_ you doing anyway?"

"I, er, uh…" Bon's face turned red. "Well, I was just stopping by the store to get something." He looked away and walked over to Rin's desk. He came back and handed Rin a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "…here. I figured you'd be sitting in bed all day so I thought I'd get you something. It just happened that all the store had was Valentine's candy."

Just as Rin reached for the box, Yukio walked in. He took in the sight before him and smiled. "Hmm. I guess love really is in the air today."

"both their eyes widened and the box dropped to the bed. "H-HUH?!"

 **Well, I warned you in advance that I tend to torture Rin a bit. ^.^ 2 down, 98 to go. Hope you liked it and review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am looking forward to writing more! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	3. Nighttime Incident

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, if I get a theme that fits, I've got something in store for Shiratori. *evil laugh* : )**

 **Title: Nighttime Incident**

 **Theme: Light**

All the cram school students were having a week long study camp for the exams that are coming up in each of their classes. They were all in the Okumuras' dorm studying. Everyone, that is, except Yukio, who was staying on a different floor for that week. The two girls, after studying is over, will be sleeping in a room across the hall. The four boys will be sharing Rin and Yukio's room.

"Come on! He's your brother. You've got to have some idea about what'll be on the test!" Shima pressed.

Bon shuffled through his notes. "He didn't even tell us what this test will be over!"

"Ha! You really think he'd tell me! – stupid four-eyed mole face." Rin mumbled the last part to himself.

"Um, I'm sure Yuki has a good reason," Shiemi added.

"Tch! Yea right! I bet he's just doing this to throw us off," Kamiki complained.

Shima sighed. "So what do you guys think we should do?"

"Well, we could start by going over what we've talked about in class that we _haven't_ been tested over yet," Koneko suggested.

* * *

After almost a full day of studying, everyone was finally in bed, asleep. Shima was above Koneko, who was in Yukio's bunk. Bon was sleeping above Rin.

At about two in the morning, Bon woke up needing to use the bathroom. As he climbed down from the top bunk, he knocked something over. He cringed when it fell with a crash. He froze for a minute, waiting to hear if anyone had woken up. After a minute, he reached down to pick up the object and something else fell to the floor. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a bright blue light. He shielded his eyes until they adjusted. He looked at what was in his hands and just stood there in silence.

"Bon?"

"Bon, what are you doing?"

Bon just stood there staring at the sheath in his hands and the glowing sword that had fallen to the floor. "Um…" He looked over at Rin, sound asleep and wreathed in flames, "the stupid light bulb is still asleep?" he whispered with a stunned look.

"What happened?" Koneko asked.

"I knocked the sword over, and when I picked it up the sword fell out of the sheath."

"I can't believe he's still snoozing," Shima said incredulously.

"At least he's not burning the bed," Koneko noted.

Bon sheathed the sword and the whole room was dark. However, now that his eyes were adjusted to Rin's light, it was even harder for him to see than before.

"Geez!" he unsheathed the sword again.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Koneko asked, after the sudden burst of light again.

"Well, I still have to go to the bathroom, and I can't see," Bon replied.

"So you really are using him like a light bulb," Shima joked and the two boys snickered.

Bon sent them a glare. As he tried to make his way around the bed, he tripped and fell onto Rin's bed. Rin woke up to see Bon on top of him. They both turned red while the other two continued to laugh.

"Uh! I-I'm sorry." Bon stammered as he stood up.

"What happened and why am I glowing?"

"I-I.. uh.." Bon continued to stammer his words.

Rin saw the Koma Sword in Bon's hands. "What are you doing?" he asked, completely confused.

"Er, well, I knocked it over when I was getting down. When I picked it up, it fell out of the sheath." Bon smiled sheepishly. He turned on the lamp on Rin's desk, sheathed Kurikara, and set it aside. Then he finally left for the bathroom. Rin shrugged and went back to sleep. The other two snuck out of the room and waited outside the bathroom. When Bon walked out, he didn't even notice them. He seemed to be deep in thought. Shima and Koneko smiled at each other and followed behind them.

"So Bon~" Shima called, making Bon jump a bit.

"When did you guys get here?!"

"So you and Rin, huh?" Shima continued, ignoring Bon.

"W-w-what?! I-it was an accident!" Bon could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck.

"So, the flames didn't burn you?" Koneko asked.

"Hmm. Oddly enough, no. he must be in control subconsciously without realizing it."

"I wonder about something. I've got an idea," Koneko added.

Then the three of them headed back and went to bed.

* * *

The next night the three boys waited till Rin was deep asleep. They got up and Bon grabbed the Koma Sword and pulled it out. Koneko walked over and put a hand on Rin's arm. After a second he pulled it away.

"Wow, that's really warm. It doesn't burn, but I still can't keep my hand there for long." Koneko spoke as thought he were taking notes in his head.

Shima tried as well and got the same result.

Then Bon tried. He sat on the bed next to Rin. "His fire is warm, but it's a good warm." Bon smiled.

Shima looked at Konekomaru. "It is definitely a subconscious control." They both chuckled.

Bon jerked his head up and blushed. "I, uh," Bon got up, sheathed Kurikara, and climbed into his bunk without another word. The other two smiled and went to bed as well. Bon stared at the ceiling. _He really is the light in my life._ He smiled and went to sleep.

 **Ok so this one may have been a little corny, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and don't forget to review. 3 down, 97 to go. Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	4. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Sorry it took a bit longer for me to post this. I just finished my finals for this semester and have moved back home. Hopefully I can get a lot of writing done through the summer.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yes I agree it does need to be cannon!**

 **ScarletSaphire – Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

 **AspergianStoryteller – That's a good idea. ^.^ I might use that later.**

 **Title: You Learn Something New Everyday**

 **Theme: Dark**

 **A/N – I have a bit of an obsession with Rin's tail. I love it! However, as I have read in other fanfictions, it tends to be used for, uh… perverted… reasons. There will be nothing perverted about his tail in my fictions. It is just a tail. It is sensitive so it may cause weird sensations (like petting a cat =^.^=) but nothing corrupt or twisted.**

The exwire's week long study camp continued. Tonight they were studying for the magic circles and seals exam.

"Man! Ms. Kirigakure is even harder to read than Mr. Okumura." Shima plopped his head down on his pillow, laying his notes aside. The other exwires were sitting on the floor.

"You know, Shima, it might be easier to study if you were down here with us," Koneko called to him from the floor.

Before he responded, there was a flash and a loud crash of thunder a few seconds later.

 _Eeeeeeeek!_

Everyone turned around and looked at Shiemi.

"Sorry," she said nervously, "I'm terrified of thunder. I'm going to go ahead and head off to bed."

"Bed? But it's only…" Rin looked at the clock.

"12:30," Bon finished. "Moriyama's got the right idea. I think we should all hit the sack."

They all said their goodnights and the girls headed to their room.

About an hour and a half later, the four boys were still awake talking. Shima was still in his bed, laying down. Konekomaru was sitting on the edge of his bed. Rin was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, and Bon was sitting backwards in Rin's desk chair. At first they had continued talking about the exam, then Shima got them off subject talking about girls. They switched subjects several times and now they are talking about Rin.

"So how long did it take you to get used to having fangs?" Koneko asked questions like he was studying him.

"Must be weird to kiss girls with fangs, huh?" Shima would just make the occasional comment.

"Did any of your senses change?" Bon asked questions more out of curiosity.

Rin was pretty chill and didn't mind; he answered the questions as they came to him. "Well, I'm not sure how long it took me to get used to my fangs. I tend to bite my tongue every now and then though." Rin laughed. "As far as my other senses: My hearing and sense of smell have been heightened; they are much stronger than before. Touch and taste haven't really changed. I also haven't noticed anything about my eyesight either."

"Hey!" Shima called, after Rin ignored his comment.

"What about your tail?" Bon and Koneko asked simultaneously.

"Uh, well, to be honest, it is the strongest part of my body."

"Huh? Really?" Koneko was stunned.

"I thought it was the weakest point of any demon," Bon added.

"Well, it is. Its strong but also sensitive." Rin's tail reached over to Bon's chair and pushed as effortlessly as if it were pushing a feather. "See? It's pretty strong. But if someone pulls it or steps on it…"

"Ooh." Bon was staring at his tail with the odd desire to touch it.

"That's really interesting," Koneko thought out loud.

Before they could continue their questioning, there was another flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Then all the lights went out.

"Well, that's just great. Now what?" Shima asked.

"I guess we could actually go to sleep now," Koneko suggested.

"Nyaaaaahhhh!" THUNK!

"What was that?!" Bon called.

"It was Shima. He fell off the bed."

"What happened?" Koneko inquired.

"I-I-I thought there was a bug on me!"

"Wait a minute! You can see?" Bon tried to look at Rin but it was too dark.

"Uh…"

Bon heard Rin from across the room. "When did you move?"

"Just a second ago. Are you telling me you can't see right now? It's not that dark in here."

"No. None of us can see. Ever since the power went out, it has been pitch black in here," Koneko informed.

Rin had helped Shima up to Koneko's bed. "Oh. Well, I know the power went out, but its still light enough to see."

"Think about it Rin; where is the light coming from?" Shima spoke up.

"Well it's…" Rin thought and realized there is no source of light. "Wow! I can see in the dark!" A wide grin spread across his face.

Bon face palmed.

 **I like this chappy. XD 4 down, 96 to go. Keep the reviews coming! I enjoy reading what you think! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	5. No Place for You Here!

**Reviewers,**

 **Thanks for all the good reviews! And, I'm glad y'all laughed at my last chapter, I'm always a bit uncertain when writing a comedic chapter. Comedy is hard. XD**

 **Title: No Place for You Here!**

 **Theme: Comfort**

 **A/N A section of this will be in Bon's pov, but it won't be told in the first person. It will still be in third person, just through his eyes and thoughts. So for future reference, if I ever switch pov's, it will always remain in third person, just through a specific persons thoughts.** **Also, for the purpose of this fan fiction, Takara doesn't exist. : ) He didn't do much anyway and I'm not really going to write anything on him.**

With their study camp over and only one exam left, the other exwires have been getting increasingly worried about Rin taking the biology of demons exam. It is well known to the exwires that Professor Yunokawa absolutely despises anything to do with demons, especially Rin. They all know this, however, except for Rin, who remains oblivious and likes to believe that all the professors at True Cross have fully accepted him. At this moment, the six exwires are waiting outside the classroom for Rin and Yunokawa to show up.

"Everyone _knows_ that even though Mr. Yunokawa has a doctor meister, he prefers torturing demons to helping humans." Izumo was leaning against the wall, sounding just as worried as the others.

"But do you really think he'd try something in front of all of us?" Shiemi tried to sound convincing but her worry still showed.

"He has always been outright rude and unfair towards Rin in class. Every time I ask Rin about it, he always justifies it with something," Bon crossed his arms and spoke through gritted teeth.

"But Moriyama is right," Konekomaru cut in, "even though he doesn't hide his feelings, he has never tried anything to actually hurt him."

"Uh, guys." Shima directed their attention to Yunokawa coming down the hall.

A few minutes after they sat down, Rin showed up. Yunokawa passed out the tests; when he got to Rin, he 'accidentally' dropped his test on the floor.

"Oh, its alright, I got it," Rin said.

When Rin bent down to pick it up, Yunokawa bumped into Rin's tail as he passed by him. Rin winced, but didn't say anything further. Bon's knuckles were turning white from gripping the sides of his desk.

* * *

 **Bon's P.O.V**

As the test went on, the everyone left one at a time as they finished. Bon purposefully took his time in order to keep an eye on Rin. _What the hell is he doing to him?_ He thought after he noticed Rin swaying a bit about halfway through the test. He also stumbled with his pencil a bit every once in a while. _That damn bastard did something!_ He was practically screaming inside his head. He watch when Rin finally got up to turn his test in. _I knew he was clumsy, but not like this._ Rin was bumping into desks and swaying as he walked. He fumbled a bit as the turned in his exam. He swayed into the hall, momentarily leaning on the door frame as he went. _I gotta finish this and catch up to him. Only a few questions left._ He finished his exam quickly and turned it in. He walked out to catch up to Rin.

"What the hell?!" As soon as he was in the hallway, he caught sight of Rin on his knees, panting. He ran to the front of him and dropped to his knees as well. He put his hands on Rin's shoulders and gently shook him. "Rin! Rin! What's wrong? What happened?"

When he spoke, Rin's words were soft and a bit slurred. "I-I'm not sure. Something started making me feel dizzy and sick. I-I can't think straight." He tried to get up but fell back to his knees.

"Woah! Take it easy." _I can't believe this_. Bon pulled Rin over and leaned him against the wall. Rin's head rolled forward, eves glazed over a bit. "Wait here," _While I go give that bastard a piece of my mind!_ Bon spoke gently to Rin but gritted his teeth to his thoughts. He turned and stomped back into the classroom. "What did you do to Rin!" Bon all but yelled at the professor.

Without looking up from the exams, Yunokawa replied to Bon flatly. "I didn't do anything differently to him that I didn't do for the others."

Bon growled.

At this point, Rin had been able to stumble to the doorway and leaned against the door frame. Bon failed to notice Rin. Yunokawa, however, took note that Rin was there.

"The paper used for the tests is infused with sacred ashes, and the ink is infused with holy water. That demon got no less than he deserved. **There's no place for you here, you filthy demon!** " Yunokawa looked at Rin when he said this.

Bon turned around. _Rin, no._ His eyes widened at the sight of Rin in the doorway. Rin's face showed a mixture of guilt, hurt, and sadness. He began to stumble away. Bon turns around with pure ferocity on his face. With all his might, he punches the professor square in the face. "You bastard! Rin has done _nothing_ to deserve this!" he turned and ran after Rin. When he got out into the hallway, he found Rin collapsed with his eyes squeezed shut. He was panting heavily and his clothes were soaked through with sweat.

* * *

A day later, Rin finally woke up in his bed. He sat up and saw Yukio at his desk. Then he looked down and saw Bon leaning against his bed, asleep.

"He refused to leave your side." Yukio got Rin's attention. "I'll give you some time." Yukio left the two of them alone.

Rin stared at his hands in his lap. The events of the previous day ran through his head. _I thought everyone accepted me here. I never knew he hated me so much. Yunokawa. Shiratori. Even Koneko took a while to trust me…_ Before he could finish his thoughts, he felt Bon stirring. As soon as Bon saw Rin awake, he bolted up.

"You're awake!" Bon smiled with relief, but soon lost that smile when Rin refused to look up. "Rin?"

Nothing.

"Rin, you know he is just a bastard, right? You didn't deserve any of that."

"But…" Rin hesitated. "All I seem to be able to do is cause trouble. Maybe I did deserve it. I am a demon after all."

"Rin! Don't think like that!" Bon hit the bed and made Rin flinch a bit. "Sorry." Bon calmed a bit. "But Rin, you've got friends. Just 'cause one stupid bastard and a cowardly idiot only see a demon, doesn't mean we all do." Without hesitating, Bon reached over and embraced Rin with a tight hug. "We're here for you. Don't ever think you deserve to be hurt like that."

Rin's eyes widened, then began to glaze over with tears. "Thanks," he said simply, then he buried his face into Bon's shoulder and continued to cry.

 **More torture. XD but don't worry, more to come. FYI – In this fiction, the other exwire all basically know that Bon and Rin like each other but won't say anything about until the two are ready to reveal it themselves. 5 down, 95 to go. Keep the reviews coming! Reviews = Motivation. Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	6. Test Subject

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – HA! Yea, I wouldn't hold out hope for either of them to admit their feelings anytime soon.**

 **Title: Test Subject**

 **Theme: Learning**

 **A/N: This may be a bit of a boring chappy. Sorry. This is going to be more informative than anything. It is going to explain the headcannons I have about the extent of Rin's abilities. So just bear with it. ^.^ (Plus its just fun messing with Rin.) It's also a bit long, I got a bit carried away.**

 **"** Biology of Demons will be canceled for the rest of the semester." Koneko read from the note posted to the classroom door.

Rin tail stood straight up.

Bon grinned.

Shima turned to Rin and Bon. "You wouldn't happen to have had something to do with that, would you?" He smiled suspiciously.

"'Bout time that bastard was fired," Bon said smugly.

Yukio then showed up behind them. "Yes, well, because there is no longer a professor for this class," the exwires turned towards Yukio, "I will have to assign you all something to replace the class." Yukio pushed his glasses further up his nose. The light reflected off his glasses, obscuring his eyes and creating a somewhat evil look about him.

Bon's smile suddenly disappeared.

A few minutes later and they were all in Yukio's classroom. "Since Professor Yunokawa is no longer working here, you will need something else to take the place of your biology credit. Therefore, I have come up with an assignment for you all to do." _This will be perfect,_ he thought, _and maybe Rin will actually learn something as well._ He smiled then cleared his throat and continued, "As a group, you will all question and study Okumura."

The whole class got silent then stared at Rin. Rin looked around a bit frantically then shrunk a bit in his chair. His tail curled in on itself.

Yukio smiled. "You will use him to study the different characteristics of a high class demon as well as his strengths and…" he paused and looked at Rin, "weaknesses," he finished.

Rin's eyes got wide and he shrunk a little more.

"At the end you will do a seven page essay, as a group, over what you have learned, including you Rin."

Nobody really knew what to say after that.

* * *

The next few days were spent at the Okumuras' dorm with everyone focusing on Rin.

"Well," Koneko was the first to break the silence, "We have already started learning some things the other day before the power went out."

"Yea but that was different. You all were just curious. Now I feel like I'm being used as a test subject." Rin crossed his arms and looked away. His tail was flicking indignantly.

"Well you kinda are being used as a test subject, and by your own brother." Izumo smirked.

"Damn four-eyed mole face," Rin mumbled with a small swish of his tail.

"But, in all honesty, we really are just curious," Bon added

"Yea, we want to know what the extent of your powers really are. Aren't you curious to test them too?" Shima cut in trying to get Rin on board with their assignment.

"Hmmm." Rin thought for a moment. "Yea I guess that sounds good." He smiled.

Shiemi spoke up. "So where should we start?"

"We could start with testing his five senses, then go from there," Koneko suggested.

Rin slumped and his tail hung limp.

* * *

"First up is your sense of hearing," Koneko announced. He and the others had moved outside the abandoned dorm. "Each of us will stand at different distances from you and say something. Repeat what we say until you can't hear us anymore."

They performed the experiment with Koneko taking notes as they went. At the end, they concluded that Rin could hear voice level sounds up to about 100 meters away and smaller sounds, like a whisper or even a heartbeat, up to about 20 meters away. Koneko also noted that his hearing isn't like that all the time; Rin has to really focus to pick up certain sounds at certain distances.

* * *

"Next up will be your sense of touch," Shima announced. The exwires were back in the cafeteria of the dorm, sitting around a table.

"How are we going to test that?" Rin asked.

"Well first we have to be able to compare it to a human's sense of touch," Izumo responded.

"So, one at a time, we will each be blindfolded to feel five different objects with similar textures and guess what they are. We will record how many we get right," Koneko added.

"Then we will do the same with you and record how many you get right," Bon finished.

After the experiment, the results showed that the exwires only got one or two correct whereas Rin was able to correctly identify all five objects just by touching them.

* * *

They did a similar experiment with taste and got similar results. Rin, however, tried to say it was because he was just that good a chef. They noted what they learned about his eyesight when the power went out, as well as testing it further. Then they proceeded with a test for smell.

* * *

"Geez! Your nose is like a blood hound!" Shima commented when Rin found him from over a mile away.

"Well, that accounts for all five of your senses," Bon concluded.

"It seems that all of your senses have been extremely heightened." Koneko was writing in his notes.

"So what's next?" Shiemi asked.

Izumo walked up behind Rin and gently grabbed his tail, sending shivers up Rin's back. She smiled. "Next is his tail."

Rin flinched and froze. "Uh… we can just skip my tail right?" He smiled sheepishly

"Not even! That's what we are all most curious about!" Bon smiled and shoved him a bit.

Izumo quickly let go to avoid pulling it.

Rin caught his balance then slumped. "What do you want to do?" he resigned.

* * *

"We can start with testing your tail strength and physical strength together," Koneko began. They were all back outside.

"We have already seen a bit of what you can do when you moved Bon's chair like it was nothing." Shima sounded impressed.

"And we've seen your physical strength, too," Shiemi added excitedly.

"So what do I do?" Rin was still slumped.

"Lets start with your attack power." Bon ushered them over to a large tree. "We won't got into specifics and just use our observations. We'll start with physical strength." He pointed to the tree. "Punch as hard as you can."

Rin perked up and smiled, his tail wagging behind him. He planted his feet firmly in front of the tree and took a fighting stance. He reared his fist back and, with all the strength he had, punched the trunk of the tree. The trunk shattered into splinters and the tree fell to the ground.

"Wow," all the exwires said simultaneously.

Rin stood up with his chest out and hands on his hips, his tail standing up proudly.

Bon punched him in the arm. "Don't get cocky." Bon smiled. "Now use your tail."

Rin took his stance again in front of another tree. With a graceful spin, he thrashed his tail at the tree. Visually, it was almost as impressive as his punch; the trunk shattered into thousands of splinters. There was a large crater left in the trunk but the tree didn't fall.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that." Shima was staring in awe at the trunk.

"Well, that was awesome," Bon added simply, "how about instinct?"

"Huh?" Rin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Well, demons have a certain instinct right? Like a 6th sense?" Bon explained.

* * *

A little bit later and Rin was blindfolded and they were all back in the cafeteria of their dorm. Izumo and Shiemi had summoned their familiars and Kuro was there too.

"Ok we will start with something simple," Shima began.

"We are all going to start waiting in the hallway. At random, some of us will come into the cafeteria," Koneko explained.

"When you hear a bell ring, try and name as many of us that are there," Bon instructed.

They did five rounds of this and each time the bell rang, Rin got all of them right.

"Ok, so now we are going to attack you." Izumo said flatly.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yep. And you can't use your sword. You just have to avoid us and our familiars." Izumo smiled.

Rin sighed and took a stance. Kuro was the first to attack.

 _Hehehehe._ Kuro crouched down and then pounced. _Sneak attack!_ Kuro yelled in Rin's head.

Rin took off his blindfold. "Kuro, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." Rin looked Kuro and put his blindfold back on. The other exwires just laughed.

After that, the attacks came one by one and Rin expertly avoided all of the attacks thrown at him. At one point when Uke and Mike attacked him, Bon took advantage of the distraction and tried to sneak up behind Rin. Instead, however, he ended up on the receiving end of an attack from Rin's tail. Bon flew backwards and into a wall. Everyone froze.

Rin took off his blindfold. "Bon?" He looked around and found him on the floor. His tail cringed when he saw him. "Bon! I'm sorry! My tail kinda did that on it's own before I had a chance register who was behind me."

"I-it's alright." Bon breath cam in short heavy pants. "I… just had the… wind knocked… out of me. I-I'm fine." After he regained normal breathing he stood up and they ended that test.

* * *

"So what are we testing next?" Rin asked, a bit uncertainly.

"I hate to say this, but Mr. Okumura did say we have to test your weaknesses."

Rin began taking steps back and was about to run for it when he bumped into something. He looked back and found Izumo behind him. "Where do you think you are going? You know we have to get this done to get that credit."

"Don't worry about it." Everyone looked at Bon. "We shouldn't force him to endure tests that might hurt. I'm sure we could still get a C or B with the information we have already gathered." Bon's face looked sympathetic but disappointed at the same time.

Rin sighed. _I know how badly Bon wants to have the highest grade on anything he can._ "Alright, I'll do the tests."

Bon looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yea." Rin's signature goofy grin spread across his face and his tail was wagging from side to side. "I'm a fast healer anyway."

Bon smiled.

* * *

"Time to test holy water." Shima walked in with a small bottler of holy water.

"I have already seen what a holy water grenade can do." Bon told them about Shiratori.

"So now we need to test what direct contact will do to his skin and his tail. The grenade releases a vapor or mist which might have different effects," Koneko informed them.

Bon sat down behind to Rin on the floor. Rin leaned into him. Bon held out Rin's arm with on hand and held Rin's other hand with his other. No one else could see them holding hands however, but everyone knew they were and just didn't say anything. Shiemi stood back watching with a worried expression. Shima filled the cap of the bottle with the water and held it over Rin's arm.

"Ready?" he asked Rin.

Rin shook his head, closed his eyes, and squeezed Bon's hand a bit.

Shima poured the cap and immediately, smoke rose from Rin's arm and the area affected broke out in a severe burn. Bon cringed, not only at the sight of Rin's arm, but also at how hard Rin was squeezing his hand behind his back.

"Nii, I need some Mr. Sancho please," Shiemi called to her familiar.

"Wait." Koneko stopped her. "We need to time how long it takes to heal on its own."

They all sat quietly around Rin. Koneko held a timer. After a couple minutes, they began to talk to get Rin's mind off the pain. About 30 minutes passed and his arm was finally completely healed. Koneko recorded it in his notes.

"Now we need to compare that time to the healing time of a regular injury, such as a cut; an injury not inflicted by a demon specific weapon."

Bon looked at Rin. Rin nodded. Bon pulled out a pocket knife and created a cut about 4 inches long across his arm; he never let go of Rin's other hand. Koneko started the timer. This time it only took a minute for it to heal.

"We have to do this same test to his tail, is Rin will allow us." Koneko looked at Rin sympathetically.

Rin nodded then said, "This time start with the cut then go to the holy water."

Koneko nodded.

Rin's tail curled around his waist and into Bon's reach. He then, reluctantly, cut Rin's tail like he did his arm. Small blue flames sparked off Rin in every direction for a minute, but never burned Bon. Bon however was in pain from Rin squeezing his hand so hard. Koneko started the timer. The cut healed in about 30 minutes. Then Shima poured another cap full of holy water and held it over his tail. He looked at Rin and Rin nodded then shut his eyes. Shima poured it and immediately Rin burst fully into flames and everyone backed away. Bon gritted his teeth when Rin broke his hand. Rin screamed then passed out; his blue flames continued for a moment then slowly died down. It took almost 12 hours for his tail to fully heal. During the time he was passed out, Shima moved Rin to his bed and helped Bon bandage his hand. No one asked how that happened to Bon and they just let it go. While Rin rested, the exwires began putting together the paper for their assignment. As they were reaching the end, Rin had woken up feeling better and helped them finish the paper.

* * *

The next day in class Koneko handed the paper to Yukio as he walked in. Yukio read it over, making the occasional comment.

"Nice observations, Miwa." Yukio read an excerpt from their essay. "'Okumura's tail not only serves has one of his strengths but also his greatest weakness. Not only that, but his tail tends to have a will of its own sometimes and also reveals what Okumura is feeling even if he is trying to hide his emotions.' That is an excellent point." Yukio continued to read through paper. Then he paled a bit. "Uh… I didn't quite mean for you all to actually test holy water on him. I just wanted you to put in possible weaknesses based on his class, type, and everything else you have learned in calss."

All the exwires looked at each other with pale faces and a wave of guilt hung over the class.

 **So this was basically my thoughts on what all his abilities were. I was going to add in a part about his agility and balance but I didn't want to drag it out much longer. But basically, he has higher agility and balance and his tail is part of what helps with that. So if his tail is injured, it throws him off balance a bit. Kind of like a cheetah. Everything in this chapter should hold true through out the rest of this fiction. Sorry for the long chapter but I wanted it in there somehow. 6 down, 94 to go. Read and Review! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	7. Pay Attention

**Crazydutchy – Thanks! I wasn't sure how entertaining that chapter would be. As far as other instincts: I do have a lot more ideas to come in more chapters. Stay tuned!**

 **ScarletSaphire – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – yea I should have put more bonxrin in that chapter but don't worry there is a lot more of the two of them coming up!**

 **Title: Pay Attention**

 **Theme: Caution**

"So there I was, facing off against a giant niberious in the middle of a dark forest. It tried to catch me off guard, but I skillfully avoided its attack." Rin walked with his chin up, eyes closed, and chest out; his tail was standing proudly behind him, flicking every now and then. As he embellished his story, the other exwires were following behind.

They were all walking through True Cross Academy Town, making their way back to the main campus. As they continued listening to Rin's tale, they were all each in their own thoughts.

"Tch." Bon crossed his arms as Rin continued. _That damn idiot just keeps on babbling. That's probably not even how it happened._ He continued listening, but smiled at Rin's story nonetheless.

 _Um, I don't think Rin is quite remembering his battle correctly._ Koneko listened uncertainly. _Besides, I don't think a niberious can, uh, 'breath fire'._

"Hmm~ hmmmmm~ hm~ hmmm~" Shiemi was happily humming while listening. _Rin sounds like he's having fun. I'm glad._ She smiled.

 _Man! I could be doing other things right now. Uke and Mike were fighting earlier, I should summon them and try to work things out._ Izumo followed at the back of the pack, hardly listening.

Shima simply drooled over any hot girl that passed by.

"…backed into a corner. I was hanging onto life by a mere thread. But I fought on." Rin continued his boasting, not paying attention to his friends behind him. He didn't notice they had stopped walking. He also failed to notice the construction signs that passed by:

'Warning'

'Danger Ahead'

'Caution: Watch Your Step'

Rin just kept on walking and telling his story.

"Rin."

"Hey, Rin!"

"Rin, you might wan-"

"Nyaaaaahhhhh!" Splosshhh!

The exwires gathered around the large, broken opening in the road that lead down to the sewer system. They looked down at the soaked half-demon and smirked.

"Well, we tried ta warn ya." Bon laughed.

Rin looked up with an angry pout.

 **Sorry this on was so short. But, this was the first thing to pop into my head for this theme. : ) It kind of reminds me of an old cartoon. 7 down, 93 to go. Well, R &R, until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**

 **P.S. Sonichungergamesfangirl – Get ready. The next chapter is what you've been waiting for… revenge on Shiratori. :)**


	8. Revenge

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yep here it is! Sorry if it isn't what you expect tho.**

 **ScarletSaphire – Thanks for the compliments! Hopefully your internet stays working and your computer decides not to break. (mine is beginning to give out on me T_T )**

 **Title: Revenge**

 **Theme: Pain**

 **A/N Sorry if this one is a bit far fetched, I liked the idea and hey, more Bon x Rin.**

The exwires successfully fished Rin out of the sewer he'd fallen into. He used his flames to dry himself off and, to the relief of the others, also got rid of the smell. As they continued walking back to campus, they each joked about what had happened while Rin hung at the back and continued to pout.

"It wasn't that funny guys." He finally spoke up.

"Oh no, your right," Shima began.

"It was hilarious!" Bon finished.

They all laughed again.

"Hmph." Rin crossed his arms.

After a little while they began talking about other subjects. As they continued their own casual conversations, Rin had paused. He began sensing something. _Someone is following us_. He looked around but didn't see anything. _Its not a demon._ The others noticed Rin had stopped.

"What's wrong Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"I think there is someone following us. Its not a demon, though"

They all fell silent as Rin continued looking, following his sense. He turned down an alley. The others stayed frozen. A moment later and they all heard a blood curdling scream.

"RIN!"

They all ran after him. The screaming began to sound more like growling. When they turned the corner they found Rin huddled on the ground, behind him was none other than Shiratori who was standing there gripping Rin's tail.

"Rin!"

Before anyone else took any action, Bon had already knocked Shiratori to the ground.

Shiratori laughed. "Good luck recovering from that!"

Bon gritted his teeth and punched him again. Bon was on top of him punching him over and over. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Bon!"

"Bon, stop! He's out cold!"

"BON!"

Bon finally heard his friends' words and stopped. He stood up breathing heavily. "Sorry. How's Rin?"

When they all turned to Rin, he was backed up against the alley wall looking like a cornered animal.

"Rin? Rin, are you alright?" Shiemi spoke gently as she approached. When Rin flinched, she stopped moving forward.

"Look at his eyes," Koneko spoke.

"There's no familiarity in them at all." Izumo looked stunned.

"Its like he doesn't even recognize us." Bon spoke quietly, more out of shock than anything.

Shiemi began to reach her hand towards him. He pressed further against the wall and snarled at her. She pulled her hand back.

"Rin," Bon began softly, "Rin it's us, you're safe."

Rin began to stand up but immediately fell back down. He turned and ran off on all fours like an animal; his tail only hung limp and didn't move. However, he kept stumbling and falling over.

"Rin!" They all ran after him; he didn't get very far before Bon caught him by his ankle. Blue sparks sprang off him but he never burst into flames. "Rin! You're safe! We can help if you come with us!" Rin just continued to struggle. _I've got no choice_. Bon hit him behind the neck and knocked him out. He sighed and stood up. "We've got to get him to Yukio. Maybe he knows what's wrong."

"What about Shiratori?" Izumo asked.

"Shima, go grab him and I'll get Rin. Shiratori is going to be taken to the headmaster."

"Look!" Shiemi was pointing to Rin.

The base of Rin's tail was swollen and his lower back was red.

"What the hell did he do to him?!" Bon growled.

* * *

Bon laid Rin down on his bed then turned towards the girls. "Shiemi and Izumo, stay and look after Rin," Bon ordered. "We are going to go talk to Mephisto. I have already called Yukio. He's out on a job but should be back soon." Him, Koneko, Shima, and Shiratori headed off to the headmaster's office.

* * *

When they got back from their meeting with Mephisto, they found the two girls waiting outside Rin's door. At the same time, Yukio had also shown up.

"Why aren't you inside?" Bon asked.

"Well… He uh.." Shiemi tried to explain.

Izumo took over explaining. "He woke up but freaked out when he saw us. He just stayed in a corner eyeing us. I figured he would be more comfortable if we waited out here."

"What exactly is happening?" Yukio looked completely confused.

"See for yourself." Bon walked passed and slowly opened the door.

Inside Rin was walking around the room on his hands and feet, stumbling and falling once in a while. His tail still didn't move. He has yet to spot them opening the door.

"Rin? What's wrong with him?" Yukio looked at the exwires.

"We kinda ran into Shiratori again. He did something to Rin's tail and he has been acting like this ever since," Bon explained.

"I see." Yukio looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "I have a theory but I need to examine him. We are going to have to restrain him but carefully. He knows nothing but raw instinct right now, like a feral animal. We are going to have to corner him, but he is injured and afraid and that makes him dangerous. It seems he can't use his flames right now but he still has inhuman strength. We need to get him on his stomach so I can check his tail."

They pushed the door further open. When Rin noticed them he backed up underneath one of the desks and growled. As the exwires got closer, he edged further back. _We can't get him if he's under there._ Yukio motioned for them to move to one side. This left an opening for Rin to try and escape. As soon as he came out from under the desk, Bon lunged at him and caught his ankle again. They both fell to the ground on their stomach. Rin rolled over to his back, screamed, then rolled back to his stomach. The others gathered around him. Koneko and Shima grabbed his wrists and Izumo grabbed his other ankle. It took all the strength they had to hold him down.

"C-can't you give him a sedative?" Shiemi asked worriedly.

Yukio rushed over to Rin and kneeled beside him. "I can't. I am running low on medical supplies and am completely out of sedatives and tranquilizers." He began to study Rin's tail. He felt for anything irregular. He began at the tip of his tail and gently felt down to the base of his tail and lower back. As he got to the base, Rin began to struggle more and hiss at him.

"Oh no." Yukio spoke with a terrifying quietness. The others looked at him with fear. "His tail has been dislocated."

"Huh?!"

"You all can let go." Yukio stood up and sat on his bed. The others let Rin go and he stumbled over to the other side of the room. "I can't do anything yet until the swelling goes down. The dislocated tail affects both his physical and mental balance," Yukio began explaining. "His inhuman agility is thanks, in part, to his tail. It helps give him extreme balance but has also adapted to his average balance too. So now that it has been dislocated, just walking a straight line can be a challenge for him. Mentally, it blocks his human consciousness and leaves pure instinct. In a way, though, that is a good thing."

The others just stared at him.

"Let me explain. The way he is now, he can't feel the full extent of the pain he is actually in. A dislocated tail leaves the demon owner in increasingly immense pain. You remember the pain he was in after a drop of holy water got on his tail?"

They all nodded.

"Imagine that tenfold."

All their eyes widened. They looked at Rin with sympathy.

"So, will he go back to normal after its been put back in place?" Bon asked as he watch Rin pace and stumble, tail hanging lifeless.

"He will slowly, maybe not all at once. I don't really know for sure," Yukio admitted.

* * *

During the hour that passed, they continued talking and watching Rin. He eventually curled up and fell asleep in a corner. Yukio walked quietly over to him to check the swelling. After he noting that it had waned enough, he gestured for the others to come over. They quickly restrained him again. He woke up and began to struggle.

"This is going to hurt. A lot," Yukio warned. He placed his hands in a circle, flat around Rin's tail. "Ready?"

They nodded and held him down with all their strength.

CRACK!

Rin screamed.

When he stopped struggling, they let go. He slowly, weakly sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. He looked at them with the same fear in his eyes; they were glazed over with tears and looking frantically around.

"Rin? Do you recognize us?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"I-I…" Rin pressed up against the wall. His eyes stopped on Bon. "B-Bon."

"Rin, yea it's me." Bon held his hand out.

Rin began to hold his hand out, then retracted and looked at the others.

Bon waved them back. The exwires and Yukio backed up and gave them space.

"Rin, it's just me. Let me help you up." Bon held his hand back out.

Rin took his hand and Bon helped him stand up. He flinched a bit as he stood.

"Do you want to sit down?" Bon walked over to his bed; Rin followed behind.

He walked as though he was drunk; his feet crossed each other then he had to step to the side to keep from falling. Bon got up and helped him to the bed. Yukio was sitting at his desk, Moriyama and Izumo were sitting on Yukio's bed, Shima was leaning against the wall by the door, and Koneko was sitting at Rin's desk.

"It'll take time for him to fully recover. Until then, we just need to be there for him," Yukio informed.

"I-I'm alright."

They all looked at Rin in shock.

"Really? There's no way you could have recovered that quickly." Yukio got up and moved over to him.

Rin backed up a bit and moved closer to Bon.

"I see." Yukio smiled and headed for the door. "Can I speak to you all?"

The others got up and followed him out. It took a bit of convincing for Bon to leave.

Yukio began to explain to the others. "He's still not all there but he understands what's happening. His trust, however, is still that of instinct. He picked the one person he has the most trust in and is clinging to that. It seems, Bon, that I am going to need your help in his recovery process."

Bon nodded; the others smiled.

When they walked back in, Rin had fallen asleep sideways with his legs hanging off the bed. Bon walked over and moved him onto the bed and covered him. They all said their goodbyes and just as they were about to leave, Izumo stopped them. "Wait. Bon, what ever happened to Shiratori?"

"Oh yea." Bon smiled arrogantly. "The headmaster expelled him and contacted his parents, who were not happy. After Shiratori talked on the phone with them, it seems that he has been cut off from his family's money. He was a little more than upset."

* * *

 **Earlier:**

"So… he ran into a _pole_?" Mephisto sat behind his desk studying the two students standing in his office.

"Yea," Bon said simply.

Shiratori stood there with a bloody, broken nose, split lip, black, swollen eye, and probably a missing tooth or two.

"And exactly how many times did he run into the pole?" Mephisto asked suspiciously.

"Uh… I lost count."

 **A/N I realize that doesn't sound like much of a revenge, but for someone like Shiratori, it seems to me that losing his money and status is the worst thing that could happen to him.**

 **Well, I'm really not sure what y'all will think of this one. :/ I did like writing this one though. I guess I'm writing for myself a bit; I've always liked the more 'inhuman' features of Rin, so I just kind of exaggerated it a bit. : ) Please review this one, I need to know what y'all think of chapters like this one. That will help me decide how I will write others. Thanks! 8 down, 92 to go. Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**

 **P.S. I am trying to not use 'y'all' so much in the story. Sorry, that is my Texan coming out. ^.^ So if y'all see that in the story, just pretend it says 'you all'. XD**


	9. Recovery

**Crazydutchy – I'm glad you liked it and I agree. That's why I kinda wanted to focus more on that.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl & ScarletSaphire – I'm glad y'all like the ending. I thought it would be great. XD**

 **Guest – Funny you should mention that. I've already got a chapter planned out for one of those ideas. : )**

 **Title: Recovery**

 **Theme: Waiting**

 **Sorry it has been so long since my last chapter. I'm still alive don't worry!**

 **I take back what I said in chapter 5 about pov's. There will be different views in this chapter and they will be in 1** **st** **person. Sorry I kinda change my mind a lot. I don't typically like 1** **st** **person pov but I think it works for this chapter.**

 ** _Yukio p.o.v_**

"Yukio?"

I heard Rin calling me and woke up. Rin was looking around panicking. "Rin? What's wrong?" I walked over to his bed and was surprised when he didn't back away, but he didn't calm down any either.

"W-Where's Bon?" Rin asked.

"Bon and the others headed back to their own dorms."

"I-I… B-Bon.." Rin stood up and tried to head to the door but fell off balance and I caught him.

"Wait Rin, you still haven't fully recovered. Let me call Bon and get him over here. You sit back down." Its not exactly rest that he needs right now, but he not in the right condition to be walking around either. He still can't move his tail very well without it hurting him. Sigh. It's going to be a long wait to recovery.

* * *

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _person p.o.v_**

It's been a few days since everything happened and Bon has been sleeping in the bunk above Rin ever since then. He has recently started going back to classes but still constantly clings to Bon. His balance has gotten better but hasn't gotten up the his inhuman level yet; he is still a bit clumsy. His mental state is still just about the same, however. He has gotten used to Yukio enough but still wants Bon around. He hasn't quite learned to trust the others yet.

The four other exwires were walking to class just a few paces behind Bon and Rin. "He's still very timid around us," Izumo said.

"Don't worry, we just have to give him time." Shiemi tried to reassure them.

"He seems to have gotten better physically, but mentally…" Koneko looked uncertain.

"Yea, but there are some benefits too all this." Shima smiled.

"We've got a lot of waiting until his trust in us fully recovers." Izumo said.

* * *

 ** _Bon p.o.v_**

I've been sleeping above Rin since that night he woke up looking for me. He agreed to attend classes again as long as its with me. He is recovering physically but I'm still trying to talk to him about the others, not that I'm complaining that he chose me to… u-u-uuhh. Crap! Now I think I'm blushing!

"Bon? You ok?" Rin was following close behind me as we walked to class.

"Oh uh yea! I'm okay." I took a deep breath and smiled.

We went inside and sat down for class. He sat right next to me. I couldn't keep my mind on track through the whole class. I kept focusing on Rin; I was worried about him. I won't deny that I like the attention I'm getting from him, but I can't even admit to myself that I li- - -

Aww man! I just admitted it!

I must have caught Rin's attention 'cause he looked up at me. I shook my head to reassure him that I'm okay.

It's going to be a long wait until I can admit it to him, even longer until I can admit it to the others.

* * *

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _person p.o.v_**

The other exwires all took amusement in watching Rin cling to Bon. Shima and Koneko were sitting right behind Shiemi and Izumo in class. Izumo leaned behind her and whispered to the boys, "It's about time they got closer."

"See. Benefits." Shima laughed.

They laughed. "Yea but its going to be a lot longer till they can actually come out to each other." Koneko smiled.

Shima sighed. "Everybody knows except them and they can't even admit it to themselves much less each other."

They all sighed.

"Now _that_ is going to be a long wait," they said simultaneously.

 **Well not much to this chapter. They really want them to come to their senses. XD Its going to be a while for that tho. Muahaha. I know, I can be evil. Also, tell me what y'all think of maybe an AU here and there or maybe even a crossover with Fairy Tail. I was thinking of doing that for some of the themes but I wanna know what y'all think of the idea. Review please. 9 down, 91 to go. Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	10. Helping in the Kitchen

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Awesome! Texans unite! Hey, feel free to pm me if you would like!**

 **ScarletSaphire – Glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yea :/ he tends to get bullied a lot. Luckily Bon loves him too much ^.^**

 **Derpderp42 – Thanks for the amazing compliment! Could you elaborate on your request a bit?**

 **Title: Helping in the Kitchen**

 **Theme: Hunger**

 **Well, since no one expressed interest in me maybe doing an AU or crossover with fairy tail, I'll just put that idea on the back burner for now. Until then here's the next chapter. Sorry its been a while, my job hunt is taking time and other things are keeping me busy too.**

Its been about a week and a half since the incident with Shiratori. Rin has gotten back into his normal routine.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" Shima was complaining as he and the other three were headed to the abandoned dorm.

"It hasn't been that long. Sheesh. Stop complaining." Izumo was beginning to get irritated with the complaining.

"No, but it's been too long since I've had his cooking." Shima drooled just thinking about it.

Izumo didn't protest that. Her and the others simply agreed.

* * *

Bon, who has still been sleeping over there, had called them over. Wanting things to get back to normal, he has been bringing Rin around the others as often as he can. It seems to be helping, too. Rin's beginning to be his old self again… almost.

"So, uh, why did you invite them over again?" Rin asked when Bon walked in from the hallway.

"Well, it seems everyone misses your cooking. Shima is acting like he's dying." Bon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see." Rin looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been in the kitchen in a while and I still haven't fully recovered."

"Ah don't worry. I doubt you could ever forget how to cook, and I doubt anything you make could ever taste bad."

Rin sighed and they both headed downstairs to the kitchen. When the others got there, they sat at one of the tables with Bon as Rin began to prepare the meal. Ukobach was helping Mephisto with some big banquet so it was just Rin and Kuro in the kitchen.

 **So what are you going to make, Rin?** Kuro sat on the island looking up at Rin.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should start with something I'm familiar with."

Kuro began jumping up and down. **Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki! Rin, you're always good at sukiyaki!**

Rin simile softly. "Yea that sounds good."

He grabbed a large pot and almost dropped it when he put it on the stove. While the pot was heating, he went to the pantry and grabbed some sake, soy, and sugar. He began to measure the ingredients but when he dropped the bottle of sake, he just stood and stared at it.

 **Rin? Its okay. There's another bottle.**

"Rin? Are you alright?" Bon walked in and saw Rin staring at the shattered sake bottle on the floor.

"I-I can't do it. I'm just gonna make a mess. My coordination just isn't back yet."

"Rin its okay. It just takes time. I'll help you out." Bon turned off the fire on the stove for now. Then, cleaned up the sake and grabbed the other bottle. "Alright, what's the first thing you have to do?"

"Measure the ingredients." Rin pointed to a bowl on the counter and some measuring cups.

"Ok. I may not know a whole lot about cooking, but I can help with that." Bon stood behind Rin and grabbed his hands. He helped him steady the bottle as Rin poured and measured the three ingredients. He stirred them then Bon helped him add them to the pot on the stove. Bon continued to follow Rin's directions and help Rin as best he can. He grabbed the pork from the fridge and helped Rin cut it just like he helped him measure. They added the meat to the warishita and began cutting vegetables. They added in cabbage, scallions, mushrooms, and udon noodles. Bon and Rin worked together flawlessly and finished the sukiyaki. Bon carried the pot out to the table and they sat down to eat.

"Oh man this smells delicious!"

"It looks great, Rin."

"So, can we eat now?"

"Itadakimasu!"

 **Rin's almost there! I think they are so cute working together like that. ^.^** **Warishita is a Japanese condiment sauce that consists of sugar, sake, soy, and mirin. I've finally reached chapter 10! 10 down, 90 to go! R &R please. Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	11. Trust in Me

**Inlovewithshizaya – Yes! I thought they would be cute working together like that! Kawaii!**

 **Soichungergamesfangirl – Cool! I've got some ideas for a short AU! : )**

 **Title: Trust in Me**

 **Theme: Dream**

 **Man! I've really gotta get back into writing my stories! But I've got some inspiration so hopefully I'll get a lot more written! The 4** **th** **of July is coming up in a week, who else is excited?! I love shooting fireworks… anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 ** _Bon's p.o.v_**

I told Rin earlier today that this is going to be my last night staying with him. I've gotta get back to my own dorm and finish my own work. Plus, Rin is pretty much fully recovered. Ever since he got back into cooking, he has been doing that nonstop. He exhausted himself today and went to bed early. Yukio is on a mission right now and I stayed up and worked on some homework for a bit longer before I finally climbed up and fell asleep. Not long later, however, I heard something. I silently jumped down and saw Rin with his eyes squeezed tightly. He was laying on his stomach with his arms under his pillow. I got on my knees and laid a hand on his back and whispered to him to try and calm him down. I felt something on my hand and flinched away. Whatever it was flinched away too. I looked over and it was his tail. He started whimpering. He must be having another nightmare. I've noticed that he gets them a lot. Sometimes I can even pick up on some words he says like 'father', 'demon', or 'worthless'. I got up and sat on the edge of his bed. I laid my hand back on his back. His tail wrapped around my wrist like someone grabbing a hand to squeeze for comfort. I sat with him for a little while hoping to comfort him a bit. I'd feel his tail squeeze every now and then as thought something was happening. It has got to be a bad nightmare for him to be in the state he's in. His tail was starting to hurt my wrist. I thought for a minute that he had woken up but either he just didn't want to say anything or he didn't wake up. I sat there for about another hour before he began to calm down. It was another thirty minutes before his tail would let go. I finally got to go to back to sleep.

The next morning I had gotten up to the smell of bacon. I jumped down from the bed and noticed there was a bruise spiraled around my wrist. I went downstairs and found him cooking, again. He made bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He never mentioned anything about last night; I assume he doesn't remember. After breakfast, we headed to class. He just had a grin on his face the whole time. He was talking to the others like everything was okay. He has been having those nightmares for a while now but he won't talk to anyone about them. I wonder if he remembers them at all, but I think he does and just doesn't want to burden us with them. Poor Rin. I wish he would trust me more.

* * *

 ** _Rin's p.o.v_**

I'm glad Bon hasn't mentioned anything about my dreams lately. I've been having them ever since that biology of demons exam. I don't want to tell the others cause I don't want them to worry. But I know Bon has been worrying. I noticed a bruise on his wrist today and I know he has been trying to help me at night. I feel bad that I hurt him. As we sat down and waited for class to begin, I couldn't help but wish Bon knew how much I trust him.

 **There you have it. I've got another headcannon coming up in the next chapter. Hope y'all are enjoying it so far. 11 down, 89 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	12. Language

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yea, they both trust each other more than they know but are to hard headed to admit anything.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Thanks! I'm slowing working on their relationship. : )**

 **ScarletSaphire - *claps excitedly***

 **Guest – Thank you. A one shot challenge was my original intention, but I found it more fun to make it a story.**

 **Title: Confession**

 **Theme: Words**

 **Man, guys, sorry. I've been busy. I just started an online class that has kept me busy. I'm trying, I promise. : )**

"Man, that mission was a complete joke!" Shima whined. Him and the others were at the abandoned dorm sitting around Rin's room.

"No kidding. We were told the townspeople reported seeing a fire breathing chicken. How laughable!" Izumo sat brushing her hair out.

"Yea, it was just a basan. It's a low class yokai that looks like a chicken," Bon informed.

"It only appears as though it is breathing fire, but is actually pretty harmless," Konekomaru finished.

"Even still, we had to check it out and it is the job of exwires to investigate simple missions like that." Yukio sat at his desk as usual doing work.

Rin yawned. "That was boring. We had to travel all the way to Shikoku just for that mission?"

"Well yea, that is the only place they are located." Bon stood up and stretched.

"Geez." Rin was playing with Kuro. He was using his tail as a cat teaser.

"Uh, don't you think that's a bad idea?" Shiemi asked.

"Yea, your tail just finished healing, what if Kuro actually bites your tail? He is still a cat after all." Koneko said uncertainly.

"Nah, Kuro knows not to _actually_ catch my tail. We are just plaaaaAAAAHHHHH! _Kuro what the hell!"_

 **Aaahh! I'm sorry Rin.** Kuro let go of Rin's tail. **I couldn't help it.**

 _"That's it, I'm gonna invest in some actual cat toys."_ He turned to Konekomaru. " _Hey Koneko, you like cats right? Know any go… uh, why are you all staring at me?"_

"Rin? Uh…" Bon looked confused, as did everyone else.

" _What?"_

"Um, can you still understand us?" Yukio asked from his place at his desk, finally looking up.

" _Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to understand you?"_

"I'm assuming you can understand us, so you might want to know you aren't speaking Japanese anymore," Bon stated.

" _What! But I don't even know any other languages! How could I speak another language I don't even know?"_

"This is interesting." Yukio stood up. "That sounds like Enochian."

"I've heard of that. Enochian is an ancient demon language," Bon recalled.

"But I thought only the oldest of demons could speak Enochian?" Koneko asked.

"That's true." Yukio was deep in thought. "It could have to do with the fact that Satan himself is our father. May the language is just hardwired into his brain and he just didn't know how to access it before."

 _"So, then how do I go back to speaking Japanese? Because right now, I feel like I am speaking Japanese."_

 **Maybe I could bite you again.** Kuro smiled.

Rin moved his tail away from Kuro defensively.

Kuro pouted. **I was just kidding.**

"Now that the language has been unlocked in your brain, you just need to figure out how to control what language you speak." Yukio closed his eyes in thought. "I'm not sure how you could do that though."

 _"So this means none of you could understand me right now right?"_ Rin looked around.

The others just looked at him in confusion. "You realize we still can't understand what you are saying, right?" Izumo stated.

Rin smiled broadly. _"Well, in that case, there is something I have always wanted to say. It would be so easy to say it right now with everyone here but no once can understand what I am saying…"_ Rin continued talking and the others just stared at him.

"I wonder what he's saying?" Shiemi mused.

"What if he's talking about us?!" Shima realized.

"…love you." Rin finished.

"WHAT!"

Rin's face turned red faster than anyone could blink. "W-w-wait… you can understand me now?"

"Only those last two words." Shiemi looked as red as Rin.

They all smiled suspiciously.

"So, who exactly is it you _'love'_?" Izumo asked in a teasing voice.

"You've got a crush! Who is it?!" Shima taunted.

Shima and Izumo looked at each other knowingly.

"U-u-u-u-uhh. N-no one! I-I was just saying random words and sentences trying to speak Japanese again."

"Sure you were." Bon stared at him trying to figure out the mystery.

Rin made an effort to change the subject. "Well at least I think I've figured out how to switch between languages. _See, now only Kuro can understand me."_

"You know, that's cheating. You could be talking about us for all we know." Shima crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. I've got better things to talk about than you." Rin smiled.

They all continued talking with Rin practicing his language. Bon, however, spent the rest of the time trying to figure out who Rin was talking about.

 **New headcannon for Rin's demonic language. : ) And a bit of a teaser in their relationship. Hopefully I can keep updating quickly and reviews always encourage me! 12 down, 88 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	13. The Snow Woman

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Definitely a good way to practice his confession. He could finally say it to Bon's face and he would never know!**

 **Guest – Yep! I hat the idea for that language and I like some of your ideas! They also might come later. : )**

 **Title: The Snow Woman**

 **Theme: Mountain**

 **Yes this was a quick update, but don't get used to it. I've just been writing this lately instead of doing my homework. XD How responsible, right?**

"So why are we here… on a Saturday?" Izumo asked the other exwires as she walked in the cram school classroom. Everyone but Rin and Yukio were there.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Okumura called us all here last minute. He just left a moment ago to wake Rin up." Konekomaru informed her. He and Shima were sitting at one of the tables in the classroom.

Bon was sitting on top of one of the tables at the front. "That damn blueberry is always late to everything."

"Hey! I resent that! And for your information, I am never late to meals." Rin had just walked into the classroom.

Yukio walked in right behind him. "That's because you are the one cooking the meals. It would be a new talent of yours to be late to a meal you cooked."

The exwires snickered at that. Rin just glared at Yukio then sat in the chair at the table with Bon. Yukio continued to the teacher's desk at the front. "Sorry about the last minute call. I just got orders for a new exwire mission. We will be heading to the Alps to exorcise a yokai found there called the yuki-onna, also known as the snow woman. This should be a simple mission but also great practice. I will be waiting at a lodge and will only interfere in case of an emergency. The rest of you will be split in pairs."

At the mention of pairs, Shima immediately moved over next to Izumo, who looked at him with disgust.

"Sorry Shima, but I will be picking the pairs according to strengths and weaknesses."

Shima pouted.

"Miwa and Suguro, as arias, you will be paired with someone whose strength is offensive attacks. Miwa and Kamiki will be a pair and Suguro and Okumura will be a pair."

Rin and Bon both smiled and looked at each other then immediately blushed and looked away.

"That leaves Shima and Moriyama. Moriyama, you strength is defense. Shima, even though you are studying to become an aria, you still have your staff to help with offense." The exwires all moved to their respective partners. "Alright. You all have thirty minutes to pack and gather what you need then meet me at the bus station. I will give you more information about the yuki-onna on the bus."

* * *

Half an hour later and all the exwires and Yukio were on the bus heading towards their destination in the mountains.

Yukio stood up at the front. "While we have the time, I will debrief you on the spirit we are after. The yuki-onna, or snow woman, attacks people who have gotten lost in the snow on the mountains. She lures them in an feeds off their life energy while leaving their bodies dead and frozen solid. She lures women to her by pretending to be a lost mother holding a small infant. She lures men to her by seducing them. She puts them in a sort of trance with her purple eyes. She is said to have an otherworldly beauty with long black hair, pale skin, and wearing a snow white kimono."

"Ooooh I bet she is a sight to behold." Shima began drooling. Izumo just rolled her eyes.

"Once we get there we will have to hike to the cabins the rest of the way. There is some lodging a little ways up that we will be staying in. The lodges can be found spread out around the area that we are hiking so if something happens, just head to the nearest cabin. Each one has a phone that can contact the other lodges around the area. If you get stuck or lost send up a signal flare. You will each have one in your bag. When you can, head back to the main cabin. That is were we will all meet up when it is over."

The rest of the trip was spent talking and planning. They arrived a couple hours later in a small town at the bottom of the mountains. They gathered their things and headed up the mountain to the main lodge. When they arrived, they dropped off their things and kept their hiking packs on and split up to find the yuki-onna.

* * *

"So where do you think we are going to find her?" Rin asked after an hour of hiking the mountain in silence.

"Why are you asking me, how should I know?" Bon looked at Rin with tired eyes. Rin still looked full of energy like the cold wasn't even bothering him.

"Come on Bon, you're the smart one. If anyone can figure it out, you can." Rin smiled his goofy grin then continued walking.

Bon blushed a bit then started thinking. "You're right. I've just gotta think about this logically. If she is known to attack travelers lost in the snow…" He looked over and saw Rin lying in the snow making a snow angel. He stood up and grinned at Bon. "Well that's ironic," Bon said and walked over to him.

"Hmph." Rin crossed his arms then fell back down into the snow.

"You made me lose my train of thought." He stood watching his silly partner. He looked around and noticed they had strayed from the trail a bit. "That's it!"

Rin stood up and looked at him. He flicked his tail to get the snow off and it landed on Bon's face. "Hehe, oops. Sorry." He smiled.

Bon whipped the snow from his face. "As I was saying," he sent a glare towards Rin, "If she attacks lost travelers, then she's not going to be in the middle of nowhere. She is going to be just off the trail but far enough away to not be seen."

"See! I knew you would figure it out."

"Lets head out a little further away from the trail and start looking there."

After another hour of looking Bon finally spoke up again. "Alright lets move forward to another area."

"Got it!" Rin said excitedly as they moved on. As they started walking again, the snow began to pick up. In just moments there was a raging blizzard around them.

"Rin! I think we should head to one of the lodges! We need to get out of this storm!" Bon looked around but didn't see any sight of Rin. "Rin!"

* * *

"Bon!" Rin looked around after realizing he got separated from Bon. _I've got to find him. I can't leave him out here alone._ He cursed himself for losing him in the first place. He pushed through the storm to continue looking for his partner. "What's that?" He squinted his eyes and looked ahead. He saw something black ahead. "Bon!" He continued on. When he got closer he called again. "Bon! Is that you?!" Next thing he knew, he was staring into piercing, vivid violet orbs.

 **Ooooh cliff hanger! Hahaha. I'll try not to keep y'all hanging for too long and get the next one up soon… maybe. XD 13 down, 87 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	14. Cold Fire

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – well it's a good thing you don't have to wait long : )**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Luckily you aren't hanging onto that cliff long. I figured your arms might get tired so here's the next chappy!**

 **ScarletSaphire – nah not long : ) but that's because I'm impatient too.**

 **Title: Cold Fire**

 **Theme: Grey**

 **I know, I said don't get used to quick updates, but I've been inspired lately and am having too much fun with this story. So I've been thinking of just getting rid of the titles of the chapters and just using the theme as the title. What do y'all think? It'll give me a break from trying to think of titles for every chapter.**

"Rin, where are you?!" Bon continued hiking in the snow calling for Rin. _What if he runs into the yokai…_ Bon thought for a moment. _Would the yokai even effect the son of satan?_ As he kept walking he saw a faint blue glow in the distance. "Rin!" _I know that's him! But, if he is using his flames then he must be in trouble!_ Bon quickened his pace towards the blue flames.

* * *

Rin instinctively pulled out his sword at the sight of the spirit in front of him but then found himself unable to move while lost in her violet eyes. Everything around him seemed to fade into darkness. His body began to feel weak and soon he could not hold up his own weight. The sword dropped into the snow and he fell to his knees. His life seemed to be draining out of him. The frigid cold air, which has never bothered him before, now brushed past his skin like millions of knives. His body went cold and his fingers were numb.

* * *

As Bon continued walking and drawing closer to the light, he noticed it no longer looked blue but rather a lifeless grey. He pressed forward and finally saw Rin a little ways in front of him on his knees. He was still and lifeless looking up at the snow spirit in front of him. His once brilliant and shining blue flames were now dancing around his body with a dull grey glow. Bon ran towards him while putting his hands together with prayer beads. He began chanting, looking for the yuki-onna's fatal verse. When he reached Rin, he placed himself between Rin and the yokai and continued chanting. When he reached the end of the verse, the snow woman screamed and turned into small, white flakes of snow that got swept away by the strong winds of the blizzard. Bon turned around and fell to his knees facing Rin.

"Rin! Rin, are you okay!" Bon snapped his fingers in front of Rin's face trying to get his attention. Rin's eyes were solid grey and unresponsive. His body was pale and still; he was still staring upwards as if the spirit were still there. Bon placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. As soon as he did so, Rin's body fell limp and Bon caught him in his arms. His flames were cold and sent shivers up Bon's back. He looked down and found the Koma sword and sheathed it to conceal the cold flames. He picked Rin up piggy-back style. "Hang in there Rin." He whispered to him and began his hike back to one of the lodges.

 **Happy's voice: "He looooooves him!"**

 **Yes, Happy, yes he does. But he refuses to admit it.**

 **Sorry, Fairy Tail reference. :) 14 down, 86 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	15. Frozen

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – of course Bon is going to do something. We all know he loves him too much. ^.^**

 **Guest – I guess you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – hehe, doki doki. That makes me smile. XD But I'm gonna try and keep these fast updates coming.**

 **Theme: Frozen**

 **Yea I'm just getting rid of chapter titles and just keeping the themes as names. I am getting so into this story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this!**

About 30 minutes after making it to the nearest lodge, the blizzard got heavier leaving the two teens completely snowed in. It was a small, one room log cabin with a couch and reclining chair, a fireplace, bathroom, and small, but fully stocked, kitchen. Rin was lying, unconscious on the couch covered in blankets. His tail was individually wrapped in a blanked to warm it. Bon was currently poking the fire and adding some wood to get the flames stronger. Bon got up and sat in the recliner facing Rin.

When they first arrived Bon had only then been able to finally get a good look at Rin; he was abnormally pale and his fingers has already started turning purple, close to getting frostbite. His tail was stiff and frozen.

Since then, Rin has slowly started regaining proper color in his skin and fingers. He was still cold though and his tail was still stiff. Every now and then Bon would withdraw Kurikara to check his flames, but they were still grey.

Bon had contacted the main lodge when they first arrived. Bon and Rin were the last pair to contact Yukio. The other four exwires had reached their cabins when the storm first picked up. Yuko then informed the others that everyone was safe, relatively, and that the yuki-onna had been exorcised. He explained the situation with Rin and the exwires all called Bon's cabin to check up on him.

Bon soon fell asleep in his chair only to wake up a moment later when the fire began dying down. He tossed more wood onto the fire and it began to flare back up, warming the cabin. As he got up to sit back into the chair, he noticed Rin stirring a bit. He rushed over and sat down. Leaning over Rin, he placed a hand on his forehead to feel of his temperature. He was feeling warmer than before and he flinched at the touch.

"Rin?"

"Is that you Bon?" Rin blinked the blurriness out of his eyes then reached a hand to grab his head. "My head is pounding," he groaned.

"Well yea, I didn't expect you to come out of that with no side effects." Bon chuckled.

"Oh shut it, rooster." Rin sat up slowly, with a bit of help from Bon. "Guess I'm still a bit weak." Then he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. "Geez! I'm freezing!"

"Again. Another side effect. I realize you aren't the smartest but— ow!"

Rin had kicked him, with what little strength he had. "Baby. You can't tell me that hurt." He stuck his tongue out at Bon.

"Who's calling who the baby?"

"Hmph." Rin crossed his arms.

Bon laughed at how childish he was. "Come on, let's get you sitting by the fire. You need to get warmed up."

Rin nodded. He put one of his arms around Bon's shoulders and allowed Bon to pull him to his feet. He sat in front of the fire and Bon placed a blanket around him. Rin slowly and carefully moved his stiff tail in front of him to get it closer to the warmth of the fire.

"I'm sorry." Rin said and looked down at his tail.

Bon looked surprised. "About what?!"

"I only seem to cause you trouble and I shouldn't have lost you in that storm."

"Rin, it's not your fault that we got split up in the storm. I'm sure that blizzard screwed up all of your senses. And you don't only cause me trouble. I don't mind protecting you when you need it."

"But that's just it. As a knight, I'm… supposed to.. be the one protecting… the aria." Rin was slowly beginning to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Oh Rin. You've got to learn that it is okay to rely on others, even if you are the son of Satan." Bon knew, however, that these words fell on deaf ears as Rin had laid down and was consumed by sleep.

 **Well, I don't have much to say about this one. Just the usual… *screams at my computer* They need to admit to each other! - Okay, okay. I'm good. Yes, I realize I'm the writer, but hey, sometimes my typing has a mind of it's own. ^.^ 15 down, 85 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	16. Hot Chocolate

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – just wait, you might soon get what you want. : )**

 **—I've gotten a lot of e-mails for reviews for last chapter but only one has shown up in the reviews for the story so I'm not really sure what happened, but I'll answer the ones I got in e-mails.**

 **ScarletSaphire – Thanks!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yea it's a bit obvious to everyone, characters and readers alike. : ) And as far as keeping warm… I think they are okay… XD**

 **Guest – yea, get ready for more feels**

 **Theme: Hot Chocolate**

 **Okay so this chapter REALLY got away from me. It did not end how I was planning for it to end, but it fit. Like I said, my typing has a mind of it's own.**

It had been a few days since they exorcised the snow woman and they were still snowed in. Rin had been sleeping on the couch and Bon was sleeping in the reclining chair. It was hard to tell if the blizzard had stopped or not, but they would still have to wait for the deep snow to clear out anyway. Rin had been doing all the cooking lately; he was trying to make good meals for them while saving as much of their food as he could. Yukio and the other exwires were doing okay as well, though probably not with the cooking. They had all been keeping in touch with each other and checking in on how Rin was doing.

Currently, Rin was in the kitchen making French toast for breakfast, his tail waving happily behind him. It was the morning of their fourth day in the cabin. Bon had already woken up as well and was in the shower. When he got out, Rin smiled and set a couple plates at the table. They both sat down and began eating.

 **"This is nice. Almost like a couple that's moved in with each other."** Rin smiled jokingly and laughed. The tip of his tail flicked back and forth.

"Hey, now that's not fair. You can't be saying anything unless I can understand you."

"So. You can't stop me," Rin teased then took a bite of his breakfast.

Bon glared at him. "Just you wait. One of these days I will learn that demonic language of yours."

"Ha! Good luck with that. According to Yukio, the language has been lost and only ancient demons… and me… speak it." Rin stuck his tongue out.

Bon sighed and crossed his arms. "Then tell me what you said."

"I said 'You look like a rooster.'" He smiled and flicked his tail in Bon's face. **"I really wish I could just tell you how I feel, but I'm so afraid you don't feel the same way."** Rin laughed, trying to make it seem like he was joking.

Bon brushed Rin's tail away and screwed up his face in mock anger which only made Rin laugh more.

The rest of the day went by like usual. They kept the fire going to keep the cabin warm. The two teens would converse or make up some game to help pass the time and they had ended each day the same: sitting by the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

They sat in silence for a bit, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They were both just enjoying each other's presence and the warmth of the fire.

After a moment, Bon finally spoke up. "Man! This is some of the best hot chocolate I have ever had!" He had just finished his drink and handed his mug to Rin as though asking for more.

Rin smiled and chuckled while grabbing his mug and heading for the kitchen. "It's my secret recipe. I perfected it when we got snowed in during a small vacation when I was little. Dad always loved hot chocolate but he only ever just bought the powder. Bleh. I started experimenting with making my own until I found the perfect recipe. After that, Dad refused to buy the powder ever again." Rin smiled sadly, remembering those fond memories.

As he began to pour more hot chocolate for the two of them, Bon noticed his hand shaking a bit and his tail only hung limp. Rin was turned slightly away from him, so he couldn't see his face completely but then he saw small drops sliding down Rin's cheeks. Bon stood up and walked up behind Rin. Rin flinched when Bon wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. Rin stood with his eyes wide open as Bon hugged him form behind. His tail involuntarily wrapped around Bon's waist behind him. Bon moved one of his hands to take the mugs out of Rin's hands and he set them aside. Then he spun Rin around and placed his lips against Rin's. It shocked Rin and his tail stood straight out. It was just a short peck, but it left Rin frozen and speechless. Time seemed to freeze and it seemed as though they had been standing there looking at each other for days, but it had barely only been a couple seconds.

Bon took a step back thinking to himself. _Oh man what have I done. It just seemed right but it doesn't look like he feels the same._

Rin was also in his thoughts. _I-I… what just happened? He actually feels the same about me? Wait, he's backing up. Oh, what if he thinks I don't feel the same. Uuhhhh… I don't know what to do._ Rin finally came to his senses, took a step towards Bon and stood slightly on his toes to reach his lips. His tail wrapped around both of them, drawing them closer together.

When they parted , the both smiled at each other. Rin spoke first. "I was always too afraid to say anything to you. I didn't think you felt the same about me."

"Same here." Bon chuckled lightly.

They both grabbed their mugs and sat back in front of the fire. They continued to talk about what happened and what was going to happen. Their mugs sat forgotten on the floor next to them.

 ***screaming* Sorry. So was it worth the wait? I really didn't plan on them admitting to each other until WAAAY later. But the scene seemed right and my whole brain just went 'What the hell!' But, give me a break, this is the first kiss scene I've ever written. Guess we'll see how this turns out. They reveal it to the others in the next chapter! 16 down, 84 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**

 **P.S. If anyone can tell me what fandom I referenced in this A/N, then you get a cookie. XD**


	17. Confession

**DoctorMerlinReid – I'm glad I could help make your summer better!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – I'm happy too! I've been waiting for them to get together! XD**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yep they certainly smoched!**

 **Cryptidresearcher – More cute to come don't worry!**

 **Theme: Confession**

 **Finally getting another chapter up. I've currently hit a bit of a block on the chapter I'm currently on. Hopefully I'll work through it soon! Until then, here's the next one.**

On the sixth day, the two teens had woken to see that the storm and the snow had cleared. After making breakfast and contacting the others, they gathered their belongings and headed out to meet up at the main cabin. They began walking hand in hand and, without realizing it, Rin's tail had wrapped tightly around Bon's wrist.

"I think your tail likes me." Bon smiled.

"Huh?" Rin looked down and saw his tail. He jumped a bit in surprise which made his tail tighten around Bon's wrist.

"Ow!" Bon let go of Rin's hand and his tail unwound. Bon rubbed his wrist.

Rin reached over to grab Bon's wrist too. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rin babbled a bit, apologizing over and over.

"Rin. It's okay. No permanent damage, see?" He held up his hand and moved it around to show it wasn't broken.

Rin nodded but didn't resume holding his hand.

They talked a bit on their way to the lodge about how they were going to break it to the others. Rin wanted to keep it to themselves a bit longer. Bon, however, wanted to just get it over with saying 'they'll figure it out sooner or later'. They were the second exwire pair to arrive at the main cabin after Shima and Shiemi. This cabin was much larger than the others. It had a very large living room and kitchen as well as a bedroom and bathroom. Konekomaru and Izumo arrived about half an hour later. They were all sitting around in the living room with a blazing fire in the fireplace. Yukio stood next to the fire facing everyone.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to congratulate exwires Okumura and Suguro for successfully exorcising the yuki-onna. This was excellent practice for everyone, however, not just the two of them. This Monday's class will be canceled due to everyone's excellent effort. Rest tonight and we will head back down the mountain tomorrow morning. Me and the boys will sleep in the living room. These couches all have pull out beds. The girls will sleep in the bedroom." With that, Yukio went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"This is great! No class on Monday!" Shima pumped a fist into the air.

"Correction: no Demon Pharmaceutical class on Monday. We do still have other classes." Koneko looked amusedly at his pink haired friend.

Shima froze for a moment then slowly lowered his hand an pouted.

"Well I for one will be glad to be back in my own bed." Izumo stated.

"I had fun even if we weren't the ones to find the beautiful snow lady." Shiemi smiled softly.

The four of them looked at Rin and Bon who were sitting next to each other a bit stiffly, but looking off in different directions.

 _I guess now would be as good a time as any. I wonder if Rin is ready._

 _What will Yukio think? Should we go ahead and tell them now? What if Bon isn't ready?_

"Uhh. Bon?" Shima spoke to get his attention.

"Rin are you alright?" Koneko asked the other.

The two snapped their attention back to the others then looked questioningly at each other. The others saw them shrug their shoulders then take a deep breath.

Bon spoke first. "We've got something to tell you all."

Before Bon could say another word the other four exwires spoke up simultaneously. "You two finally got together!"

Bon and Rin stared at them in a shocked silence.

 **THEY FINALLY TOLD THEM!... well sort of. Now that they are finally together, however, I have a small note about their relationship from here on out. I'm still gonna have them bickering with each other sometimes. It's more fun than them being all 'lovey dovey' all the time. This one was kinda short but review what y'all thought! 17 down, 83 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	18. Smile

**Inlovewithshizaya – yea totally obvious to everyone. Awesome, I'm glad you agree!**

 **ScarletSaphire – Lol. Yea I've been biting my lip the whole time I'm writing!**

 **Cryptidresearcher – yep I thought that would be fun!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – What better ending could there be?! XD and yea, constant lovey-dovey gets boring.**

 **Theme: Smile**

 **Nothing to say this time. : ) Next chapter:**

"You two finally got together!"

Bon and Rin stared at them in a shocked silence.

"Wait… you- we- uhhh…" Rin was completely speechless.

"You me to tell me that _all_ of you _knew_?" Bon asked incredulously.

"Well yea! It was only a little obvious." Shima chuckled.

"Obvious, that is, to everyone but the two of you." Izumo stated with amusement.

Rin and Bon looked at each other with a bit of a blush. Then Rin turned to Yukio in the kitchen. "Did you know too?"

"Rin, I'm your brother," was all Yukio said, as though that answered Rin's question.

"I guess we never had to worry about telling you." Bon smiled.

The rest of the night was spend talking, or more so, the others were just making fun of how Bon and Rin thought they were keeping it a secret. They finished packing for the next morning's hike back to town then headed to bed.

* * *

Hiking back down the mountain, Rin and Bon walked together ahead of the others.

"They look so cute holding hands together. I'm so happy they are finally together." Shiemi smiled innocently.

"Just look at Rin's tail. He is definitely happy, too." Koneko pointed to Rin, whose tail was waving excitedly behind him.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Shima inquired.

"If they keep staring at each other instead of in front of them, one of them is bound to trip." Izumo crossed her arms and huffed.

Sure enough, Rin missteped and fell forward, face first, into the snow. Bon just stood there laughing. Rin's tail wrapped around Bon's ankles and pulled his legs out form under him; Bon fell backwards. Rin sat up and laughed at him.

"I'm gonna cut off that tail of yours." Bon sat up and made scissors with his fingers.

Rin cradled his tail in front of him in mock fear.

"Alright you two. We need to keep moving. We are almost there," Yukio said as he walked passed them.

"Yea, Bon, we need to keep moving." Rin stood up and followed Yukio and the others, leaving Bon behind.

Bon grunted as he stood up to follow.

* * *

Yukio and the exwires made it back to True Cross in time for dinner. Rin offered to cook and the others offered to buy the ingredients. They all sat around the table eating sukiyaki. The others observed that Rin and Bon occasionally looked up from their meal to smile at the other while they weren't looking. This in turn made the others smile. After finally confessing to each other, as well as the other exwires, they couldn't help but smile.

 **Probably a little corny, I know. Not much else to say so 18 down, 82 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	19. Alcohol

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Okay, okay. But, I never said corny was a bad thing. : ) Just that it was a bit corny. And your review mad me laugh so hard!**

 **Cryptidresearcher – Yaaass I love cuteness!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Thanks!**

 **Wehavewaffles – first: I love your name. second: Thanks! I like sassyness too!**

 **ScarletSaphire – I like corn too, it's good in mashed potatoes XD**

 **Theme: Alcohol**

 **This is by far one of my favorite chapters!**

"Class dismissed."

"Alright!" Shima jumped up and was the first out of the classroom door. "See you guys at lunch," he called from down the hall.

"See ya." Izumo followed after him.

"So where are we meeting up for lunch today?" Shiemi asked while putting her books into her bag.

"I'm not sure that we ever decided." Koneko turned to Bon as though asking if he knew.

"Oh. Yea, just the usual. We're meeting at the abandoned dorm for Rin's cooking." Bon stood up with Konekomaru and Rin and they headed for the door.

"Yea, I'll contact Shima and Izumo to tell them the plan," Rin stated then headed the opposite way down the hall.

Bon turned around. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I just gotta stop by Yukio's office to see if he is eating." Rin waved them off.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the dorm then." Bon and the others turned and headed off.

A few minutes later, Rin stepped into his younger brother's empty office. "Huh, he must be out." Rin walked over and leaned on Yukio's desk. "I'm guessing he'll be back soon if he left his door unlocked." He looked over and saw a red, ceramic tokkuri, intricately decorated with black brush art and sealed with a large cork; next to is was a matching sakazuki. _Yukio doesn't drink. I wonder why this is here._ He picked it up and found that it was still full. _Or does he?_ Rin smiled. "I bet he just doesn't want us thinking he does," he thought aloud. Rin popped the cork, curious to try the sake. He poured some into the sakazuki and took a sip. The sensation that followed was indescribable. He took another sip; it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted.

* * *

"Where is Rin? He should be here by now." Bon was up pacing while the others were sitting at the table watching him with slight amusement.

"You worried about your boyfriend~?" Shima teased.

Bon glared at him. He heard the front door open and rushed to greet his boyfriend, only to find his brother instead. "Yukio? Do you know where Rin is? He said he was stopping by your office after class."

"Really? I was just there, my office was empty." Yukio continued into the building with Bon following.

When they reached the others, the door opened again followed by a loud thud. They all looked at each other questioningly then followed the sound. They got to the door to find Rin on the ground, his face flushed, and he was… giggling.

"Ehehe heeey~ I donmemer ther bein *hic* tenuv yuuu~," Rin slurred and continued to giggle.

"Rin are you… drunk?" Bon asked as he helped Rin. He swayed a bit before he toppled over again. Bon got him back up and continued to support him this time.

"Drunk? Ha! He's plastered!" Shima laughed.

"That's impossible," Yukio stated simply. They all looked at him. "We've found out that alcohol doesn't effect Rin, even before he unsealed Kurikara. When we were little, Rin had gotten into Dad's sake and drank half the bottle, but it never effected him. He just thought it was juice."

"Then how do you explain him now?" Izumo gestured to the stumbling Rin.

"Heeeey~ Bon~ *hic* Bon heehee Bonbon I like thaa- *hic*"

Bon rolled his eyes and they all went up to the twin's room. They laid Rin down on is bed and Bon had to catch him before he rolled right off. Bon sat on the edge of his bed to keep him up.

Rin poked Bon in the arm. "Bonbonnn~ yerr arms errr biig yew mus *hic* werk oud a lot." He sat up and draped himself over his boyfriend's back. "Seeee~ yerstrooong yew can hollme up *hic*"

Bon blushed and glared at Shima when he giggled.

"Oh no."

Everyone turned to Yukio with worried looks.

"Oh no what?" Shiemi asked anxiously.

"I think I know what happened." Yukio looked at the couple on the bed. Rin was now running his hands through Bon's two-tone hair, slurring something about a rooster and making chicken sounds. "Bon, you said Rin stopped by my office, right?"

Bon nodded, completely ignoring the wriggling mass on his back.

"He must have found the shojo sake I was going to use for our next lesson." Yukio sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "A shojo is an alcohol deity. They are overly fond of sake and are excellent brewers themselves. However, when their sake is given to humans, it has different effects depending on who is drinking it."

"Oooooohhhhh~ saakee thastuff on yerdes was amesinnn~ isser any leff big brofer?"

"Uh… no Rin, its gone."

Rin pouted but soon got distracted when he almost fell off Bon. Rin grabbed the older teen's shirt to keep himself from falling. Bon grunted and helped Rin back up.

Yukio continued. "Anyway. If a person of good nature drinks a shojo's sake, then it will taste good and can even cure illnesses. However, if a wicked or evil person drinks it, then it will taste like a nasty poison and may even act as such. Unfortunately for Rin, it has a completely different effect on demons." He looked at Rin who had his nose in Bon's hair smelling it. Yukio rolled his eyes. "For demons, it not only tastes good but becomes addictive for demons. It is intended to lower a demon's ability to defend itself in order to lure them into traps or punishments."

Shiemi placed a hand over her mouth. "That's horrible!"

"Why would they do that?" Koneko asked.

"Well, in a shojo's eyes, all demons are evil no matter what their true intent is," Yukio informed.

They all looked at Rin. He was now laying back down, but this time he was laying in Bon's lap. He had his arm extended up in front of Bon's face and still messing with his hair. Bon, who's face was half hidden by his now very unkempt hair, looked as though he'd completely given up trying to keep Rin under control.

"I don't know why he has such a fascination with my hair," he said sounding resigned.

"Becusss~ bonbon isfun anfuffy~ *hic*"

"Fuffy?" Bon questioned Rin's choice of words.

Rin's only response was breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Okay so how do we get Rin sobered up?" Izumo finally asked.

"Yea, I'm not sure how long his fascination with my hair can last." Bon grabbed Rin's hand and pulled it down while Rin leaned up and kissed him on then cheek then giggled again.

"Just like any other drunk." Yukio sat on his bed, exhausted. "We'll just have to wait it out… Bonbon." Yukio smiled and the others laughed along with Rin.

 **Ok so I had a bit too much fun with this. Also, this fic seems to be a lot of firsts for me. I've never written drunk dialogue before. How'd I do? I really wanted to do a drunk Rin for this theme. XD Also, a tokkuri is a Japanese sake bottle and a sakazuki is a small saucer used for serving sake. So anyway, review please! 19 down, 81 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	20. Expectations

**Crazydutchy – It's okay any review is appreciated! Thanks!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – don't worry! I'm sure Bon is enjoying it. ^.^**

 **Cryptidresearcher – that would be fun!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yea I was having the same problem for a while. But its back! Yea Rin is definitely having his way! XD Haha disappointed in Yukio : )**

 **Wehavewaffles – yes drunk!Rin is definitely fun! And thanks, but I've actually been thinking of changing my name recently.**

 **DemonNovice – Thanks! I'm glad you like my writing style. Bonbon will certainly come up again! XP**

 **NoxauraCille – Moooreee Coomiinng~**

 **Theme: Expectations**

 **Wow! Lots of reviews this time! Sorry guys! I know it's been a while since I posted. But good news: I have officially finised my summer class! …Bad news: School starts back up soon. I will try to keep writing as often as possible!**

After a long day of laughter and blackmail videos, Rin had finally asleep sprawled across the floor. Bon had picked him up to get him into bed. Thinking it would be good for Rin to just sleep it off, they all said their goodbyes and left to their own dorms.

* * *

The next morning Rin had woken to the sun shining in his room unusually brighter than most mornings. He sat up and felt a pounding pain in his head and had to shield his eyes from the sun. He reached over and closed his blinds to darken the room and looked around. _What happened last night?_ He noticed Yukio was not in his bed, then heard noise coming from out in the hall. _I don't even remember coming back to the dorms._ He got up and slowly walked out to follow the noise. He followed it all the way to the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee was drifting from and found Yukio… cooking?

Yukio noticed his older brother standing in the doorway rubbing his head. "Morning, brother. Sleep well?" Yukio chuckled and finished up the scrambled eggs he was making.

"Uh, I guess. I don't remember much." Rin was making himself a large cup of coffee.

"Well that's to be expected." Yukio laughed.

Not really listening to Yukio, Rin finally registered what his brother was doing. "I never expected to find you actually cooking. What _are_ you cooking, exactly?"

"Just simple stuff. Since I can't actually cook I just stuck with easy things like toast and scrambled eggs." Yukio scraped the eggs onto two plates and placed two pieces of toast each onto the plates.

They each grabbed a plate and sat at the table. After a moment, Rin finally realized what Yukio had said. "Wait, what do you mean 'that's to be expected'? What happened last night?"

Yukio laughed again. "Wow, you really are hungover. You got completely drunk last night." Yukio smiled and took another bite of his eggs.

"Hungover?!" Rin looked at Yukio completely confused. "Wait, I remember tasting that sake in your office… but that's all I remember. I thought I couldn't get drunk?"

"Yes, well, that was a special kind of sake that I was going to use for a lesson until you drank it all. Lucky for you, shojo sake isn't hard to come by and is regularly stocked at the exorcist shop." Yukio spread some butter on his toast then passed it to Rin.

Rin took the butter but paused before picking up his toast. "Wait… PLEASE tell me the others didn't seem plastered last night!"

Yukio smiled. "All the exwires were waiting here for you because they were meeting for lunch, right?" He said that more as a statement than a question. "Bon kept expecting you to show up and was pacing." He took another bite of eggs. "He certainly wasn't expecting you to show up drunk and falling flat on your ass." Yukio grinned evilly.

Rin's eyes widened a bit. "…why are you smiling like that?" Rin asked, feeling a bit terrified about what might be coming.

"You should probably talk to Suguro and Shima." Yukio smiled as he got up to clean his plate.

Rin slumped in his chair.

* * *

A little while after breakfast the other exwires had shown up at the abandoned dorm, just as Yukio was leaving for a mission.

"Hey Okumura! Where's Rin at?" Shima was the first one in the door as Yukio pointed him and the others upstairs.

"He in our room reading his shoujo manga." Yukio waved them in then shut the door and used his key to get to the mission briefing.

Shima, Izumo, and Bon snickered at the thought of Rin reading shoujo. They all headed upstairs. Bon knocked on Rin's door.

"Yukio? I thought you were leaving." They heard Rin call from inside the room and he opened the door. "Oh! Hey guys. I wasn't expecting you." He invited them in and sat back on his bed.

They all filed into the room and took seats. Bon was the first to break the silence. "So where was your brother headed?"

"He got called on a mission. I wasn't expecting one on a weekend but they said they needed a doctor meister."

"Ah. Well you ha–"

"You have _got_ to see the videos of last night!" Shima abruptly cut off Bon.

"V-videos?!" Rin's eyes widened. _Why did they have to have videos?!_

"Yes, videos," Izumo said sharply. "Trust me, they were worth it." A wicked smirk spread across her face.

"Don't worry Rin." Shiemi smiled sweetly. "They aren't that bad. It was fun seeing you so carefree."

"It wasn't just fun, it was hilarious." Konekomaru added.

"Yea we definitely weren't expecting _that!_ " Shima pulled out his phone to open the videos from the night before.

Everyone gathered around Shima on the floor. Rin gulped then joined them.

The first video showed Rin draped across Bon's back, playing with his hair, and calling him Bonbon. Despite himself, Rin couldn't help but laugh at his behavior. The next video showed him laying in Bon's lap, _still_ messing with his hair and calling it 'fuffy'. Rin's face turned beat red, though he was still laughing. Another video showed him attempting to sing along to some music that was playing, failing miserably. _This is so embarrassing!_ Rin thought as the next video played. This one showed Rin sitting at his desk chair giggling while Izumo and Shiemi put his hair in short pigtails. Rin looked over at Izumo who just smirked. Shiemi giggled. He looked back at Shima's phone and this time is showed him hanging on Bon's back again attempting to kiss his cheek. The camera was shaking as Shima was laughing, trying to keep the phone steady. As Bon tried to push him off they tripped and fell into Shima and the video cut off. The next one showed Bon on top of Rin, pinning him to the ground. Bon could be heard speaking. 'Rin you are drunk. You need to just head to bed and sleep this of–' He was interrupted when Rin reached up and kissed him.

"That was unexpected!" Rin called.

Shima shushed him. "The best part is coming.

In the video he fell back down to the floor and Bon called out, 'Rin listen to me!' At that Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck and planted a very passionate kiss on him. Bon's arms gave out and he fell to the floor, making out with his boyfriend, though not much else could be seen from the camera shaking a little too much. A few whistles and comments could be heard from the others before the video ended. The last video showed Rin passed out in Bon's arms as he put him to bed. 'That was some night for you love birds!' Shima whispered from behind the camera. Bon just glared at him. 'I thought it was sweet,' Shiemi said as she yawned. 'Yea, I'm gonna get a cavity,' Izumo added sarcastically. 'I think it's time we all went to bed.' Koneko yawned too and the video shut off.

Shims shut his phone and they all turned to look at Rin. His face was beat red and he was speechless.

Bon grinned arrogantly. "Weren't expecting that were you?"

 **Yea… not sure what I think about this. Hope ya'll liked it! Read and review! The next chapter should be up shortly! But I've officially hit the 20 chapter mark! 80 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	21. No Time

**Cryptidresearcher – I actually already had a similar idea on my list, except it was Rin instead of Bon. : )**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yes! I would love to watch those videos myself!**

 **NoxauraCille – Thanks! Yes school is definitely a stressor. It starts on the 24** **th** **for me**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yep! He finally just gave in 'cause, why not?**

 **Hikari Kimono – No, definitely not weird, perfectly normal. XD**

 **YesaniChan – I have gotten a couple others suggesting cat-nip Rin too so I might just have to do that : ) And, oooohh, I like that second idea!**

 **Theme: No Time  
**

 **So, I actually meant to post this chapter a few days ago. Sorry. : ) But here it is!**

 _'I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date!_

 _No time to say hello; goodbye!_

 _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!'_

Rin stretched his arms and yawned. "So, what exactly are we doing?" Him and Bon were in the main lobby of the dorm flipping through channels on the TV.

"I dunno. Neither of us had anything to do today so now we are just flipping channels." Bon flipped past some anime then gave up and tossed the remote to Rin who simply turned off the TV.

"Alright, well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm hungry. I've got some leftovers in the fridge if you want some."

They sat at a table a moment later with their food and began eating.

"Ok, we need to go on a _real_ date."

"Awe, what's wrong Bon? Channel flipping at an abandoned dorm and eating leftovers doesn't count as a _'real'_ date?" Rin laughed.

"Really?" Bon glared at him.

"Okay, okay. What did you have in mind?" Rin tried to steal a bite off Bon's plate.

Bon poked his hand with his fork. "I was thinking dinner and a movie?"

"Cliché much?" Rin rubbed his hand.

"We don't have to." Bon shrugged

"Eh. Sounds good for a first date." Rin smiled and finished his food.

"Alright, so how 'bout Thursday at 6. That'll give us enough time to go for dinner then catch a late movie." Bon grabbed both of their empty plates and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay. Where are we meeting?" Rin stood up and followed Bon.

"We'll meet here at 5:30 and we can use a key from here to get into town." Bon began washing their plates off.

Rin leaned against the door frame. "Sounds good."

Bon finished and him and Rin headed to the front door. "Kay, I'll see you then." He smiled and gave Rin a goodbye kiss. He pulled out the key that linked to his dorm building and headed through the door.

* * *

After class on Thursday, Rin headed to Yukio's office to ask his opinion on what he should wear tonight. While heading back to the abandoned dorm, he looked at his watch and noticed it was already 5pm. _Shit! No time! I've still gotta get ready!_ He picked up his pace and turned down a different alley hoping it would be a shortcut. He was running at full speed (which is pretty fast for him) when he suddenly ran face first into a brick wall… at least that's what it felt like. He fell backwards groaning and rubbing his now broken nose, blood dripping down his face.

"What the hell!" he stood up and reach a hand out. He walked forward slowly and felt a slight zap to his hand. He looked around and saw a sutra paper on the wall of the alley which created a barrier meant to trap demons that happen to slip into True Cross Campus. "No, no, NO, NOO!" He banged on the barrier, unable to believe his luck. Rin has run into these a few times before and has always had to call his brother to get him out. "Not today of all days!" He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yukio that read 'Stuck in another one. Help!' along with his location. He wiped the blood from his face where his broken nose had already healed. As he was typing out a text to Bon, his phone died. "Aaarrrrggggg!" He burst into flames out of anger and inadvertently crushed his cell. "I don't have time for this!"

Almost an hour later, Yukio finally showed up. "Why didn't you just use your key to get back to the dorm."

"Sorry, I left them in my room. Hurry up!" Rin answered impatiently.

Yukio released the barrier holding Rin. Before Yukio could say anything, Rin bolted off down the alley, determined to make it in time for his date.

"Rin!" Yukio called after him.

"No time! I'm already late!" Rin continued on, pushing aside some shrubbery. Something sliced his hand but he ignored it, pressing forward. As he was nearing the building, he cut across a field and made it inside to find Bon sitting at a table. "Bon, I'm so sorry!"

"Save it." Bon stood up and headed to the door. He paused and turned to face Rin. "Ten minutes, I could handle. Thirty minutes, I could probably handle. But almost and hour and a half!" He sighed and turned back to the door.

Rin followed after him. "Bon, wait! I have an explanation!" He placed a hand on Bon's shoulder to stop him. As soon as his hand touched Bon, they both collapsed to the ground.

 **The beginning was cheesy, I know, but I just thought it would be funny : ). But it seems to be a bit of a recurring problem for my chapters to not work out as planned. This is the chapter that I said I hit a bit of a block with in chapter 17. Hopefully the next chapter actually works out as planned. 21 down, 79 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	22. That's What You Get

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yes, Bon became very impatient after the first hour. : (**

 **Guest – Thanks!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yes, I want one too! It'll save me some walking. ^.^ yea he should listen to Rin but he just wasn't in the mood.**

 **DemonNovice – Thanks I'm glad you think so!**

 **Mashen – yes! Cliffhanger! Muahaha. Lol**

 **Wehavewaffles – yes and here is another one!**

 **Theme: That's What You Get…**

 **Ugh! It's been soooo long since I have posted. But I've officially moved into my new apartment with my best friend and its going well. :) Here's the next chapter.**

After following Rin all the way back to the dorm, Yukio walked inside to find both Rin and Bon collapsed on the ground. Yukio sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen."

After getting both Rin and Bon to his dorm room, he sat at his desk and opened up his computer. After only a few minutes of research, both Rin and Bon began to stir. Rin sat up on his bed and Bon sat up on Yukio's bed. They both looked at each other then stood up in a panic. Yukio spoke up before they could react and they both looked at him. "I'm assuming neither of you have any idea what's going on right now." He looked at Bon, "Rin," then he looked at Rin, "Bon, you both have switched bodies."

"What!" they both yelled after a brief moment of silence.

"How did that happen?!" Bon, or uh, Rin in Bon's body, asked.

"Well, look at your hand," Yukio answered.

(A/N: From here on out, Rin and Bon will be referred to by their mind not body. So Rin in Bon's body will just be Rin and Bon in Rin's body will just be Bon. Unless I'm referring to their physical features.)

Rin looked down at his now larger hand, then he looked back at Yukio, confused.

Yukio chuckled slightly. "Not Bon's hand, _your_ hand." He looked at Bon.

Bon looked down and saw where Rin had gashed his hand earlier that day. His, or rather Rin's, eye's widened. "What happened to you?" Bon looked over at his own body.

"I just cut it on a bush on my way here, no big deal. I just thought it would heal by now." Rin sat back down.

"No, sorry. That particular wound won't completely heal until you two have switched back to normal." Yukio closed his computer. The other two looked at him questioningly. "The plant you cut your hand on is called Demon Root. I tried to stop you when you ran off, but you ignored me." He glared at Rin then continued. "The root of that plant is commonly used among doctor meisters to treat demonic injuries. However, the plant itself had effects that were unknown to me. However, I did a little research and it has been tested on demons; still unknown effects on humans. It seems that if a demon comes in contact with it, that demon switches places with anyone they may have been quarreling with. So, that in mind, it seems that's what you get." Yukio smiled.

"So then how to we get our b-pffftt" Bon began to speak but Rin's tail smothered his face a bit. "Ugh! I can't seem to gain control of this thing!" Then he grabbed it but jumped, not expecting it to hurt.

Rin laughed mockingly. "That's what _you_ get. Now you know what I go through."

" _Anyway_ ," Bon glared back at his own face, "as I was saying, how to we get our own bodies back?"

Yukio laughed. "You two have to work out your differences and make up."

They both slumped back onto the beds.

"Well it's late and you, Bon, should probably just head back to your dorm. You two can work on settling this tomorrow." Yukio laughed.

"…wait. I have to go back to my dorm… like this?" Bon asked incredulously. "Koneko and Shima will _never_ let me live this down!"

Rin fell over laughing.

"What are you laughing at, blueberry?"

"Nononono. _You_ are the blueberry now!" Rin's laughing continued.

"So, what does that make you? The rooster?" Bon smirked.

Rin stopped laughing and crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

Yukio sat rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

 **Hahahaha. I had too much fun writing this one. Though, not sure how the next chapter is going to go… Oh, well. I'll just improvise. ^.^ I have realized I haven't brought Kuro in in a while so I'm gonna try and bring him in next chapter! Well, 22 down, 79 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	23. Rain

**Crazydutchy – yes Bon will definitely learn his lesson**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – yep, gotta have them switch names ^.^ Rin ain't too happy lol**

 **Cryptidresearcher – here it is! Though it might be a while for the next… :(**

 **Gallademaster101 – yes! My OTP too! I love your idea! I will keep that in mind!**

 **Nox – Eh?**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – some miracle? Yep here it is**

 **Mashen – I'm glad you liked it!**

 **BubberDuckaroo – hmmm maybe I shouldn't be feeding your addiction? Nah, might as well! XD**

 **Theme: Rain**

 **Well, here is the next one. It will probably be a little while till the next one. Also, I don't know if everyone realizes how the 100 theme challenge works. It is a challenge because I don't choose the themes myself. I have a list of 100 predetermined themes that I have to use for each chapter. So when I get requests from readers, I look to see if that request will fit into a theme I haven't used or if I can tweak it enough to fit into a theme. But don't stop the requests! They give me ideas!**

The next morning, Rin was woken up by Kuro pawing at his face. **Why are you here. Where is Rin? You are Rin's boyfriend aren't you?**

Rin pushed Kuro off him and sat up. He yawned and looked at Kuro. "Where have you been? Are you hungry, Kuro?" Rin got up and pulled on a shirt only to realize that it didn't fit him. Confused, he looked down and only then remembered he wasn't exactly… himself… so to speak. It took him a minute to realize that Kuro was still mewing and he couldn't understand him. "Huh, I guess that makes sense. I don't have my demonic abilities." He looked down at Kuro. "Sorry, Kuro. It's me, Rin, but I can't exactly understand you at the moment but ill make you something to eat."

 **Rin? You're Rin? You look like your boyfriend.** Kuro followed Rin down to the kitchen and patiently waited for his breakfast.

After breakfast, and after some insistence from Kuro, Rin and Kuro both headed to school.

With Kuro hanging on his shoulder, they he walked into the classroom to find Bon sitting at the very front and the other two boys at the back trying to hold in their laughter. Even Izumo was trying not to laugh. Shiemi, on the other hand, just seemed fascinated. When they spotted Rin in the doorway, they all burst out laughing. Rin laughed too but Bon just crossed his arms, his tail flicking irritatedly. Kuro jumped off of Rin and jumped up onto the desk in front of Bon.

 **So, if that's Rin, then I'm guessing you are his boyfriend that is always over.**

Bon just stared at the two tailed cat with wide eyes. Rin walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Bon?" Rin asked with amusement. "Not used to hearing a demon's thoughts?"

"That is so cool." Bon just continued to stare.

 **Okay that is getting a little creepy.**

Bon shook his head. "Sorry, Kuro. Just trying to get used to this."

Kuro laughed then hopped back up on Rin's shoulder.

"Hey Bon!"

Rin's head turned to look at his pink haired friend.

Shima bust out laughing.

Bon rolled his eyes. "You are so childish."

"No, no, no, no. Seriously." Shima walked up behind Bon and Rin. "What's it like being a demon?" He held in another laugh.

"So you can hear Kuro's thoughts? What's that like?" Koneko joined them.

"It must be really interesting going from brawny to scrawny." Izumo chuckled.

Rin crossed his arms. "Hmph!" He mumbled to himself, "I'm not that scrawny."

"This is so cool. You two can learn so much about each other like this." Shiemi clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Uuuuuuggghhh!" Bon burst into flames and everyone stood back. Bon stood up and looked around. "I'm sorry, I-I—" Frustrated, Bon grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged him out the door. They continued outside where it had begun to rain and the flames around Rin's body died down.

"Uh, Bon-"

"We are not going back to class until we get this situation figured out," Bon interrupted, without looking back at Rin. He pressed forward, dragging Rin behind him. They rounded a corner when suddenly stopped. Rin ended up ahead of him, not expecting the sudden stop. He looked back to see Bon rubbing his nose.

"What the hell is this?" Bon put a hand up and hit a seemingly invisible wall.

Rin suddenly realized what happened after he saw a similar paper sutra on the wall. He laughed and looked at Bon.

"The hell are you laughing at?" Bon crossed his arms.

"Well, now you get a taste of what it's like to be me." Rin pointed to the wall.

Bon realized what has happened and looked at Rin. "Does this happen to you often?" Bon asked sincerely.

"Yes," Rin stated simple, face going serious.

Bon looked down, then sat on the ground. The rain began to come down harder. "That's why you were late." He realized that this is what must have happened the day before.

Rin sat down on the ground in front of him outside the barrier.

Bon looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't even give you time to expl-" There was a loud, long crash of thunder and Bon started screaming, holding his ears.

"Bon! Bon, are you okay?"

Bon looked up at Rin after the thunder stopped. "What was that?! It felt like my ears were exploding!"

Rin sat back down. "That's my heightened hearing. It takes some getting used to," Rin said calmly.

Bon put his hands down. "That's an understatement. I guess I never realized how much control your abilities really needed. You just always made it look so easy."

"Yea, that's just practice. And I don't always have complete control." Rin smiled and then they both collapsed.

They woke up a moment later. They sat up and looked at each other. Rin jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. "Yes! We are back!"

Bon stood up and smiled at him in amusement. "Guess we can just go back to class now."

Rin pouted at that.

Bon walked forward and took Rin's hand to walk back to class. Rin hit the wall of the barrier and fell backwards.

"Oh, yea" Bon walked over and removed the barrier.

Rin glared at him.

* * *

A moment later they walked back into class where Yukio had already begun teaching. Everyone looked at them soaking wet and dripping.

"I see you two have worked out your problem and are back to normal." Yukio gestured for them to take a seat.

They sat down leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Uh, hey guys." Shima called from behind them. "It's raining."

 **Meh, not my favorite chapter. It went better in my mind than on paper. Just the typical, cliché "learn what it's like to be in my shoes" sort of thing. Oh well.** **23 down, 78 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**

 **P.S. I didn't get a chance to proof read this chapter so if there are any mistakes, don't worry, I will try and correct them later.**


	24. Obsession

**DoctorMerlinReid – You are most welcome! Thank** ** _you_** **for taking the time to review!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Well, here's hoping you get your wish ;)**

 **Acrisafu – Thanks! I hope you continue liking all the chapters to come!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – I'm glad you liked it and that's good cause there are probably going to be more cliché chapters to come. Lol**

 **Evilneko101 – YES! OMG! You were the only one to mention that! That makes me happy!**

 **Gallademaster – Nah, you aren't bad at writing reviews. That was a good review!**

 **Mashen -**

 **Well I'm glad you can't wait, but I'm still not sure exactly how far they are going to go. :)**

 **Reachiingthestaars – Awesome! Thanks!**

 **Theme: Obsession**

 **Even though classes have started back up I am still trying to keep up with my writing. I take my tablet to campus and write while I'm waiting for class to start. (Sometimes even during class ;) lol) For this chapter I thought I would have kind of a follow up after the whole body switch thing.**

After classes that Monday Bon had noticed some dark clouds in the sky and insisted on walking Rin back to his dorm. He had left his keys behind… again and Bon didn't have his, thinking he wouldn't need it today. Rin wasn't sure why Bon had insisted but allowed him anyway. _What's wrong with a simple, peaceful walk with your boyfriend?_ Or so he thought. On their way to the dorm it had started thundering. Rin had closed his eyes for just a second at the sound.

"Rin are you okay? Is the thunder too loud? I have ear plugs if you need them," Bon asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fi- why do you have ear plugs?"

"Well, after hearing what thunder sounds like to you, I decided to keep some with me in case you wanted some on thundery days."

Rin just rolled his eyes. He turned down an alley but was suddenly stopped by Bon.

"Wait! I'll check for barriers and traps first."

Rin groaned loudly, obviously annoyed. He watched Bon inspect every inch of the alley. When he deemed it safe he waved for Rin to come. Rin's shoulders slumped and he reluctantly followed Bon back to the old dorms.

"Don't worry," Bon smiled, "I checked for demon root bushes as well."

"Arrrgggggghhh! That's it! I can't take it!"

Bon looked at his boyfriend, confused. "What's wrong? Did you run into a trap I missed?"

"No! You. Are. Smothering. Me!" Rin punctuated each word for emphasis. "You have been so damn overprotective and obsessed since we switched bodies! Just stop! I have been living like this for a while now and I promise I know what I am doing and how to keep myself safe!" Before Bon could react, Rin ran off in the opposite direction.

"Rin!" Bon called after him but didn't follow. He remained where he was trying to process what had just happened. The rain had just started to fall and it was becoming darker by the second. After a moment, thinking Rin didn't want to speak to him, he continued on to the abandoned dorm to talk to Yukio.

* * *

"Bon? Where is Rin? I thought you both walked back together?" Yukio looked at Bon, who was completely soaked from the rain.

"I'm… pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to me at the moment. He got mad at me and ran off." Bon's face was down and his shoulders slumped, but he didn't fail to notice Yukio's eyes widen. "What?"

"Bon, you have to go find him. Even though he won't admit it, he is terrified of thunder."

Now Bon's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I've been with him through thunderstorms. He always seems perfectly fine."

"Yea, well, he's really good at putting on a brave face. He has had sensitive hearing even before he unsealed his powers. But ever since we were younger, before he had control of his sensitive hearing, he-" A crash of thunder interrupted his thoughts. "He was scared to death of thunder because of how loud it seemed to him. Once he gained control, or a better word would be concentration, of his hearing I could still see him flinch when he heard it. I think he got so used to being scared of it, that the fear never really left him. As time went on, he got better and better at hiding his fear. But I could still find him hiding during storms when he thought I was gone or not looking." There was another clash of thunder. He looked back at Bon. "You have to go find him! He is probably hiding somewhere. He loses concentration on his powers when he gets angry or hurt, so it is probably worse for him right now."

Without saying anything further, Bon bolted out the front door into the storm.

Bon ran down the alley where he last saw Rin, hoping to figure out where he went. He rounded the corner, running down the street of stores and restaurants. There was another crash of thunder and Bon heard a yelp from down another alley. He slowed to a walk and followed the sound. He found Rin huddled in a corner with his eyes squeezed shut and gripping his ears. Bon kneeled down and shook Rin just slightly to get his attention. Rin jumped.

"Rin, listen to me. You have to focus." There was another sound of thunder and Rin yelped again, gripping his head harder. "Rin, I know you are scared, but you have to concentrate and block out the sound." Bon spoke soothingly. "I'm sorry. You were right; I should have trusted your control over your own powers. Now concentrate. I know you are scared; I know you always have been, but you don't have to hide it from me."

Rin calmed a bit, flinched at the sound of thunder again, but didn't grab his ears. Bon helped him up and held him close to his chest. Despite being soaked from the rain, Rin could feel the warmth of his boyfriend's chest. They stayed like that for a while: Rin flinching when thunder shook the ground and Bon whispering comforting words to him.

* * *

They both arrived back at the dorm a little while later. Yukio got them towels and made them some hot coffee; he never said anything about Rin's fear, nor did he let on that he knew. He just smiled, knowing his brother was in good hands.

 **Well there you have it. I felt like Bon would be the type of person to become a bit overprotective, especially after switching bodies and finding out exactly how hard it is. But he has learned! Hope y'all liked it! 24 down, 76 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	25. Relaxation

**YesaniChan – Wait before you jump out a window, I'll put a trampoline there XD**

 **Mashen – That's a lot of obssion ;) And don't worry. I don't plan on stopping any time soon!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Here's your cheesecake! — ('-')O**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Thanks! I'm glad you do!**

 **Gallademaster101 – yes. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.**

 **Theme: Relaxation**

 **Not much to this chapter. I just figured I'd give the characters a break from all the craziness. :)**

"Alright class, I've got some good news for you today." Yukio had just walked into class and after what he just said, the exwires were whispering to each other wondering what the news could be. "Quiet down or it won't happen." The class got quiet quick. "Okay, a couple weeks back, if you all remember, we got a mission about a firebreathing chicken."

"Ha! Yea, that basan! That was a waste of time!" Shima retorted.

"Anyway," Yukio pointed a glance at Shima, "The mayor of that town wanted to thank us for getting rid of it. He gave each of us a two day pass to a hot springs resort." Excited chatter broke out among the exwires. Yukio continued, ignoring the exwires' talking. "The passes start this weekend. There will be a bus to take us there at 8am Saturday morning. Please pair up with who you will be rooming with and I will see you all on Saturday." He dismissed the class, and him and Rin headed back to their dorm.

* * *

Rin was in the kitchen making dinner for him and his brother. Yukio was leaning on the counter watching him. He always did enjoy watching him cook because he knew it made him happy. Though, he would never admit that to Rin. He must have been staring because he caught Rin's attention.

"What are you staring at four-eyes?" Rin questioned but smiled.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

Rin was about to ask what he was thinking about, but Yukio didn't give him the chance to ask.

"So what are you making, anyway?" Yukio tried to change the subject.

"Just a stir fry; it's almost done." A few minutes later, Rin turned off the fire to the stove and served the food.

At the table, Yukio finally spoke up about what he's been wanting to talk about. "So…" He hesitated. "Have you paired with anyone for the resort?"

"Yea, I thought that would be obvious. Bon and I are pairing up." Rin took a bite of his food.

"Yes, that's what I figured. But Rin, I think, as your teacher _and_ brother, I need to advise against that."

Rin almost choked on his food. "Why?! You really think we'd do anything? Or do you just not trust us?!" Rin's temper was rising.

"No it's not that. But it is the same reason the school as their 'no co-ed' dorms. Boys can't room with girls and girls can't room with boys. I realize you are both boys but- ugh." He couldn't think of how to word his point without sounding rude. He took a breath and spoke again. "The point I am trying to get at is that the school does not want anyone rooming with someone they are in a relationship with. It is the school's policy, not mine."

Rin calmed down and understood his brother's point. "Okay, well, then I don't have anyone to pair with."

"We will have to see who is paired with who on Saturday morning."

The both finished their diner and headed to bed.

* * *

Saturday morning came and everyone was in front of the school loading their stuff onto the bus. Only one person was missing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rin was running down the path with his tie half done. "I overslept again."

Yukio and Izumo rolled their eyes, Shima and Konekomaru laughed. Bon fixed Rin's tie and helped load his stuff onto the bus. Yukio and the others watched Rin lead Bon away and was talking to him. They both looked upset. They rejoined the group with everyone staring at them. Yukio took everyone's attention off of them.

"Alright, we have run into a slight problem. I need to know who everyone is paired up with."

Shima and Koneko raised their hands together, then Izumo and Shiemi raised their hands together. Rin and Bon raised their hands together and everyone looked at them 'knowingly'. Yukio glared at his brother, and they put their hands down.

"Shima, Miwa, would you mind having a third person in your room?" He gestured to Bon. "Then Rin can just room with me."

Before either of them could answer, another voice interrupted them. "Or he could just room with me~"

Everyone turned and saw a fiery redhead wearing hardly anything.

Yukio's face had a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "Shura? Why are you here?"

"Well that's rude. What happened to a nice hello~?" Shura walked up and leaned on the bus and laughed at the fact that Shima was staring at her chest. "I was serious though~, let the kid room with me." She smiled manipulatively and threw an arm around Rin's shoulders and pressed her breasts against him. She didn't fail to notice Bon's face get beet red.

"But Ms. Kirigakure, isn't that against school policy?" Koneko questioned.

"Yea, besides, w-wouldn't I make a better roommate?" Shima was drooling.

Rin heard Koneko whisper something about Shima being a monk.

"Nyaa~ This one here is without a roomie, and besides I'm a teacher, he'll be fine~"

Rin gulped.

Yukio sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. "Well I guess Bon will be rooming with me." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Wait, seriously? You are allowing that?" Izumo looked shocked

"Well she is a teacher. I think that makes her responsible enough to room with a boy," Shiemi spoke a bit nervously.

Izumo scoffed at her innocence.

Shima pulled Bon away from the group and whispered. "Bon, you are okay with this? I mean, geez, even you had to have noticed how big her boobs are."

"Yes it annoys me that she is all over him, but if you are asking if I trust Rin to room with her without anything happening, then yes I trust him fully." Bon saw Rin smile. He smacked Shima.

"What was that for?" Shima was rubbing his head.

"You idiot, you know he can hear us?"

Rin grinned broadly.

"Oh, right… demon hearing."

* * *

After arriving at the resort, the girls and guys had already split up and gone to their corresponding hot springs.

Bon was just getting into the water and Koneko noticed Rin blush a bit. "Damn, he's hot," Rin whispered under his breath. Konekomaru snickered and Rin blushed even more then sank further into the water.

Bon settled into the water and let out and audible sigh. "This is just what I needed." He looked around. "Where's Rin?"

"Umm…" Koneko pointedly looked at the bubbles coming up from the water.

Bon looked puzzled. "How long, exactly, has he been down there?"

"Several minutes, now," Koneko answered.

"Wow! He can really hold his breath!" Shima exclaimed.

"Why do you sound so surprised? After everything you have learned about his demonic abilities?" Yukio chuckled.

"Oh, duh." He sank into the water, too, but came up after only a few seconds. "Woah, it's too hot to submerge my head!"

Rin finally came up and everyone was looking at him. "W-what?"

"Umm, your face is really red…" Bon said slowly.

Rin's face got redder. "R-r-really? It's, uh, 'cause of the, uh, hot water, yea."

Bon whispered to Konekomaru. "I thought the heat didn't affect him."

Koneko snickered.

* * *

"So why did you offer to room with Rin?" Izumo asked Shura after the girls settled into their water.

"'Cause that torch needs to continue his training. I'll probably keep him up late tonight doing some more sets of those candles~ He hasn't done any in way too long just 'cause I've been gone." Shura leaned back, relaxing in the hot water.

"But Ms. Kirigakure-" Shiemi started but was interrupted.

"Come on kid, just call me Shura. We're on vacation~"

"Well, Ms. Shura, isn't that exactly the reason Rin shouldn't be doing his training. I think he needs some relaxation." Shiemi was wringing her hands together nervously.

Shura sat up, seeming to think about her words. "Hmm, yea, I guess you're right. He can restart training after vacation is over. Besides," Shura smiled knowingly, "something tells me he won't get much sleep tonight anyway."

 **This one came out a bit longer than expected and I'm still not done, so I decided to make it two chapters instead of one. Sorry if it is a bit boring, but I finally brought Shura in! I'm not sure how well I did with her character, she is kind of a hard one for me, so let me know what y'all think! I am officially a fourth of the way there! 25 down, 75 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	26. Secret

**Inlivewithshizaya – yea, you're right, there should be trust. But he was also doing it for the schools policy too. :)**

 **Crazydutchy – not much is left to happen so don't expect too much ;)**

 **YesaniChan- Yes I will bring her in more! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – no, nothing like that :) you'll find out. Also yes! I love Shy!Rin**

 **Allie – I'm glad you found it so cute! There is definitely more coming up!**

 **Mashen – don't expect too much!**

 **Allie – Thanks I'm glad you think I'm doing well with both BonxRin and Shura!**

 **Gallademaster101 – Maaaaybe~ But don't get your hopes too high :)**

 **Theme: Secret**

After Shura fell asleep that night, Rin snuck out of bed and backed out the door, closing it silently so as to not wake her. As he walked backwards down the hallway, making sure she wasn't going to come after him, he bumped into someone else behind him. He jumped and whirled around to find a rooster haired teen.

"Bon?!" Rin whispered. "How did you know I was sneaking out to come get you?"

"I didn't. _I_ was sneaking out to come get _you._ "

They both laughed for a moment.

"So. To the hot spring?" Bon gestured Rin down the hall.

* * *

Shura left her room a few minutes later and knocked on Yukio's door. "Hey chicken." She spoke just loud enough for him to hear her.

Yukio opened the door and shut it behind them.

"I told you they were gonna sneak out~" Shura smiled.

"Yes, I know." Yukio rolled his eyes. "Do you think we should follow them?"

"What for~? They are both responsible-"

Yukio just glared at her.

"Ok, Bon, at least, is responsible." She laughed. "I say we just enjoy the springs ourselves and maaybe eaves drop a bit." She smirked mischievously.

They both ended up in the hot spring next door to where Rin and Bon were with nothing but a wall to separate them.

* * *

Bon and Rin stepped into the water and relaxed into the heat.

"You know they are both spying on us, right?" Bon asked Rin.

"Yea." Rin grinned.

They looked at each other knowingly and began making splashing and moaning sounds.

On the other side, Yukio's eyes suddenly widened and even Shura looked surprised.

"Wow, you think they finally went all the way~?" Shura joked.

"This isn't funny, Shura!" Yukio got out of the water to head over to Bon and Rin.

"Wait, four-eyes!" Shura ran after him.

Yukio knocked loudly on the door. "Rin! It's Yukio! You've got five seconds and I'm coming in!" (A/N I figured he should give him a warning before just bursting in ;) )

Yukio and Shura both burst in to find the two boys sitting calmly in the hot spring smirking. Shura fell on the floor laughing. "You two knew we were there the whole time?!" Shura asked between laughing fits.

Yukio's mouth just hung open.

"You know? It's funny how everyone keeps forgetting I have demon hearing." Rin laughed.

"And aside from that, even I could hear you two." Bon added.

Yukio sat on the ground without a word, a bit more relieved than anything else.

Shura high-fived them both and joined them in the water. A few minutes later Yukio joined them. The others had woken up from Shura's laughter and joined them as well. (A/N everyone is in bathing suits here btw) They spent the rest of the night laughing and telling stories.

 **Hope y'all liked it. It was probably a bit boring though, but it was a nice break for the characters I guess. Please review and let me know your thoughts. 26 down, 74 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	27. Foreign

**Inlivewithshizaya – hey, great minds think alike!**

 **Gallademaster101 – definitely!**

 **Mashen – Thanks! Sorry it took so long for 27 but here it is!**

 **Sonighungergamesfangirl – lol I have done the same thing!**

 **Allie – thanks! I like making people happy (in a non-creepy way XD )**

 **Komasan – yes they are my OTP too! I loved writing the ending to that chapter!**

 **Theme: Foreign**

After their mini-vacation at the hot springs, things went back to normal pretty quick. The exwires have already gone on a few more small missions, many of which Shima complained about. Yukio has recently been preparing them for an upcoming test in demon pharmaceutics and all in all, things have been pretty routine. That is, until…

"Okumura!"

"Huh?! What?!" Rin had jumped out of his seat after being abruptly woken by his brother.

The others laughed and Yukio sighed, irritated. "How many times are you going to fall asleep in one class period?"

Rin sat back down and laid his head down, ignoring his brother.

Bon elbowed him. "Come on, you know you have to pass your classes."

Rin groaned and lifted his head. "I realize I ha-" Rin froze before he finished his response, his tail stood up straight.

"Uh, Rin?" Bon waved a hand in front of Rin's face.

No response.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Bon looked at Yukio worriedly.

When Yukio began to approach, Rin suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

The whole class gasped.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Bon was still staring at where Rin was just two seconds before.

Yukio and the others were speechless.

* * *

"-ve to pass.. my.. uummm…" Rin looked around and noticed he was no longer with Bon and the others. Instead he was standing in the middle of, what looked like, another cram school classroom. However, he did not recognize any of the students and they didn't look Japanese either. Upon further observation, he noticed he was standing in the middle of a large summoning circle drawn on the ground. "So, you, uhh, summoned me?" He looked around.

The teacher began speaking to his students. "You see, when more than one tamer combines their blood on one summons circle, you can summon a much more powerful demon."

"Say What?!"

"Excuse me demon, but we summoned you and I am teaching a class, please be quiet." The teacher continued his lesson, further ignoring Rin. "As a safety precaution, always keep holy water grenades in case an upper level demon like this does not cooperate. A summoned demon needs to be able to follow orders immediately otherwise it cause the tamers to be in trouble when in battle."

While the teacher was talking, a curious student had pulled on Rin's tail.

"Aaahh! Hey!" Rin cradled his tail close and looked hurt and angry. "I am not an _it_! Don't ignore me!"

One of the more nervous looking students noticed Rin getting angry and sloppily threw her grenade. It fell at Rin's feet and sprayed. Rin fell to the ground, his ankles burning. "Aaarrggg, what the hell? I didn't do anything."

The teacher addressed the students. "While it is good to protect yourself if you feel threatened, you can't toss a grenade for every little thing. This will cause the demon to want to _defy_ you instead of listen to you."

"Oi! Don't just ignore me!" Rin yelled from the floor. "I am not just a demon, I'm human too!"

The teacher finally acknowledged Rin. "Human? That has never happened. Usually those with demon blood now have so little that it is impossible to summon them and holy water wouldn't affect them."

"I'm half demon, not just a human with a small percentage of demon blood." Rin tried to stand up but couldn't.

The teacher looked intrigued and helped Rin into a chair. The students were interested too and sat down to hear Rin's story.

"Where am I anyway?" Rin finally asked.

"Oh, you are in Dallas, Texas in America."

* * *

"What do you think happened to him, Teach?" Bon had his phone in his hand trying, for the hundredth time, to call Rin. "It's not going through!" Bon yelled, frustrated.

"Well if it didn't go through the first ninety-nine times you called him, what makes you think it will work now?" Izumo asked sardonically. She sat down, just as confused as everyone else.

Yukio was sitting at his desk on his computer. He hasn't said a word since Rin disappeared.

"What could cause someone to disappear in smoke like that?" Shiemi asked; she was too worried to even stand and was on the verge of tears. Shima was trying to comfort her (completely innocently!)

"I think that's the wrong question to ask," Konekomaru stated, trying to figure everything out.

"What do you mean?" Shima stood up. Bon finally put his phone down.

"Well, I don't think we should be asking how someone could disappear like that but, rather, how a _demon_ could disappear like that.

Realization dawned on the tamers' faces. Izumo stood up. "He was summoned!"

Bon wasn't sure how to react to that except to ask the obvious question… again. "Ok, then if he was summoned, _where is he?_ "

"America."

Everyone turned to Yukio.

"I tracked the GPS on his phone. He is in Texas, America."

"So how are we going to get to him?!" Bon asked incredulously.

"I'm sure Rin will realize how it happened and he should know if he destroys the circle, he'll end up back here."

* * *

"So you are another cram school student?" One student confirmed.

"You are from Japan?! That's awesome!" Another student added.

"Do you have any powers?"

"What's it like having a tail? Sorry I pulled it."

"I-I'm sorry about the grenade."

Rin's tail flicked indignantly.

All the students were gathered around him asking questions and making comments.

"Alright students, let him breath." The teacher backed the students up a bit.

"I have a question," Rin spoke up, "If I am in America, how are you all speaking Japanese?"

All the students looked at each other, confused.

The teacher spoke, "We are not speaking Japanese; you are speaking English."

"Huh?!"

"When a demon is summoned, they are automatically able to speak the native language of their summoner," the teacher informed him, then had a question of his own. "If you don't mind me asking," the teacher continued, "who was your demonic parent?"

Rin hesitated. "Well… My biological father was demon."

"Biological father?" One student repeated.

"So were you not raised by him?" Another asked.

"No," was all he said. He hoped that ended the discussion but the students' questions kept coming and the teacher was too curious to stop them.

"So what happened to him, then?"

"Did your mother raise you alone?"

"Was he killed by an exorcist?"

It seemed that all sensitivity was lost with their curiosity.

Rin wanted to run out of that classroom and away from the students, but his ankles were still healing. He finally sighed and gave in. "My mother was killed and I was adopted by another exorcist. My father is…" He looked at everyone and got ready for the backlash. "Satan." The whole classroom got silent and everyone backed away. Rin quickly continued, "I didn't choose my father is and my _real_ father is the one who raised my! And he was killed by Satan! It is my goal in life to defeat Satan!"

"Wow, so that is why you were summoned when we combined out blood. As the son of Satan, you must be a powerful demon. Even if you are only half demon." The teacher calmed the students and they sat down.

Rin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The questions had finally stopped coming one after another, though, he seems to think that it is only because they are scared.

After a few moments, a student finally spoke up. "So, you're a half demon training to become an exorcist. How does the Grigori feel about that?"

"Uh, well…" Rin explained to them how he was a secret at first but when the higher-ups found out, he now has a deadline to pass the exorcist exam in order to stay his execution. "So basically, as long as I am useful to them, and they can control me, they will keep me alive."

The students all looked fascinated.

"Ok, I hate to cut this short but I've been gone a while, my friends are probably worried. How am I supposed to get back to Japan?"

Everyone, including the teacher, looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What?" Rin looked around. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You really don't know how to get back?" One student asked, dumbfounded.

"Ummm, should I?" He heard some snickers after that.

"And you are supposed to pass the exam an only a few months?" One student said sarcastically.

Rin looked insulted and his tail hit the ground.

"In order to return a summoned demon back to where it… _he_ came from, you simply have to break the circle." The teacher walked over to the drawn circle. "You ready?"

Rin grinned. "Yep! See ya!"

The teacher rubbed the circle with his food and Rin disappeared again in smoke. The teacher turned to his students. "He's got a lot of work ahead of him if plans on passing his exam." The class snickered

* * *

An explosion of smoke appeared in the cram school classroom back in Tokyo. Before he could say anything, Rin was tackled to the ground by Bon and the rest of his friends. Yukio smiled, relieved that he was back.

" _That_ was awesome!" was all Rin could say.

 **I almost broke it into two chapters but decided to just finish it instead. I like it though, I like stories of Rin being summoned. (Might use it in a future chapter ;) ) Review please! 27 down, 73 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	28. Hold My Hand

**DoctorMerlinReid – Yes I thought that would make for some great stories later!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – hmm dunno, it just kind of popped into my mind ;) and yes the kids were a little mean**

 **Komasan – Yes, if only this was all cannon, the world would be a better place. :)**

 **Inlivewithshizaya – yes I think that would be a good thing to use in a future chapter. I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Mashen - Thanks!**

 **Wehavewaffles – yay you reviewed! Awesome! And Thanks!**

 **YesaniChan – SO MUCH YES!**

 **Theme: Hold My Hand (aka** ** _Bon_** **ding)**

"Alright, time to make up for that failed date." Bon had just come bursting into Rin's room the next morning. He grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged him out of his room.

"Bon…"

"No, you don't have a choice. We are going now so nothing else can intervene."

"Bon…"

"Rin, please, I know what happened on our first date and I obviously don't blame you-"

"Bon!"

Bon finally stopped and turned towards Rin just before they went down stairs. "What?"

"Bon, I am still in PJs."

"Oh." Bon stopped then snickered.

"What?"

"You not only have bed hair, but a bed tail too." He pointed to the very disheveled tuft at the tip of Rin's tail.

* * *

Rin had gotten dressed and brushed out his hair and tail. Bon was sitting at Rin's desk. "So, where are we going?"

"…Um. I didn't really think about that."

"Well, we are both out of ideas. Why don't we ask the others and see if they have any good ideas?" Rin motioned to the door.

"Alright." Bon pulled out his key to the cram school and opened the door. They both walked through and appeared in one of the school hallways.

"I know Yukio is in his office today so let's see if he has any ideas." Rin headed off to Yukio's office with Bon following behind. "Hey, Yukio!"

"Rin?" Yukio looked up from his work. "What are you two doing here?"

Bon spoke up. "Well, I wanted to make up for our failed date the other day and wanted to see if you had any ideas."

"Oh." Yukio turned back to his work. "How 'bout a study date? We all know Rin needs it."

Rin pouted and his tail drooped.

"Umm… Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." Bon grabbed Rin's hand again and led him out of Yukio's office and used another key to step into his dorm room. They found Konekomaru sitting at his desk studying.

Koneko looked up. "Oh hey guys. How's it going?"

"Hey Koneko!" Rin waved.

They both explained the situation to him and asked for his input on date ideas.

"Oh! Well, a study date might be fun," he smiled, "and beneficial."

Rin's shoulders slumped and his tail twitched irritatedly. He was led away by Bon again. They went on to ask Izumo, Shima, and Shiemi for ideas. Izumo also suggested a study date, Shiemi suggested an herbal tea party, and Shima… well… never mind.

Feeling bummed, they began heading back to Rin's dorm. While walking down the hallway in the cram school, they bumped, literally, into none other than Mephisto. Rin looked up at who he had bumped into and saw the headmaster in his usual clown getup.

"Ah, now what are you two doing out and about on a Saturday?" A toothy grin spread across his face. "Looking for some date ideas, I presume?"

"How did you know?" Rin looked dumbfounded.

"Well, I always make it a point to know what my students are up to, especially my ward." His grin did not waver. "Eins, Zwei, Drei~!" With a flourish of his hand, two tickets to Mepphy Land appeared out of thin air. He passed over Rin and handed the tickets to Bon.

"It definitely beats all the other suggestions," he said to a pouting Rin.

Mephisto turned and walked off, calling behind him, "Have fuuunn~"

"At least it gives up something." Bon took Rin's hand and led the way to the narcissistically themed amusement park. Rin smiled; his tail waved happily as he was led away.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, night had already fallen. They could hear music and talking and could smell all kinds of food. The large statue of Mephisto stood at the center of the park… still missing the head of the statue…

This time, Rin led Bon by the hand towards the big rollercoaster at the back of the park. They went all over the park, tried many rides, and all types of food. Finally, towards the end of the night, they ended up in line at the Ferris wheel.

"Ferris wheel? Really?" Bon questioned.

"Why not? It's a classic." Rin grinned.

They both got into one of the cars. Once all the cars had been filled, the Ferris wheel began its ride. A few minutes into the ride, it suddenly stopped with Bon and Rin at the top of the wheel overlooking the whole park. They looked at each other.

"Wow really?" Bon deadpanned.

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"How cliché." Bon rolled his eyes.

The ride had suddenly jerked forward and, out of instinct, Rin grabbed Bon's hand. Bon was surprised at first, then smiled. Rin blushed. Bon leaned in and kissed Rin as the ride came to a finish, still holding hands. Rin's tail snaked around Bon's hand and up his arm. This made bon smile in the middle of their kiss.

* * *

Floating somewhere above, sitting in a large wingback chair, a toothy smile spread across the face of the king of time.

 **This idea was requested by Gallademaster101. Thanks for the suggestion. Hope it came out how you were wanting! It was a bit of a cutesy, cliché type. XD 28 down, 72 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	29. Drug

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Clichés can be so cute and yes study dates are the worst, Rin would definitely agree**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Mephisto would definitely make for an interesting big brother :)**

 **Mashen – Thanks! Also, the pun was Gallademaster101's idea :)**

 **Komasan – Thanks! But don't get too used to it. It's about to not be so cute. :)**

 **00 – Yes! All the Ships!**

 **YesaniChan – No don't melt! You have to keep reading!**

 **Theme: Drug**

 **Ok. I think my characters have had enough of a break. Time to get back to being sadistic! :)**

A few days had passed since their make-up date. Currently, Bon was in Rin's room helping him study for his classes. Rin, however, was quickly losing interest.

"Rin?" Bon looked up and saw Rin fiddling with his tail. "Rin!"

"Huh?" Rin finally looked up. He sighed when he saw Bon pointing to his notes. "Uugh! I need a break!"

"But you have hardly done anything!"

Yukio, who was doing work at his desk, just rolled his eyes at his brother's usual lack of attention span.

Before Bon could get him refocused, Rin had already stood up and headed to the door. "Don't worry. I'm just going to get me a snack from the store and then I'll be able to focus better." He headed out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

After checking out at the store with a few snacks, some for Bon too, Rin began to head back down the road to the dorm. He suddenly stopped when he heard a small click that no human ear would have picked up. There was hardly anyone out at this time so it was easy to pick up the scent of a human a few blocks away. While distracted by his thoughts, he failed to dodge the shot that hit him in the shoulder. He looked down to see a tranq dart piercing his shoulder. In his anger, his fangs grew and his pupils dilated. His tail whipped furiously behind him.

* * *

An annoying tapping sound could be heard in the dorm room. Yukio tried his best to ignore it but eventually snapped. "Suguro, could you please stop tapping you pencil?"

Bon looked down, just now noticing what he was doing. He dropped his pencil on the desk. "Sorry Teach, I'm just a bit worried about Rin. He should have been back by now."

Yukio looked at the time and noticed that more than an hour had passed since Rin left for the store. "You're right. What could be taking him so long?"

Bon stood up and headed to the door. "I'm going to look for him!"

"Wait." Yukio closed his books, grabbed his exorcist robes and guns and followed behind Bon. "If he is in trouble, he might need both of us."

Bon looked back at Rin's bed. "Especially seeing that he left his sword here." He grabbed the sword and they both headed out to find the half demon.

* * *

Rin's body burst into cerulean flames and he pulled the dart out of his shoulder. "What the hell!" He dropped his bag and rushed towards his shooter. Before the attacker could make another shot, Rin was already beside him. He didn't get a good look at the guy's face before he let loose a holy water grenade. Rin stumbled backwards but suppressed the pain. "You bastard!" He ran forwards but his vision was still a bit blurry. The attacker ended up behind him and he forced him backwards by his tail. He couldn't hold in the pain this time and let out a scream. While on the ground, he heard another click and felt another shot, then another, and another. After being injected by four tranquilizer darts, he could no longer remain conscious.

 **So I'll just leave y'all hanging right there**. **It's October so time for some tricks. Muahahaha! Anyway ^.^ Review please! 29 down, 71 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	30. Cage

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – yes, I am back to being sadistic. :) And nah, I don't think I could write in** ** _that_** **direction. :) But your story is awesome! Can't wait for** ** _your_** **next chapter!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yes, a really weird brother. And 'Rinnapped' lol I like that word. It made me laugh**

 **Mashen – I'm sorry. *puppy dog face* don't hate me**

 **YesaniChan – BAZOOKA! HA lol. I could picture Bon with a bazooka too lol**

 **Gallademaster101 – YOU'RE WELCOME! But thank** ** _you_** **for giving me that idea. :)**

 **Wehavewaffles – Yes, but sorry to say this, but the cute is over for a while :(**

 **Theme: Cage**

 **GUYS! I HAVE HIT THE 30 CHAPTER MARK!**

As Bon and Yukio headed down the street, they came across the bag that Rin had dropped. Bon picked it up. "It's got Rin's favorite snacks in it… mine too."

"Look at this." Yukio called him over. He picked up a small dart from the ground. "It's a tranq, True Cross issued." They both looked at each other worriedly.

"So how are we going to find him now?" Bon questioned.

* * *

Rin slowly blinked away the darkness. His vision was still blurry but he could make out that he was inside a building. He slowly stood up but hit is head on something above him. As his surroundings came into focus, he noticed he was inside a cage. He growled. It was a somewhat inhuman growl. His anger bubbled inside him. He reached out and grabbed the bars of the cage to bend them but was immediately burned and he retracted. That animalistic growl deep in his chest grew.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice resounded through the building.

"Come out where I can see you, bastard!" Rin's voice was coarse and deep.

"Those bars are made of rod iron and coated in holy water. Which, if you had any brain at all, you would know that demons cannot touch rod iron."

At that comment, Rin punched the bars, successfully bending it but also severely burning his hand.

The man chuckled coldly.

"Where are we?! Who are you?!" Rin yelled as loud as he could hoping someone outside could hear him.

"Don't bother wasting your breath. We are in an old theatre. Not only is it off the beaten path but it is also sound proof." As he spoke, the man made his way onstage and finally into the light.

"Yunokawa?!"

"Yes. And not too long ago I was 'Professor Yunokawa'. But thanks to you I have lost my job and my credibility." He still spoke coldly.

" _Me?_ _You_ are the one who tortured me." Rin hasn't lost the instinct in his voice.

"I see you are starting to sound more like a demon now than a human." He prodded a stick into the cage as though trying to rile up an animal for a fight.

Rin snarled.

Yunokawa smirked and continued talking. "Indeed I was the one who tortured you. However, it wasn't that long ago that demons were _supposed_ to be killed by exorcist, not trained. Then _you_ came along."

Suddenly a cell phone rang and echoed through the theatre. Rin reached for his pocket but was blasted with holy water before he could answer it. Yunokawa seize his phone and threw it across the audience.

Rin's burned face was hidden and he smirked. _He just made a huge mistake_.

"Don't get your hopes up demon! No one is coming!" Anger had gotten the best of the former professor. "Besides," he quickly regained his composure, "That wasn't just a simple tranquilizer I injected you with-"

Before he finished, Rin suddenly burst into flames, ears and fangs elongated, tail ablaze, and two horns of fire on his brow. Rin grinned.

Yunokawa stepped back in surprise and spun around. Coming quickly down one of the isles of the audience was a former student and former coworker of his, the student was holding a sword of blue flames.

Rin was so happy when he saw them that he temporarily forgot about the poisoned bars. He grabbed the bars hard with both hands then yelled when his hands were burned and fell back down.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled across the old theatre.

"You damn demon sadist!" Bon screamed before punching the former teacher and knocking him unconscious. He stood frozen in anger, panting.

Yukio reached the stage and took the keys from the unconscious man and let Rin out of the cage. Rin got up and gave Yukio a squeezing hug!

"Thank you! I knew you would track my phone!"

"R-ri-n. I c-an-t b-rea-th."

"Oh." Rin let go and smiled sheepishly.

Yukio gasped for oxygen.

Rin then ran over and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

Yukio walked over and turned Rin around. "What happened to your face?!" He looked down and held Rin's hands out. "And your hands!"

"Don't worry, I'll heal. I'm just glad you found me and that Yunokawa didn't turn off my phone when he took it." He walked back with them to the dorm.

Yunokawa was handed over to Mephisto and jailed in the True Cross prison. Little did they know, caging Rin was not his only objective that night.

 **Oooooooo… what could happen next? Oh wait, I'm the author. XD Anyway… I thought it would be nice to have a bit of brotherly love. I, by no means, ship Rin and Yukio. Review please! 30 down, 70 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	31. Insanity

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Muahahaha! Guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **YesaniChan – Don't worry, it gets better… oh… wait, I'm lying *turns off lights* *locks door***

 **Evilneko101 – Nyaaa! :'( don't hate me… Nah I'm sure you will after this :) 'cinnamon roll' Ha! That made me laugh**

 **Mashen – You better have good balance, cause you are staying on your toe ;)**

 **Inlovewithshizaya - :( Hey, I had food on that table.**

 **Theme: Insanity**

 **So from the sounds of the reviews from last chapter, I feel like a lot of you are ready to kill me… well, the only thing I can say to that is… just wait.**

When the three of them arrived at the abandoned dorm building, Rin was told to sit and relax until he was fully healed. It didn't take him long to become restless; he stood up and started for the door again.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" Bon asked when he saw Rin get up. This also got Yukio's attention.

"I just want a snack. I wasn't able to get one earlier," Rin whined.

"Well you are in luck. We have your bag from the store with your snacks in it." Bon grabbed a snack out and tossed it to Rin.

Rin caught it but immediately dropped it due to his injuries. He sat on his bed without even trying to pick up his snack. There was a look of defeat on his face. Bon got up and opened the snack for him and held it out.

When Rin reached for it, Bon noticed his hand shaking badly. "Rin? Are you alright?"

Rin looked down at his hand. He looked confused. He clenched his fist to try and stop the shaking but winced from the pain. Bon sat next to him and held his hand for comfort. Suddenly Rin doubled forward screaming then fell to the floor holding his head. Yukio stood up from his desk calling his name, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Rin's ears began to elongate as well as his fangs.

Bon's eyes widened and looked over at the Koma Sword which was still sheathed. "How is this happening? His sword is still in its sheath?!"

Yukio wasn't listening. He was down on the floor trying to make his words get through to his brother. Rin's tail whipped out and he burst into flames. Yukio and Bon both had to back up as Rin's flames actually started to burn them. Rin finally stood, a deep growl escaping him. His vivid blue irises were distorted and misshapen. They had a small hint of red in the center. He bared his fangs like an animal then jumped out the window. Bon and Yukio ran to the window and saw Rin wrecking everything in sight.

"What the hell just happened?!" Bon turned to Yukio who already had his robes on and his guns holstered. He grabbed a tranquilizer gun as well and ran out the door. Bon followed after him.

"Go to the prison and try and get some answers out of Yunokawa!" Yukio yelled behind him as he continued after Rin.

Bon changed directions and made his way to the True Cross prison. "What the _hell_ did you do to Rin?!" Bon had reached through the bars and grabbed the collar of Yunokawa's shirt.

The prisoner chuckled. "So, he's finally gone insane has he?"

Bon pulled harder which caused the man to hit the bars.

Yunokawa grunted but still smirked. "You might want to be careful. The 'tranq' I injected him with is made to get worse when mixed with an _actual_ tranquilizer."

Bon's eyes widened and, without another word, dropped the sadist and ran to warn Yukio.

* * *

Yukio had just caught up to Rin who was still attacking everything he came across. Every minute that passed he became more animalistic… more demonic. Yukio took aim with his tranq gun.

"Wait!"

He heard Bon behind him but, out of reaction, fired the tranq and it hit its mark.

"Dammit!"

Yukio turned around. "What's wrong? What did you find out?"

"What I found out is that tranqs will make him worse!"

They both tuned towards Rin whose nails grew into talons, black markings appeared on his skin, and his flame horns grew to three times the size.

YUKIO POV

 _I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't believe I had done this. I made him worse. If I had waited just a second more I could have prevented all this._ Thoughts of self-blame raced through my mind. Everything around me seemed blurred, even the sounds. It was as though I was underwater. As my hearing slowly came back into focus, I noticed Suguro was yelling at me.

"Shoot him!"

He sounded like he was mumbling.

"Yukio, dammit! Shoot him or I will!"

I finally heard what he was saying and noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. I regained my senses and, in one swift motion, I unholstered my gun and shot my older brother in the stomach. Rin fell to the ground where he lay motionless; his blue flames died out. Suguro ran to his side immediately. I dropped my gun then fell to my knees, still not believing what had just happened.

 **T-T I'm soooory! :'( Don't hate me… *makes puppy face* Keep waiting for the next chapter. I'm bringing in another character I haven't used yet. If you guess it you get a cookie! I like reviews! 31 down, 69 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	32. Blood

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – thanks, I think you are one of the few that isn't ready to kill me :)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Yea, I am trying to keep the updates pretty regular**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – hmm don't think I want the food now. Yep and that's 69 chapters of nothing but grief (and probably mostly Bon trying to bring him back to life)**

 **TheOtakuTaco – I like the name change. Um.. thank you for the interest but this fic is more of a challenge to myself to see if I can actually finish it. :( I'm sorry. But I will definitely still take requests and ideas.**

 **YesaniChan – I'm sorry, but I gotta admit, it's pretty fun torturing my readers sometimes. :)**

 **Mashen – Yes! That is my ultimate goal in life!**

 **Theme: Blood**

BON POV

As soon as I saw Rin hit the ground, I ran over to him without thinking. I didn't even look back at Yukio or even think about how he felt. This was my fault after all. If I had gotten to Yukio quicker or if I hadn't told him to shoot, Rin would be alright…

No he wouldn't. He would still be completely insane and hurting anyone he came across. I have got to stop blaming myself and focus on the problem at hand.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. I was already at my knees next to Rin. There was so much blood. It was already pooling around him and soaking my jeans. It just kept coming, bleeding through his shirt and spilling down the side of his stomach. The thick liquid dripped into the pool beneath him. I placed both of my hands on his wound, pressing hard and trying to stop the bleeding. His demonic healing was not working on his wound but it was working to keep up with his loss of blood. That meant there was even more of the crimson liquid spilling out than there would have been if he were human. I kept pressing down but still felt the liquid pushing out. All sounds around me were muted and I only focused on the small demon in front of me. Tears were falling down and mixing with the blood around me. I was screaming at him to live but didn't even hear my own voice. I looked at my hands and it was like wearing glossy red gloves. These 'gloves' however are ones to stain. The image in front of me, of a blood soaked Rin, red hands and pooling red liquid, will be one that never leaves my mind.

 **This was a bit of a short one but the next chapter will be up soon so don't worry! 32 down, 68 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	33. Tears

**Theme: Tears**

"Aaahh. I see the Satan spawn has finally fallen after going completely insane." A bittersweet voice filled the cold air. A man with long, elegant white robes and equally long blonde hair was standing above them all, taking in the scene before him. "Shot by his own brother no less."

Yukio finally looked up and realized what was happening. His eyes widened and he looked back at his fallen brother. In less than a second, the Paladin stood within 100 feet of Rin and Bon. Yukio stood up and ran as fast as he could and placed himself between Angel and his brother. His blood was boiling from anger and refused to allow Angel any further. Bon looked up only for a moment but then moved his attention back to his love on the ground. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"So," Angel said curtly, "You still refuse to allow me to rid our world of that devil's son. Then I shall have to go through you." He placed both hands on Caliburn's hilt. "Caliburn, lend me your power."

 _"_ _Oh, Aurthur!"_ The sword responded.

He knew he couldn't stop Arthur, but refused to move anyway. For the first time in a long time, tears escaped Yukio's eyes and he couldn't stop them. He watched Arthur draw his large sword and take an attacking stance. Arthur sped forward, ready to attack those in his way. Yukio falters and that leaves him open and unable to dodge. Suddenly, Caliburn's blade stops an inch away from Yukio's chest. He staggers backwards and finds that Shura has blocked Angel's attack.

"You? So you are still siding with that half-demon?"

"No, you bald ass! I'm siding with the half-human." Shura pushed the Paladin backwards.

"Where do you find these jokes? I am by no means bald." Angel laughed humorlessly.

Shura looked back only for a second. "Hey, four-eyes! What is wrong with you?! Get Rin out of here!"

Yukio heard her and turned towards his brother. "Suguro, help me get him up! We have to get him out of here!"

Bon nodded his head. He moved Rin onto his back and could feel warm liquid soaking his shirt.

"That demon is dangerous, you know?" Angel never lost that bittersweet tone of his. "Just look at what he has done to these streets." He spoke between clashes with Shura.

Bon looked around. Windows had been knocked out, cars were overturned, streetlights and trees had been uprooted, and people were lying hurt. There was blue fire all around them, burning fields and trees and turning buildings to ash. Bon shook his head. "Damn you! This wasn't his fault! He was poisoned!" His knees buckled slightly and he almost dropped Rin. Yukio helped him regain his balance. Fresh tears spilled down their faces.

"Poisoned you say?" This time, the white clad Paladin sounded sincerely interested.

"Yea, blondie! That damn Yunokawa attacked him out of nowhere! Rin has done nothing to deserve this!" Shura yelled as she continued to fight him off.

After a moment's thought, the clash of swords paused; Angel took a step back and looked genuinely confused.

Shura was huffing and Bon and Yukio were waiting for what he would do next.

"Rin has—never gone—against the order." Shura spoke between breaths. "He has a—kind heart—and a brave—soul, demon—or not." She thrust her sword into the ground and knelt down.

Yukio yelled with all his might, "What has he ever done previously for-" His voice cracked as he began sobbing. He spoke quieter. "For you to hate him like this?"

"He is the spawn of Satan." Angel sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the others.

"And so am I, but you do not hate me like you do my brother."

As they were talking, Shura had made her way over and helped Bon get Rin to safety and call a True Cross medic. Shura couldn't help but smile at how Yukio was defending his older brother with all his heart. "So you've finally grown up, chicken," she mumbled to herself.

Angel couldn't seem to find any more words.

Yukio began to back up and when Angel didn't move after him, he turned and helped the others with Rin.

* * *

They had finally gotten Rin to a True Cross hospital and his wound had been stitched closed. The doctor had told them that whatever Yunokawa had put in his system was affecting him badly and that's what's keeping him in a coma. He wasn't sure if Rin would wake up, but all they could do now is wait for the poison to work through his system. He wasn't breathing on his own and was hooked up to respiratory equipment and had IVs hooked up to him as well. Bon and Yukio sat in some chairs in the room and Shura was leaning against the wall in a corner. The other cram school students had come by and gotten the story from Bon and Yukio. They stayed, sitting anywhere they could. Shiemi had sat in the last chair, Izumo was leaning against a small table, Shima ended up laying on the floor, and Konekomaru was sitting cross legged on the floor. Tears were falling on each person's face. Sniffling could be heard every once in a while. The faint, slow beep of the heart monitor echoed through the room. When Arthur had unexpectedly walked into the room, everyone had looked up; Yukio stood up and moved between the Paladin and his unconscious brother. Before either of them could say a word, a long sharp tone filled the air.

 **I'M SORRY! The story just kind of ended up this way, I didn't plan this! DX… JK I planned it. :) Anyway, I wanted to show that Yukio deeply cares for Rin (as a brother) even though he may not always show it. He's got a real protective streak in him. Also, I like Angel and I think he could possibly see that Rin is a good person with a little persuasion. Reviews revive Rin! …ooh look triple R. LOL 33 down, 67 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	34. Family

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Awe give Angel a chance. You never know :) Also, that's okay, I'm not a big fan of Yukio either. Just wanted to give him more depth in this story. :)**

 **Evilneko101 – That… was a bit harsh. :(**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – I guess you'll find out soon if he gets revived. XD**

 **Mashen – Oh, so much like Rin? …too soon?**

 **YesaniChan – No I am a little bit. :) But I'm not that sorry for writing it.**

 **Komasan – 1** **st** **review: Yea, even though I'm not crazy about Yukio myself, I still feel he deserved a bit more character. 2** **nd** **review: yea… sorry 3** **rd** **review: It's okay 'cause your review goes towards helping to revive Rin. :)**

 **TheOtakuTaco – Yes, it is going to a good cause. XD**

 **Theme: Family**

 **So much hate in the reviews lately… :) I guess that means I'm doing my job right!**

Seconds after they heard the flat tone of the heart monitor, several doctors came rushing into the room and kicked everyone else out. They all moved to an empty waiting room and for a while they were all silent. All that was heard was Shiemi's quiet sobbing. Koneko and Shima were trying to comfort her.

After a few moments, Angel finally spoke up. "Why do you not just let him die?" He questioned Yukio, but didn't seem convinced of it himself. "He is kin to Satan himself."

"You are wrong." A soft but firm voice spoke before anyone else could. " _We_ are Rin's family, not Satan." Shiemi still sobbed but tried to hold her ground.

"Family doesn't end with blood," Bon added.

Shima spoke up too. "We are the ones who laugh with him."

"We are the ones who cry with him." Koneko joined.

Izumo spoke her thoughts as well. "Family takes care of you, no matter who gives birth to you."

"Satan hasn't done a _damn_ thing for Rin, and Rin has no ties to him other than blood." Shura clenched her fists.

"Rin is _our_ brother. And we will defend him to our last breath." Yukio finally spoke.

They were all standing their ground, facing Angel.

Angel looked passed everyone. "Doctor?"

Everyone turned around and saw one of the doctors. They all bombarded him with questions about Rin.

The doctor spoke, "Calm down please. We were able to restart his heart with defibrillators. The poison, however was still in his bloodstream. We had to drain a lot of his blood, but he seems to have an endless amount."'

"That is because of his demonic abilities." Yukio explained.

The doctor nodded then continued. "Because of that we were able to completely rid his system of the poison and he is awake now."

When all of them moved to go see Rin, the doctor stopped them. "Only family may see him. Who here is family?"

Yukio and the exwires all put a hand up. The doctor sighed and surrendered. He allowed them all through.

Shura stayed behind and faced Angel. "I realize you have this blind loyalty for the Grigori, but nobody is perfect. They don't trust Rin because they would rather remain up on their high pedestals than stoop down low enough to just get to know him. He may be an idiot, but protects his friends with every ounce of his power." Shura paused and waited for a response from Arthur. When none came, she continued. "You saw how everyone reacted just now. They all have loyalty to him because he has earned their trust. And trust me when I say it wasn't easy. They all rejected him when they first found out his secret, but look at them now. That poor kid has gone through so much mental and physical torture but never _once_ has he let his heart falter for those he cares about. You could earn his loyalty too if you just tried."

Angel finally spoke. "After everything I have put him through, I don't think he would ever trust me. There is still a scar around his ankle from where I severed his foot."

"Rin is not one to hold grudges. Show him that you are putting in an effort to get to know him and he will take to you easily." A small smile showed on Shura's face.

They both walked down the hall and could hear all the happy chatter coming from Rin's room. When the two of them walked in, the whole room became quiet.

"Hi… Okumura."

Everyone stood speechless. That was the first time Angel had ever used his name.

Rin smiled broadly from his hospital bed. In a quiet, raspy voice he said to the Paladin, "Call me Rin!"

 **Rin is alive! I hope y'all are liking this! This chapter came out much better than I originally had planned. I love Shura being protective over Rin and Yukio. And after three and a half chapters, Rin finally speaks again! Angel is actually going to put in an effort! Review please! Tell me what you think about Angel in this story! 34 down, 66 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **Cas-Winchester13**


	35. Heal

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – you know, it does oddly fit her, even though she isn't much of a motherly type person. Also, wow, you are so cold towards Angel. :) Just wait…**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks for the** ** _perfect_** **complement :) but don't get your hopes too far up on Angel, I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with him yet. XD**

 **Guest – Thanks for your review. And yea 'He's too stupid to die even if he got killed!' lol! Yes I feel Angel can be likable if he just got that stick out of his ass.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – haha I just said that too ^^^ At least he is trying lol.**

 **Evilneko101 – yay I'm safe… I think. #sorryimasadisticwriter**

 **YesaniChan – Well, here's hoping for forgiveness. ^.^**

 **Komasan – Yes, all the things I like to see**

 **Mashen – Yea I wanted something a bit different**

 **A meowing cat – Yes, it is a sad day when I catch up to a recent chapter of a fic. But, thanks for the genuine critique! I am glad you are liking it!**

 **TheOtakutaco – no, he isn't wearing a wig. It's just Shura's humor. She mainly just says it to get on his nerves. lol**

 **Theme: Heal**

 **Sorry it took me so long to post this one. But I got a lot of reviews on m last chapter! Yay! Also,** **Yes, I changed my pen name. I wanted something a bit more _unique._ It is pronounced like night shade. :) I have used it before in games so I decided to use it as my pen name. **

A few days later, Rin was released from the hospital. However, his stitches had yet to be removed and his wound was still not healing properly. During his days in the hospital, he was visited by all of his friends as well as the Paladin. Angel never said much when he did visit, but the silence was a welcome change for Rin from his friends' loud talking. Angel would simply sit down with a book while Rin was sleeping or just recuperating. Each of them were taking turns watching Rin in case something happened. Rin had flat lined only one other time but was quickly brought back. Now Rin and Yukio were both back at their dorm and Rin was sitting on his bed whining. Kuro was asleep at the foot of his bed.

"I am sooo bored!"

"Too bad, you need rest. You still aren't healing properly and can't be up moving around." Before Yukio could say much else, his phone rang. "Okumura speaking… Yes… Got it." He hung up the phone and grabbed his exorcist uniform from the closet.

Rin looked at him and his tail was waving hopefully.

"No, Rin, you are not coming on this mission. You are in no condition to fight right now."

Rin stood up quickly to protest, but immediately fell to his knees. His tail curled in on itself tightly.

Kuro woke up and saw Rin in pain. **Rin! Are you hurt!**

"Rin!" Yukio ran over and helped him back onto his bed. Kuro jumped up brushed against Rin's head for comfort. "This is exactly why you are staying here." Yukio sent out a group message to the other exwires, Shura, and Angel asking for someone to come and watch Rin.

Rin sat and pouted. "I don't need a babysitter." His tail thumped the wall hard.

"After trying to sneak out yesterday and found passed out at the bottom of the stairs? Yes, you need a babysitter." Yukio finished the argument.

 **Rin you have to stay here and heal. You'll just get worse if you move.**

"I know Kuro, but I am just so bored lying here doing nothing!"

Kuro rolled his eyes then laid down next to Rin and fell back asleep.

Yukio looked at his phone. All of the exwires said they were in class and asked Shura to watch Rin. When Shura didn't answer, Angel mentioned that he was free at the moment, but the others immediately protested. Bon messaged saying he will be over in a few and that he will make up his class tomorrow.

Rin saw Yukio sigh and was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What are they saying?"

Yukio handed the phone to Rin. Rin read the messages and shook his head. He typed out a response. 'Hey guys, this is Rin. Bon, don't miss class just because of me. Angel said he was free so let him come and be my babysitter.'

The protests continued. None of them trusted Angel to be alone with Rin. The only reason they went along with it in the hospital is because they knew the Paladin has his own moral code and wouldn't cause trouble in a hospital. Rin sighed. 'Guys, seriously, it's fine.'

Everyone still protested but allowed it anyway. The only thing Angel said was 'I'm on my way.'

Yukio got his phone back and headed off for his mission.

A few minutes later, Angel showed up at their dorm. By that time Rin had fallen asleep. Angel found their room and saw the sleeping demon. He watched his tail for a moment, flicking back and forth and hitting the bed every once in a while. He looked around the dorm and noticed the nice neat half contrasting the messy unkempt other half. Curiosity got the better of him and he began looking around. He found Rin's stash of shoujo manga and couldn't help but laugh. He found some half finished homework on Rin's desk and decided to make a couple corrections for him. He looked over and saw Kurikara leaning against the wall next to his desk. He picked it up to look at it.

Kuro woke up and saw what looked like someone trying to take the sword. **Hey, that's not yours! Rin wake up! Someone's got your sword!**

Rin blinked his eyes open and noticed a blurred figure. When the sleepiness left him and his sight came into focus he saw the Paladin holding his sword. "Hey!" He jerked up but fell over when he felt the pain from his wound.

Angel put the sword down and went over to him. "Take it easy. You are not healing and cannot take any sudden movements like that."

Kuro hissed at Angel. **You are that paladin person! You are mean to Rin!**

Angel looked down at the twin tailed cat. "He doesn't like me very much does he?"

"No, not so much." Rin looked at Kuro. "Its fine Kuro, he is only here to help me."

Kuro sat down and continued watching Angel with a suspicious expression.

As angel was lifting Rin's shirt to check his bandages, Rin looked up at him curiously. "Why did you decide to trust me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Angel lifted the first layer of his bandages and saw the wound was bleeding through. "I'm going to have to change your bandages."

Rin groaned.

Angel grabbed the first aid bag off of Yukio's desk. He slowly helped Rin sit up and he began unwrapping his stomach. Rin's tail was waving behind him and would brush against Angel a few time. When he got to the wound, the bandages were sticking due to the dried blood. He soaked a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol. "I've got to clean it with alcohol so it might sting."

Rin's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next. Before he could stop him, Angel had already started cleaning. When the sting hit him, Rin jumped a bit and growled from the pain. Rin's tail wrapped around Angel's arm.

Kuro jumped up, worried about his friend.

Angel paused when heard this demonic growl. He didn't dare try and remove Rin's tail. "Rin?" The paladin's voice was mixed with worry and caution.

Rin spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm fine, keep going."

After a short moment, Angel continued with cleaning.

Rin held back the pain as best he could but could still feel Angel pause when another growl escaped him. As he cleaned, Rin's tail wound tighter around Angel's arm.

When the wound was clean and the bandages were off, Angel noted that there had been no change in Rin's healing. Rin laid down on his back, leaving the wound uncovered for now. His tail finally let go of Angel and Kuro finally relaxed. "You never answered my question," Rin finally said.

"You never answered mine." Angel sat at Rin's desk rubbing his arm.

"I asked you first and technically, you never asked me a question." Rin stuck his tongue out.

"How old are you again?" Angel looked amused, but after a moment he finally answered him. "I figured, if you really were like other demons, the others wouldn't have such loyalty for you. You have earned their trust and I was blinded by my loyalty to the Grigori to see who you really were. But again I could ask you the same question… after everything I have done to you." He looked sadly at the scar around Rin's ankle. "I have done nothing to deserve your trust."

"Hey, everyone deserves a chance." Rin grinned. "Your loyalty isn't a bad thing, you just need to look at _who_ someone is, not _what_ they are. I am a half demon and Satan's biological son, however I am also loyal to my friends and ready to defeat Satan at any cost."

Angel stood up but accidently knocked over Rin's sword. The sword came out of its sheath slightly and Rin burst into flames. Angel jumped back into an attacking position.

 **Rin!** Kuro was about to transform but Rin stopped him.

"Kuro! Don't transform in here, you'll destroy my room."

Angel relaxed after realizing what happened. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Rin smiled, then winced. He could feel a sting coming from his injury. "Something's wrong." His tail hit the wall and left a large crater.

Angel rushed over and inspected Rin's stomach. The Bullet wound had begun healing. Flames were concentrated on his injury working to kick start Rin's healing. The sting, however was too much to handle for a long period of time. "Sheath the sword!" Rin was sitting halfway up trying to contain the pain. Angel picked the sword up and it slid back into its sheath. Rin's flames vanished and he fell back down onto the bed, panting. "Well.. at least we now.. know why I wasn't.. healing." Rin smiled and spoke between breaths.

 **What do y'all think? A bit of Rin/Angel bonding. I really honestly can't believe I've made it this far in my story! This is the most I have ever written and still going! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Your reviews motivate and inspire me! Please feel free to suggest ideas or put in requests! Also, I am thinking of bringing Reiji back but I don't know what I want to happen to him. Should he be jailed? Should he be killed off? Should he befriend Rin… JK Any suggestions? 35 down, 65 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	36. Sleepless

**Acrisafu – Oooooooo I like that idea. :) I might definitely use that! Thanks!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Well you know I'm sadistic too. :) So definitely more torture headed your way.**

 **Guest who stayed – Ooh you had some good ideas. I will definitely keep those in mind!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – A fatherly Angel… hmmmm. That's an interesting idea, I might use that!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – More Rin suffering and a jealous Bon. I can work with that!**

 **Guest (Claire) – That's a good idea. You are right, nobody does xovers like that. Also, more BonxRin will be coming!**

 **YesaniChan – Hahaha! Yes, he most definitely would!**

 **Theme: Sleepless**

 **Wow I got lost of new ideas this time! Keep them coming! I won't guarantee that I will use all of them but I can try and put small pieces of each of them in the story!**

"I can't believe you read that stuff, Shima. Aren't you supposed to be a monk?"

Konekomaru asked Shima, who was laying on his bed reading hentai manga.

"Ah, come on Koneko. This is good stuff." Shima shut his book and sat up.

Koneko opened his mouth to protest, but the door opened and Bon walked in.

"Hey, Bon. You're getting back late." Shima shoved his book aside.

"Huh? Really?" Bon looked at his watch sleepily. His eyes widened a bit. "Wow, I didn't realize it was almost one in the morning. Sorry guys." He fell down onto his bed.

"Don't worry, Bon. We know you are taking care of Rin," Koneko comforted. "How is he?"

"He is slowly getting better. He's-" Bon yawned, "gotta keep the sword unsheathed to continue healing but he can only keep it out for so long 'cause it hurts." He yawned again and quickly fell asleep. Not long after, the other two finally went to sleep as well.

During the night, it wasn't much of a peaceful sleep for the oldest. Only a few hours later, Bon sat up panting. The other two woke up as well.

"Bon, are you alright?" Koneko asked, concerned.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Shima rubbed his eyes.

Bon focused on evening his breathing. "No, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep." He fell back down and tried to fall sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bon slowly woke up and got dressed. He used a key to get to the old dorm building. When he got there he heard shouting coming from the twins' room. He opened the door to find a tug-o-war match over the Koma sword between the brothers. Kuro was standing between them mewing furiously.

"What in the hell is going on?" Bon tried to sound awake but couldn't quite get much volume.

"Suguro." Yukio let go of the sword and Rin hugged it close to his chest. "Please talk some sense into my brother. He has got to use his flames to heal but refuses to pull out his sword."

 **Yea! Rin needs to heal but he won't let go of the sword!**

"They can't hear you anyway Kuro, so I win." Rin stuck out his tongue.

Kuro did the same.

"You can't just take it from him?" Bon asked sleepily.

"You know as well as I do, he is too strong."

At that, Rin stuck his tongue out again at Yukio.

Yukio looked at Bon curiously, noticing his lack of full thought.

"Oh… right." Bon walked over to Rin and held out his hand. "Alright Rin, give me the sword."

"No! I'm tired of this stinging pain! It can heal on its own." He held the sword closer.

Bon grabbed the sword and tried to take it. Rin barely pulled and Bon fell forward onto his bed.

Rin just stared at him. "Bon, I know I'm stronger than you, but I also know you are stronger than _that_."

"Are you having a hard time sleeping, Suguro?" Yukio helped him back to his feet.

"Yea, sorry. I got busy with work last night," Bon lied.

"Well then you need to get back to sleep." Rin stood up and set the sword down without thinking.

Kuro watched Yukio and smiled when he realized what he was doing.

Yukio slowly moved behind Rin. "He's right. You look like you would fall over if I just blew on you." He picked up the sword and moved back to his own bed. He pushed the sword under his covers for now.

"Alright." Bon resigned. He used a key to get back to his dorm and go back to sleep.

Rin turned around and reached for the sword. He froze when it wasn't there. He turned around and saw Yukio holding Kurikara.

"You might want to lay down." Yukio smiled in triumph for winning over his brother, but still felt pity for him.

Rin groaned and laid back down on his bed. Yukio pulled out the sword and Rin immediately felt the pain.

* * *

Bon got back to his dorm and fell back onto his bed to get some sleep.

Shima and Koneko looked at each other worriedly, then looked back at Bon who was already asleep. Koneko went back to studying and Shima went back to reading his manga.

Only about an hour later, Bon woke up again. Konekomaru and Shima both looked at him.

"What?" Bon asked when he saw both his friends staring at him.

"Bon, we both know something is wrong," Koneko started.

"Yea, you have never had sleepless nights like this. What's going on?" Shima finished.

"Alright." Bon gave in and sat on the edge of his bed. "I have been having nightmares about Rin. I see him lying on the ground with blood just pouring out of him. Then I see him in the hospital, flat lined. This time, though, he didn't come back. I keep having the same dream… no… nightmare… over and over. I still see his blood on my hands and can't seem to wash it off."

Shima and Koneko were left speechless. They knew he was having nightmares about Rin, but once he actually admitted it, they weren't sure what to say other than, "You need to talk to Rin."

* * *

Yukio sheathed the sword after an hour. He walked over and sat on Rin's bed.

Rin was panting and sweating. "The stinging is getting less." He smiled wearily.

"Good, that means it's healing. Lift your shirt." Yukio checked over Rin's wound. "It is almost completely sealed. It will probably heal with only one more session. You will definitely have a scar there, though."

Rin looked at his brother. "Ok, well can we at least wait till tomorrow to finish up?"

Yukio smiled. "Yes, that's fine."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Yukio called for them to come in. Bon opened the door and walked in. Yukio stood up and looked at him knowingly. "I will be downstairs if you need me."

Bon smiled gratefully. He sat at Rin's desk and Rin sat up. "I've got to talk to you."

* * *

After explaining everything to Rin, tears had started falling down Bon's face. Rin couldn't help but embrace his boyfriend.

"Bon, none of this is your fault. I am grateful that you have been by my side through all of this." Rin gave him a small kiss. "Yukio told me everything that happened, that you told him to shoot me."

Bon's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you did."

Bon looked puzzled.

"I would rather him shoot me than for me to keep hurting people and destroying the city. I would have much more guilt on my shoulders if you hadn't stopped me."

No more words were needed as they continued to embrace.

 **Poor Bon! He needs so much sleep after this. I'm not sure what is coming next but I'm sure I'll think of something. :) BTW, I know I mentioned a while back that I wanted to do a short crossover with Fairy Tail. Well, that might be coming up soon! Tell me what y'all think of that idea. 36 down, 64 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	37. Melody

**Guest (Claire) – You are welcome! :) I have already started on the crossover chapter and I hope you like how it comes out. :)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Well, I will leave that night to your imagination. XD**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yea, it is always good to talk it out. As far as lying down together, you can imagine it happened. ;)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Yes! Natsu is my favorite as well! Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Komasan – yea I figured he should have a chance. I will find a way to make Bon jealous!**

 **Guest who stayed – The crossover should only last two chapters… maybe three. But I understand if you don't like them. I used to hate reading crossovers. Hopefully I do good on them.**

 **YesaniChan – Just a little creepy.**

 **Theme: Melody**

 **By the way, this is _not_ the crossover chapter. Sorry, scrisafu, I posted this note after you reviewed, but the crossover chapter isn't actually for another, like, 4 chapters. Sorry for any confusion. :/**

"Well, after everything that has happened, it is actually good to be back in class and have a sense of normality."

"Since when is anything normal about you, Rin?" Shima called.

"At least he is actually happy to be in class." Shiemi chose to look at the bright side.

"Don't worry, I'm sure his attention won't last long." Izumo had just walked into the class. Koneko and Bon were right behind her.

Rin crossed his arms and huffed, his tail flicking.

They all took their seats and Yukio called the class to attention. He began his lecture about different demonic weapons and how to treat wounds inflicted by them. Not long into his lecture, Izumo's prediction had come true; Rin had quickly fallen asleep. Yukio, at this point, didn't even try to wake him after everything he has gone through. A moment later, Koneko raised his hand and asked about an object on Yukio's desk that he hadn't mentioned yet. It looked like a wooden flute with a three eyed skull on one end.

"That is a demon flute. Its melody is known to sooth and control demons. They are very rare to find, but there is more than one." He held it up. The eyes of the skull appeared purple and the other end looked like roots to a tree.

"Oohh, can we try it out and see if it works on our resident sleeping demon?" Shima laughed.

"No, Shima, I would rather not use a demonic weapon against my brother," Yukio said sardonically. He set the flute down and continued with his lesson. After his lecture was over, Yukio left first due to some work he was behind on.

Shima got up as everyone was packing up their things. He picked up the flute from the front desk. "Hey guys, who wants to see what this creepy thing does?"

"You heard Mr. Okumura. He doesn't want it used on Rin." Koneko protested.

"Um, I'm not sure that is a good idea," Shiemi said, hesitantly.

Bon stood up. "Come on, Shima. You are not about to try and control Rin." He looked at Izumo for a bit of support.

"Don't look at me. Honestly, I'm just as curious as he is."

Bon sighed.

Shima smiled and lifted the flute to his face. The sound that escaped was so rigid and out of tune, everyone immediately covered their ears.

"Stop!" Izumo yelled.

Shima dropped the flute and rubbed his own ears. "How the hell is _that_ supposed to be soothing."

"Uh, guys, look at Rin." Shiemi spoke up.

Everyone looked up and saw the once sleeping demon now standing at his seat. His eyes were hazy and dull but had now turned purple.

"Rin?" Koneko asked.

Rin turned and looked at Koneko.

"Rin, can you hear us?" Bon looked worried.

Rin turned and looked at Bon.

"Okay, now that is a bit creepy." Shima looked to Bon.

"So what do we do now?" Izumo questioned.

"Tell him to do something," Shima suggested.

"What?!" Bon looked at him incredulously.

"Well, the flute is supposed to control demons, right?" Shima held up the flute.

Bon hesitated. It wasn't his intention to control Rin.

"Rin, show us how strong your tail is." Izumo finally said.

Bon looked at Izumo with anger, then everyone looked at Rin.

Without taking a step, Rin lifted his tail behind and brought it down with a speed not seen by human eyes, effectively shattering the table behind him into splinters.

Everyone looked at him, impressed and surprised.

"Rin, can you break the spell?" Shiemi asked hopefully.

"No," Rin stated simply.

"Rin, I want you to kiss Bon." Shima laughed.

Rin started towards Bon.

"What? No. Rin? Stop." Bon blushed, but tried to stop him.

Rin kept moving forward and kissed Bon.

When Rin stopped, Bon just stared at him.

"What's wrong, Bon?" Koneko asked.

"That wasn't Rin. There was no feeling behind that kiss." Bon looked at his boyfriend sadly.

Rin's face was stone cold and emotionless. He stood waiting for his next order.

"Rin, sleep!"

At that command, Rin fell straight to the floor, unconscious

Yukio walked into the classroom. "What the _hell_ do you all think you are doing?!"

 **So, yea. Yukio is just a bit pissed. Sorry guys but curiosity got the better of them. Guess you will find out what Yukio has to say in the next chapter. Yes, I got the idea of the flute from another anime. :) 37 down, 63 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**

 **P.S. This story may start coming a little bit slower. I will be starting another fiction and will be writing on both this one and that one at the same time. I will still try to keep this one coming somewhat regularly. My next fiction will be from Voltron: Legendary Defender.**


	38. Rejection

**Acrisafu – Sorry, that wasn't the crossover. I honestly didn't even think about that seeming like the crossover but it will be coming in a few more chapters. I do still hope you enjoy it tho.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – oh, I've never seen Magi. Yes, I know it was a joke. ;)**

 **Guest who stayed – I'm glad you liked it, yes brotherly love coming :)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Lol, alright. I'm glad it amused you.**

 **YesaniChan – Yes! It is a good show! Tho, I'm not sure how my fic is going, not good I don't think. :/**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Ha! I like that! Definitely something Yukio might do.**

 **TheOtakutaco – Definitely happy you are hyped for the crossover. I hope you like it**

 **Theme: Rejection**

 **Sorry it's been so long! You would think things would slow down towards the end of the semester, but quite the opposite. :/**

Everyone looked at Yukio. They all froze like deer in headlights.

"Mr. Okumura! We.. uh.."

"Save it!" Yukio interrupted Shima's poor attempt at an explanation. "I already said once, I did not want this used on Rin!" He then turned to Bon. "I thought you of all people would support me."

Bon stared at the floor, disappointed in himself.

Yukio walked over and took the flute from Shima. He held up the flute and snapped it in half over his leg. For just a second, Rin's back arched up and he had a look of pain on his face; then he fell back down, unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"The only way to break the spell of the demon flute is to break the flute itself." Yukio spoke without looking at her. He picked up Rin and took him back to their dorm without another word, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Yukio laid Rin down on his bed. Only a few minutes later, he woke up. He sat up rubbing his head. "Man that hurt." He said groggily.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yukio asked.

Rin hesitated. "…Yes. Unfortunately." He stared down at his lap. His hands were fiddling with his tail.

Kuro was sitting next to him but chose not to say anything.

There was a knock at the door. Yukio was about to answer when Rin stopped him. "It's Bon. I don't want to talk right now." Rin spoke with hurt and betrayal in his voice.

Yukio opened the door slightly to find Bon on the other side looking guilty. "Sorry, Suguro, Rin does not want to talk right now."

"Does he know it's me?"

Yukio nodded.

"Oh." Bon looked hurt but didn't blame Rin for rejecting him. "Please just let him know that I really need to talk to him." He turned and started to leave.

Yukio looked back at Rin. Rin just sighed.

Yukio let Bon in and shut the door. He looked at his brother sadly. Yukio took a guess at what he was thinking, "You lost your trust in him?"

Rin nodded slowly.

Kuro looked at him wishing he knew what to say to comfort his friend.

Bon started to say something, but the words just didn't seem right.

"I remember everything," Rin stated simply.

Bon's eyes widened and he looked even more regretful.

Yukio began to leave to give them privacy, but Rin stopped him. "Stay, please."

Yukio nodded and sat down.

Bon sat at Rin's desk. "Rin… I'm s-"

"I know." Rin interrupted. He thought for a second, then continued, "You just… don't know how it feels to not be in control of your own body." A tear fell down his face.

Bon looked at him, ashamed.

"I was screaming, and nobody could hear me. It's just not a feeling I can describe other than it wasn't good." Rin continued fiddling at his tail, wincing when his finger caught a tangle in the fur. "I know you were against it, but you didn't try too hard to stop them either."

"Rin, I..." Bon paused for a moment. He looked at the floor. "I don't know what to say. There is no excuse for what I did."

"I know you're sorry, but right now I can't forgive you." Rin laid down and rolled over to face the wall.

Bon got up and left, hiding the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

That night Rin sobbed silently until he fell asleep.

Yukio lay his bed knowing his brother didn't want him to hear his crying. He just wish he knew what to say.

 **Well… not sure what to say about this one. I wanted the flute to have some lingering effects on Rin. I just feel like having other people control you like that would have some serious effects on the mind. Having control over your own body is one of the only things in life you can have control of 100% then to have that taken away… well. Sorry to get so serious on y'all, just kinda explaining my thinking process for this chapter. :) 38 down, 62 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**

 **P.S. If y'all have any ideas you would want to see in the crossover, let me know!**


	39. Starvation

**Acrisafu – nah don't feel stupid, it was my bad. I didn't clarify. But it is the flute from season one that I was referring to. :) I'm glad you are giving it a chance tho. But don't worry, no feelings hurt if you don't like it.**

 **Guest (Claire) – that sounds good. I could probably do that!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – 2** **nd** **favorite? Now I gotta know who your first favorite is. XD**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – well, shima is always getting into some kind of trouble**

 **TheOtakutaco – yes, I am very happy XD jk**

 **AvaniAcrux – Yay! I'm very glad you are enjoying it that much.**

 **Guest who stayed – yes I quite enjoy fluff… but I can't say that's what's coming next**

 **YesaniChan – Yea, agreed**

 **Theme: Starvation**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. With the holidays happening, I've been a bit busy with family. I hope this will hold y'all over. : )**

After class, Rin packed his stuff and started for the door. Bon stopped him for a moment to ask him something. Rin simply shook his head before he said anything.  
The whole situation recently has left him a bit weak, mentally. He doesn't have a lot of concentration on his powers at the moment and therefore failed to notice someone following him on his way home. When he turned down his usual shortcut through an alley, he was hit on the back and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Bon had just gotten back to his dorm when he got a call form Yukio. "Hello?"

 _'_ _Bon! Do you know where Rin is?'_

"No. Has he not made it back from class yet?"

 _'_ _No! I'm worried. He's not going to have the greatest control over his powers right now which means he's vulnerable. And we both know there are plenty of people out there that would love to see him dead.'_

Bon's" eyes widened. "We need to look for him! Where do we start?!"

 _'_ _I've already retraced his usual route back to the dorm and haven't found anything.'_

"So… now what?" Bon's voice sounded completely hopeless.

* * *

Rin woke up to find himself blindfolded and his arms chained above his head. His tail was chained to the wall behind him, the cuff cutting into the end of his tail. He was leaning against a cold stone wall, the strong smell of blood in the air. "Where the hell am I Shiratori?!" Rin growled.

"Oh so you knew it was me?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. "But, what can I say, the nose knows. I'm sure you've experienced the sweet scents of my little play room."

"You're a sadistic bastard who likes torturing poor animals. I can smell the blood of dogs, cats, and other animals that you have killed through cruel means."

"Cruel?" He had a feigned offense in his voice. "I actually found it quite fun." An evil grin spread across Reiji's face.

"What do you want with me this time?"

This time, Shiratori took real offense to Rin's bored tone. "Have I really become that boring already? That's okay." He laughed. "I want to perform an experiment with you."

Rin gulped.

* * *

Bon and Yukio have looked everywhere they can think of to find the half-demon. Yukio found Rin's phone in an alley when he first tried to find him.

"Whatever happened, whoever took him, knew I could track his phone and left it behind." Yukio sat on his bed going through Rin's recent activity on his phone.

Bon sat on Rin's bed wishing he knew what to do.

"I honestly don't know what to do next." Yukio put down the phone after finding nothing useful.

"Well, at least he has his sword with him this time." Bon tried to think of something positive, but knew it didn't give hope to either of them.

* * *

"So here is my experimental question," Shiratori held the Koma sword. "What are the effects of starvation on a demon after x amount of time?" He laughed loudly and pulled out the sword.

A bright blue light lit the dark room. Rin's demonic features presented themselves. The flames on his tail began to sting as they worked to heal the cuts around the cuff. It did not help much though, because the cuts would never fully heal until the cuff was released. Therefore, the sting on his tail became a constant pain he was going to feel until he was freed.

"You are going to be my new play toy for a while. Better get used to being here."

Even with a blindfold on, Rin knew Reiji had a malicious grin on his face.

 **Reiji is back! Poor Rin has been Rinnapped…** ** _again._** **:( Will Bon and Yukio find him soon? I'm not entirely sure if I want to kill Reiji or not so tell me your opinion on that matter. I still need some ideas for my crossover with Natsu and Grey, I'm open to ideas! 39 down, 61 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	40. Give Up

**YesaniChan – Lol! Sorry I had to put that word in there!**

 **Acrisafu – True, he is definitely good for torturing.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yea, that word is great! I like the high-five idea. ;)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – hopefully Reiji will get what's coming to him**

 **TheOtakutaco – Alrighty. I've got more votes saying not to, though. :)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – 1. Yes I love it 2. Yea, he is a good stress element 3. I hope you did too! 4. Thank you so much! That means a lot! 5. Sorry it took so long but here it is! :)**

 **Theme: Give Up**

 **Woo! It has been a while since I have posted. I hope you are all still alive!**

It's been over a month since Rin was taken by Reiji. Never once has Reiji removed the blindfold or any of the chains from the demon. Rin's hands had gone numb long ago and his flames have long been out. His sword, which has been sitting in a corner for the past month, has only a faint glow to it. Rin has completely lost his energy to fight back and doesn't have any strength to him. He has lost a lot of weight and only his demonic healing is keeping him alive. The area of his tail around the cuff is covered in dried blood but he can no longer feel the pain of the cuts. He hears footsteps coming down some stairs and knows it's morning. His only sense of time is when Shiratori leaves to go to bed and comes back when he wakes up. His torturer splashes only a few drops of holy water in his face. Rin didn't even flinch from the acidic feeling.

"Wake up, pet. It's play time." Reiji held a dagger, ready for his daily 'play' time with Rin.

He thrust the dagger into Rin's right shoulder. Rin gave no reaction. Shiratori twisted the dagger and pulled it out. Weak blue sparks flew off the wound and slowly started stitching it back together. By now, however, just healing a simple knife wound takes a couple of days.

"This was more fun when you screamed." Reiji growled in anger. "You would heal so fast, then I could start all over the next day." Reiji threw the knife at him and it pierced straight through jugular and vocal cords. Rin coughed up some blood but otherwise showed no reaction. Reiji left the knife there and stormed out in anger.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the flow of blood caused to dagger to fall from his neck. Rin sat, just as still as before and a single tear fell from below his blindfold.

* * *

Bon knocked on the door to Yukio's dorm. When no one answered, he opened the door and walked in. He found the entire dorm in a mess. Yukio was sitting at his desk on his computer. His glasses were askew, hair disheveled, and he was in pajamas. "Um, Mr. Okumura?"

Yukio jumped a bit and turned around. "Oh, Suguro, Hi."

"What have you been doing? You haven't had class in a few weeks."

"What do you think I've been doing? I've been looking for Rin. You remember him? Your _boyfriend_? My _brother_? Been missing for over a month?"

Bon's face twisted in anger. "How do you know he's missing?! After what happened with the demon flute, he probably just ran away." Bon looked away sadly.

"You and the others may have given up, but I'm not!"

" _I haven't given up!_ I just figured, if he wants to be found, he'll let us find him!" Bon turned and slammed the door.

Yukio sighed in regret of saying what he said to Bon. He knows Bon misses him just as much. Just as he was about to close his laptop, an alert sounded form it.

* * *

That night, while Shiratori was asleep, Rin was debating on whether he should try another escape attempt or not. The last time he tried was a couple weeks ago. When Shiratori caught him, he had two days straight of nonstop torture and holy water. Finally, he decided to try, given that he can't feel any pain anymore anyway. He tried to reach the knife with his tail. The chain was just short of reaching it. He strained his tail with as much strength as he could, reopening the wounds around the cuff. He finally was able to grab the knife and brought it up to the cuffs around his wrists. After about an hour of trying, he was able to pick the lock and release his hands. Both arms fell limply to his sides. He could feel the blood rushing back into his arms. When he regained feeling in them after a while, he removed the blindfold. After not using his eyes for so long, they would not adjust to be able to see in the dark. He then started on releasing his tail. While trying, and fumbling several times, he heard a crash upstairs. He froze, hoping Shiratori wasn't about to come down. A door above opened revealing light to him for the first time. The light was so bright to his eyes that he had to shut them. He started shaking, knowing he was going to be caught. Then he heard the voices of those he never thought he'd hear again.

"Rin?!" He heard Konekomaru's voice.

"He's down here!" He heard Shima call to the others.

"Rin! Are you-" He heard a shocked gasp from Shiemi at the sight of him.

"Sh-Shiemi?" Rin's voice came out very raspy and was barely a whisper from the injury in his neck. He tried opening his eyes but the light still blinded him.

"Come on, Rin. We're getting you out of here." Shima moved to remove the cuff still on his tail. He held in his own gasp when he saw the injuries around the cuff.

"R-Reiji? Where is h-he?"

"Don't worry, Rin. Bon and Yukio are taking care of him." Koneko helped him to his feet once Shima was finished. He was horrified at how light he was. Rin has absolutely no muscle mass and could not stand on his own. Koneko helped him onto Shima's back.

"M-my sword?" Rin tried to whisper.

"We'll get it. Don't try to talk. You will make your neck injury worst." Izumo found the glowing object in the corner and sheathed it. Rin's ears, fangs, and claws returned to normal size but there were no flames left to disappear.

Rin smiled, finally happy to be with his friends. He pressed closer into the warmth of Shima's back after feeling nothing but coldness for more than a month. After a wave of relief finally washed over him, and darkness quickly consumed his consciousness.

 **Well… I told you sadistic me was back so you had fair warning. : ) Sorry about Reiji getting away, but I feel I can use him again. He is a good asset for my sadistic writing! Hmmm.. I feel like I need more bonding time between Rin and the other exwires instead of just Bon and Yukio. What do y'all think? 40 down, 60 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	41. Food

**Acrisafu – Yes, Reiji will definitely bring more torture. :)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Nope, not going** ** _that_** **far and yes, I love sadistic writing ;)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – yea, I figured he needed some time with the others and not just bon.**

 **Noxaura Cille – XD hey, no one ever said that was a bad thing.**

 **Inlivewithshizaya – honestly, I don't really go into the whole Grigori thing.**

 **AvaniAcrux – sorry. *shrugs* it's more fun being mean than nice. :D**

 **YesaniChan - I'm laughing so hard cause that is usually what I sound like when I find a good story. XD**

 **Ghost blue – Possibly, not sure yet. But thanks! Yea, I love Rin's tail and others don't use it enough.**

 **Theme: Food**

Rin woke up in his dorm, unsure of how long had passed since his friends had found him. He tried to sit up but found he had no strength to do so. He looked around and saw that he was alone. That was unusual, seeing as how everyone is normally so overbearing whenever he was injured. He rolled over slightly and heard something fall off his bed.

 **Ow!**

Rin looked down and saw Kuro rubbing his head with his paw.

Kuro looked up at Rin. **Rin! You're awake!** Without saying another word, the black cat dashed out of the room.

Rin finally realized, _Of course they didn't leave me alone, they left Kuro to keep an eye on me._ He lifted a hand to his forehead. He was startled a bit when he saw it. His hand had a skeletal look. Had he really lost that much weight?

Kuro finally ran back into the room and jumped onto Rin's bed. Only a second later, Izumo walked in. "Oh, you're finally awake I see. That's why Kuro was so frantic."

 _Hey, Izumo._ Rin tried to greet her, but no sound came out. He put a hand to his neck and felt the bandages around the knife wound. Then he realized all of his wounds had been bandaged. His right shoulder and his tail had been wrapped as well.

Izumo saw him looking at his tail. "Yea, I'm glad your brother was the one to clean your tail injury."

He looked at her as if asking why.

"That wound was apparently really sensitive and, even though you were out cold, you still screamed when he was cleaning it. Your tail wrapped around his wrist while he was cleaning and you broke his wrist."

Rin's eyes widened.

Izumo could see the smallest hint of water building in his cerulean eyes. "Don't worry he's fine." She tried to reassure him. "He knows it wasn't your fault. Trust me, _he_ is worried more about _you_ , than you are of him." Then she tried to change the subject. "Y-your wounds haven't healed because you have no flames at the moment." Izumo spoke sadly. "We have been checking your sword every day. Very slowly, you are regaining your flames, but not enough to heal yet."

Rin held up his hand, still looking at how skeletal it was.

"It's not as bad as it was."

Rin looked at her questioningly.

"Your figure, I mean," she clarified. "You have actually slowly gained weight."

When she said that, he noticed the IV hooked up to him for the first time. He dropped his hand back down and tried to sit up again, out of habit.

"No," Izumo said sternly. "You don't have the strength to sit up right now."

Rin stuck his tongue out at her.

Izumo smiled at seeing a semblance of his old self. "Get over it. You were the one dumb enough to get Rinnapped again."

Rin gave her a look at her questionable choice of words.

"Don't look at me, it was Shima's word."

Rin rolled his eyes. He felt Kuro moving around now. The cat walked over and pawed Rin's stomach a few times.

"Oh, right. Yukio said you need real food in your stomach when you woke up. Thanks Kuro."

Kuro grinned.

"I'll help you up so you can eat and I'll fill you in on what you don't remember." Izumo went down stairs and made some ramen for him. She brought it back to the room and helped Rin sit up to eat. She sat at his desk and began to fill him in on everything he has missed. "Shiratori, unfortunately, got away again. But, not without a good beating from both Bon and Yukio. Yukio was able to find you using some city cameras. You have been asleep for a couple days now. Angel has been here a few times to keep an eye on you while we are all in class. Other than that we have each been taking turns staying here."

Rin finished his ramen and held his bowl out for more. _Man_ was he hungry!

Izumo shook her head. "Sorry, Rin. I know you are starving, but you have to keep a steady pace when eating. If you eat too much at once, you can get sick."

Rin pouted.

"Sorry. Just give it time. Be thankful it's not Shiemi who's here. Otherwise you would be drinking some of her 'healthy herbal tea' instead of ramen."

Rin made a disgusted face.

Izumo chuckled lightly.

"Yukio is on a mission right now so I'll be staying here tonight. It think it's…" She thought for a second, "Shima's turn tomorrow. I'll be sleeping in the room across the hall tonight. If anything happens, send Kuro in to get me."

Rin nodded in understanding.

She turned and headed off to her room.

* * *

The next day, Rin and Shima got to talking about manga. Shima tried to get Rin to read his hentai manga, but Rin refused, blushing. They ended up playing charades for a little bit while Rin ate more ramen. He had almost talked Shima into letting him cook real food, but then Shima remembered he can't eat too fast.

"Come oooooon!" Rin rasped, hoping it would work to get him more food.

"No! If your brother knew I was giving you more food than he told me to, I'm pretty sure I'd end up with more than a month's worth of homework. Also, you can't keep trying to talk, your throat will never heal that way." Shima put his hands on his ears to ignore Rin. When Shima turned his back to him, Rin tried to get up and sneak out to cook food. With still no strength in his body, he fell before he got to the door. Shima heard the noise and turned around. "Rin!" Shima helped him back into his bed.

Kuro stared up at Rin with an accusing glare on his face.

 _Don't look at me like that, Kuro._ Rin mouthed.

 **You have to stop pushing yourself, otherwise you will make your injuries worse!** Kuro head-butted Rin's side, more out of affection than accusation.

"What's he saying?" Shima asked after hearing the mewing form the twin-tailed cat.

Rin looked around and grabbed a pen and off his desk. _He said stop trying to make my injuries worse._ He scrawled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's right." Shima crossed his arms.

Rin scratched behind Kuro's ears out of affection then laid down.

* * *

A few weeks went by about the same. The exwires took turns watching Rin while Yukio was away on a mission or teaching a class. These interchanging 'babysitters', as Rin would call them, gave Rin and Bon a chance to talk through everything. After a whole month stuck with Shiratori, Rin was just grateful to have his friends and brother back. When it was Bon's turn to watch Rin, all Rin wanted was to be held by his boyfriend. They had laid in bed together for a while. Rin felt safe being held by Bon, and it went unsaid that Bon was forgiven by his boyfriend.

Rin has slowly been gaining his weight back and his flames have finally returned, albeit a bit weakly. His injuries are slowly healing on their own, but he has been going through sessions each day with his sword out to speed up the healing. Rin kept apologizing to Yukio, whose arm is now in a cast. No matter how many times Yukio reassured him, Rin still felt guilty. But at least things were returning to normal… maybe.

 **So this chapter was a bit of a stretch for its theme. But it was the only theme I could think of to use for this. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. I am currently working on the xover that's coming next chapter! Don't worry, if you have never seen Fairy Tail then SHAME! No, no, no, I'm just kidding. If you have never seen it you can skip the xover chapters and not fall behind on the main story! 41 down, 60 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	42. Magic

**DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks! Sorry for the late update tho.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Your reviews always make me laugh! Happy late Christmas to you!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – That's true. Here's the crossover, hope you like it and yes, I like a pampered Rin. :)**

 **YesaniChan – Ok… Rinnapped, rinnapped, rinnapped… lol XD**

 **Theme: Magic**

 **Sorry guys. It has been a while since I have updated. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a good New Years! This is the start of the crossover. It is only going to be two chapters long. Enjoy!**

Rin has finally returned to his normal self; he is back to a healthy weight and his injuries have all healed… almost.

"Geez! When it this going to heal?!" Rin was sitting on his bed while Yukio was removing the bandages on his tail. The injury caused by the cuff has still not healed. There was still a thick ring around his tail, right at the base of his tuft, which was void of any fur. There were still deep cuts that would reopen with any strenuous movement.

"It's still going to take a while, even with using your flames." Yukio began cleaning the dried blood with an alcohol swab.

As soon as the liquid touched the open cut, a deep growl escaped Rin's throat. "Dammit!" He cursed through gritted teeth.

Yukio finished applying new bandages and got up. "I'm finished."

Out of reflex, Rin's tail hit the bed hard.

"Rin…" Yukio glared at him with his hands on his hips. "You'll just open the wound again if you do that."

Rin fell forward and buried his face in his pillow and mumbled something.

Yukio rolled his eyes. "Well, you should care if you want the pain to stop."

Rin lifted his head and looked at his brother, amused. "Ha, you actually understood me."

Yukio paused for a moment. "Oh my God, I did!" Then he face palmed.

Suddenly, the whole building began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Rin questioned.

It stopped after a few seconds.

"I-don't think so." Yukio sounded unsure.

Just then, the door to their room slammed open.

"Teach! Rin!" Bon looked at them both with wide eyes. "You have _got_ to come see this."

They both followed him out the door and down the stairs. On their way down, Bon explained, "I was already on my way here when I felt the ground shake. Then there was a bright light behind this building and now there is a crater there!"

Rin and Yukio looked at each other, puzzled.

When they got outside the back of the building, there was indeed a crater there, approximately 30 feet across. As they got closer, they began hearing yelling coming from the bottom of the crater.

"This is all your fault ice-for-brains!"

"Me! You are the one who picked the fight in the first place, flame-for-brains!"

"At least I know how to keep my clothes on!"

There was a pause. "Ah! When did that happen?!"

"Pervert!"

"Dragon boy!"

"Half naked icicle!"

The name calling continued as the three of them approached the edge of the crater. They looked in and saw to guys face to face with each other. One was wearing strange clothing and had… _pink hair?!_ The other was only in his boxers and had hair very similar to Rin's.

As Rin got closer, the edge crumbled beneath him causing him to tumble down to the bottom.

"Rin!" Bon and Yukio called out.

The arguing between the two strangers finally stopped as they looked down at their interrupter. Rin stood up rubbing his rear, then checked his tail to make sure he didn't reopen the wound. The pink haired one spoke first.

"Uh, hi," he greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Who are you?" the other, half naked one, asked.

Rin let go of his tail and looked at them. "Really? I could ask you the same thing. You two are the ones who appeared out of nowhere and left a crater behind my dorm building." He crossed his arms.

"Huh?" They both reacted simultaneously. They looked around and only then seemed to notice they were at the bottom of a crater.

"Where are we?" the naked one asked.

"Uhh… Japan." Rin looked at them incredulously.

They both looked puzzled.

"Why don't we get out of this crater and talk," Rin suggested.

The two of them followed Rin, Yukio, and Bon to their dorm room. There, they learned the two guys' names. Pink hair was Natsu and the Rin look-a-like was Grey. As the five of them sat and talked, it was revealed that Grey and Natsu had come from a completely different world, one of magic and wizards. They somehow ended up here through a mishap in casting a spell. At the mention of the mishap, the two wizards began arguing again, something about whose fault it was. Yukio sat rubbing his nose and Rin was just smiling in amusement.

Bon had finally had enough. "Alright!"

The two stopped and looked at him.

"Does it really matter, at this point, whose fault it is? You two are here now. What matters is finding your way back to your own world."

"So what do you suggest then?" Grey asked.

Rin suddenly began laughing. Bon and Yukio just stared at Grey.

"What?" Grey looked over at Natsu, who was holding up Grey's clothes that had fallen to the floor. "What the…" He grabbed his clothes from Natsu, who joined in with Rin, laughing.

"Does this happen a lot?" Yukio finally asked.

Between laughs, Natsu answered, "Yes… more than… you know…"

Grey reached a foot out and swept Natsu's leg, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell was that for, ice cube?!" Natsu stood up. "You're _really_ trying to pick a fight aren't you?" Suddenly, one of Natsu's hands was engulfed in flames.

Bon and Yukio stood back.

"Woah!" Rin stared at Natsu in awe.

Natsu didn't notice their reactions and was looking at Grey, ready for a spar.

Grey had taken a fighting stance with one fist in the palm of his other hand. Ice was beginning to form around his hands and a cold vapor was spreading. "Yea, hot head, lets settle this!"

"Wait!"

They both stopped and their magic disappeared. They looked at Yukio.

"You two are not about to destroy my room." Yukio deadpanned.

Rin pouted. "I wanted to see their magic."

"Then take it outside at least." Yukio pointed at the door.

Grey put his clothes back on, then Rin and the two wizards made their way outside. Bon and Yukio sighed and followed behind. By the time they got there, Natsu and Grey had already taken their stances again, magical elements flowing from their hands. They were both standing on either side of the crater that they had arrived in.

"Ice make hammer!" Grey yelled and a giant frozen hammer appeared above Natsu, coming down to crush him.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu jumped up with amazing height and shattered his opponent's attack. Without even hesitating he called his next attack, "Fire dragon roar!" He put both his hands to his mouth and an incredible breath of fire escaped, obliterating everything in its path.

"Wow!" Rin was so interested in their magic that he had slid down into the crater and jumped right in the middle of the two.

Grey stayed his next attack at seeing Rin in the middle.

"That's some amazing fire you have! Why don't me and you fight?!" He asked excitedly.

"Um…" Natsu seemed to think for a moment.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard." Grey had mumbled under his breath.

Natsu heard it but chose to ignore it for now. "Nah, I don't think it would be fair to someone without magic."

"I've got powers." Rin said smugly.

"Really? What kind?" Natsu asked interestedly.

Rin pulled his sword from his back and drew Kurikara. He burst into blue flames, ears and fangs elongating, and tail flying out.

Natsu looked at the boy with a happy but… _hungry?_ expression.

 **So, I'm not sure how well I was able to get Natsu and Grey's characters right. This is the first time I've written their characters. Anyway… Natsu vs. Rin next chapter! Who will win? Voting is open now! 42 down, 58 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	43. Fire

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – That's one vote for Rin! Your review made me laugh!**

 **YesaniChan – Lol, yea I had fun with them two.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Alright, another vote for Rin. Yea I love Natsu, but Rin has gone through enough.**

 **AvaniAcrux – I'm glad you are enjoying it so much!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yes, it will definitely be a challenge for Rin. But I'm sure he'll enjoy it anyway. But I guess that is a vote for Natsu.**

 **Claire – You are welcome!**

 **Yurionicelover – Another vote for Rin!**

 **Guest – I am so glad you liked it. Especially if it is something you don't normally like! That's a vote for Natsu… or a tie. :)**

 **Guest – That's the fourth vote for Rin!**

 **Angryboy13 – Yea I think you are thinking too much into it, lol. But that is an interesting point. XD**

 **TheOtakutaco – Lol, you seem excited!**

 **Theme: Fire**

 **Wow! So many reviews this time! Thanks everyone! Sorry for taking so long. But overall there are 4 votes for Rin and 2 votes for Natsu and one for a Tie. I guess we will see who is right!**

"Wow! Can I try some?!" Natsu asked Rin excitedly.

"Uh… try some? What do you mean?" Rin looked thoroughly confused.

"I mean try some." Natsu reached out and _grabbed_ a handful of Rin's blue flames then just _ate_ them.

Rin just stood staring at him. Yukio and Bon both had similar expressions.

"Food is the only thing you ever think about, pinky." Grey had just walked up behind Rin.

"Hey! I've never seen fire this color before! I had to try it, streaker!"

Grey looked down to find his clothes gone again. "Ugh! Can we just finish our fight?!"

"So… you eat fire?" Rin asked, ignoring Grey trying to restart their fight.

"I'm a dragon slayer, of course I eat fi-" Before he could finished, something hit his forehead and fell to the ground.

Rin looked down and saw a small ice cube. He looked back at Grey who was grinning mischievously.

"That's it!" Natsu lunged at Grey, attacking again.

"Wait!" Rin's outburst stopped the two in their tracks. "I already said I want a chance to fight." He grinned, revealing very sharp teeth.

Grey rolled his eyes and climbed out of the crater to join Bon and Yukio, also spectating the whole thing.

Rin and Natsu spread out and faced each other, ready for the other to attack. Rin held his sword in front of him; Natsu stood straight with his arms crossed, smiling.

Rin was the first to make a move, rushing forwards at an inhuman speed. He slashed his sword upwards and just narrowly missed as Natsu dodged backwards. He then leapt into the air with a fist of fire. He punched downwards to strike the half demon but only managed to leave a small crater in the ground. Rin flipped backwards then rushed forwards again without a second's hesitation. As he struck with his sword again, Natsu let loose another breath of fire completely engulfing the demon prince. He paused and stared at the thick cloud of dark smoke in front of him.

"Oops, I may have gone a little overboard." Natsu looked over at the spectators when he heard a not so quiet 'again' form Grey. The ice wizard was just watching calmly and rolling his eyes while the other two were staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws. He heard one of them yell the demon's name in worry.

However, before the smoke had time to clear, Rin flew forwards, attacking again. "Don't think this is over yet!" He thrust his sword at the dragon slayer only to have it caught between his palms. Rin tried to yank it away, but Natsu had a firm grip on it. Rin jumped and landed a two legged kick to Natsu abdomen, effectively sending him rolling backwards. While Rin smiled boastfully, Natsu was already behind the unsuspecting exwire. Suddenly, Rin felt as though his fire was leaving his body. He looked down and saw his flames were disappearing. When he turned around, all of his blue flames were being drawn to Natsu and he was _inhaling_ them. When no flames were left to consume, Natsu's whole body was suddenly engulfed in cerulean flames.

"These have got to be the most delicious flames I have ever tried!" Natsu called.

After Rin got over his initial shock at what had just happened, a broad smile crossed his face. "Now the real fight can begin!" He screamed and his body, too, was suddenly consumed in bright blue flames.

"Woah, you still have power left?" Natsu stared at him.

"Uh, why? Should I not?"

"Um, not usually."

"Well, maybe because it's not actual magic." Rin shrugged.

"Are you two flame heads going to stop talking and finish the fight?!" Grey called from where he and the other two were standing.

"Oh, right." Natsu smiled and the two of them began their attacks again.

* * *

Up on the edge of the crater, Bon and Yukio watched the fight unfold before them. They were both speechless at the two's inhuman speed and strength. They watched as the two 'fire-powers', so to speak, attacked and got attacked. No matter how many hits were landed, they just kept on going. At times, it was hard for Bon to even see the movements. It was as though they were almost invisible when they moved so fast. Yukio tried to keep up with his brother's movements, but often found himself confused as to which blue blur was Natsu and which was Rin.

* * *

Back in the fight, Rin suddenly heard Natsu scream his signature 'fire dragon roar!' Rin then sent a counter-attack of his own. Two enormous walls of blue flames raced towards each other. When they met at the center of the battlefield, a massive explosion of flames took place making the crater they were standing in, even larger and sent the two fighters flying backwards. Other than that, however, not much else was damaged.

"U-um. Why don't we just call this a draw?!" Bon called from above the two.

The two fire masters slowly stood, both charred and panting from their rigorous battle. They heard Bon's words and turned towards the other. They shrugged, smiled, and shook hands.

"A draw," Rin reiterated.

"Yea," Natsu agreed. "That was a great fight."

He smiled that adorable smile of his, and Rin tried not to blush, reminding himself that _he has a boyfriend!_

Suddenly both Natsu and Grey froze.

"Uh…" Bon looked at the ice mage next to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"G-Grey?" Yukio asked.

"What's happening?" Rin snapped his fingers in front of Natsu but got no reaction.

They then just abruptly disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Rin, Bon, and Yukio just stood in silence for a moment before just assuming they had made back to their world.

"Hopefully they got there okay," Rin was saying as they all headed inside for some food, as though ending a completely normal day.

* * *

"Natsu!" A blonde-haired girl came into view as Natsu blinked away the fuzziness in his vision. He also saw an armored red haired woman come into sight as well, tending to his ice companion.

"Natsu!"

At the mention of his name again, he looked up and saw his best friend hovering above him!

He jumped up excitedly as Happy dropped to his shoulder.

"Man! That was awesome!"

"Grey, what exactly happened?" Erza finally asked.

"Yea, you two suddenly disappeared after a spell had gone wrong," Lucy chimed in.

"Well," Grey thought for a moment, "We somehow ended up in another world and of course, hot head over here found someone to fight. Surprisingly, the kid actually held his own against him."

Both Erza and Lucy looked shocked and impressed at this.

"Yea, that was fun! We should totally do that again!" Natsu pumped a fist into the air.

"Aye, sir!"

 **Whelp, there it is. I finally finished the crossover. Let me know what y'all think. I had hit a bit of a writer's block for this chapter but I finally got through it. XD I hope it came out good, not sure yet how I feel about it. Review your thoughts! 43 down, 57 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	44. Breaking the Rules

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Awesome! I'm glad you found it funny! :)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Awe. Sorry it was so anticlimactic, I'm happy you think it fits and that you liked the chapter!**

 **Acrisafu – I had a feeling that 'guest' was you. :) Don't worry, the angst will be coming up.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Rin is a fighter and would never let that stuff hold him back form a challenging opponent! XD I'm glad you liked the fight, I don't write a whole lot of fight scenes so I was a bit worried about it.**

 **Ghost blue – I have read Demon Tails! I love that fic! I love your ideas and might use them, thanks! And yea, I'm a bit disappointed that the fic was discontinued.**

 **MagicalMuggle12 - That's an oxymoron, lol! I am ecstatic that you are enjoying my story so much!**

 **OtakuTaco – Thanks!**

 **Theme: Breaking the Rules**

 **So, it seems most of you were glad for a tie. :) I'm just glad the crossover went well! Thanks for all the reviews!**

"Yukio?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long has it been since we had a relaxing day?" Rin was laying on his back on his bed. He looked over at his brother who was, as usual, working. He never looked up his work when he answered him.

"Um, not sure. We've been busy lately."

"No kidding. With those two wizards showing up and me missing for over a month, it's been several chapters before we've had a break."

At that, Yukio froze and looked up at Rin. "What?"

"What?"

"You can't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"You can't talk like you are actually in a story."

"Why not? I am." Rin sat up on his bed.

"No, Yukio is right. You, as a character, aren't supposed to be aware that you are in a story." I finally chimed in.

"Well, you are just making it worse by speaking in your own story." Rin looked up as though he could see me.

"Ugh, can we just get back to the story."

Rin and Yukio shrugged then pretended like none of that happened.

"You need to get to class before you are late." Yukio turned back to his work.

Rin groaned but got dressed anyway and left.

* * *

After school let out, Rin opened a door to cram school and headed to his first class. Everyone else was already there just waiting for Yukio. Bon waved Rin over and he sat next to his boyfriend. They were all chatting about one thing or another.

"So, do you guys have any plans after class?" Shima finally asked when he saw their last classmate had joined them.

"Not that I know of." Koneko answered.

Bon looked at Rin. He shrugged. "I guess not."

"Did you have something in mind?" Shiemi asked, happily.

"Well, I was thinking, cents Rin is finally back to full health, he co-"

"Wait. You spelled that wrong." Rin interrupted him.

"Huh?" Shima looked at him quizzically, as did the others.

"'Cents', that is the wrong use for that word," Rin said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Um…" Shima thought for a moment then corrected himself, "scents?"

"No, still wrong," Bon answered.

"Uuhhh…"

"Oh for heav- It's 'since'!" Izumo had grown impatient.

"Oh. rig- _wait a minute_! How do you even know how I spelled the word? I _spoke_ it!"

"Look back a few sentences, you'll see how you spelled it." Rin pointed upwards, but only pointed out the ceiling.

The others were silent.

Bon was the first to speak after realization dawned. "You can't do that!"

Rin pouted. "Now you sound like Yukio."

"Who sounds like me?"

Everyone turned and saw that their teacher had just walked in.

"Bon. He is saying I can't talk like I'm in a story." Rin leaned his head back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, you aren't supposed to, so he has a point." Yukio set his bag down on his desk.

"It can be a bit more fun to talk like that, though," Izumo added.

"Well the reviewers will probably like it." Shiemi spoke quietly.

"Reviewers?" Konekomaru finally joined in.

"Yes, reviewers." Rin grinned proudly. "You know, like sonichungerga-"

"Guys! Can we get back on track please?" Of, course I had to interrupt my own story… again.

"Sorry," they all said.

"So anyway," Shima continued what he was saying earlier, " _since_ Rin is finally back to full health, I was thinking he could make dinner."

Rin clapped his hands. "Yes! I've been wanting to make a big meal!"

Yukio finally got the class' attention. "Alright, since that is settled, can we please start class?"

* * *

After class ended, they all headed back with the Okumuras and Rin began to make a large dinner for everyone.

"Sukiyaki!" Rin called over his shoulder when Shiemi asked what he was making.

"Of course." Izumo guessed that was what he was making since it was his favorite.

Everyone sat down and waited patiently for Rin to finish.

Rin walked out and set the food on the table for everyone.

"Wha-" Bon began but was rendered speechless.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rin looked at him questioningly.

"Well," Koneko began, "It has literally been only a few minutes since you started cooking. How have you finished already?"

"Only a few minutes?" Rin looked puzzled. Then he turned around. "You forgot to put in a time lapse for me cooking."

…

There was silence.

"Rin, who are you talking to?" Shima tapped him on the shoulder.

"Her." He pointed to seemingly nothing.

"…Me?" I finally asked.

"Yea, you. Who else would forget to put in a time lapse?"

"Wait a minute, you aren't even supposed to notice that!" I argued back.

As Rin and I continued to argue, Bon turned to Yukio. "Are you going to say anything to him?"

"What good does that do? He is obviously going to continue to do it. I mean, just look at the chapter title." Yukio pointed straight upwards.

Bon looked up. "Breaking the Rules?"

"Well, yea. Everyone knows the rule of the fourth wall. If that is the title, then there is no way I can stop him."

"Um… except you just did it too," Bon informed the young teacher.

"I…" Yukio held up a finger to give an explanation but froze. "Oh. My. Gosh." He facepalmed.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this one. I don't know if I did it justice. I just wanted something stupid and funny. XD Review and tell me what y'all think! 44 down, 56 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	45. Out Cold

**Inlovewithshizaya – Ha! Yea he probably would be!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – No, don't choke! But glad to know it was worth it lol!**

 **YesaniChan – He's just special that way. He is the son of Satan after all ;)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Hahaha! Your review made me laugh so hard! XD**

 **Acrisafu – Thanks!**

 **Zee (review for ch. 4) – Ha! Yea Rin was a bit slow on the up take.**

 **Theme: Out Cold**

"Rin, I'm back!" Yukio walked into the abandoned dorm with a handful of grocery bags, but there was no response from his brother. "Rin?" He put the groceries up in the kitchen and went up to his room. As he started getting closer he could hear bickering coming from their room. He walked in to find Rin and Bon arguing about something. Rin had a few cuts and bruises on his body. "What is going on here?"

The arguing finally stopped once they noticed they weren't alone anymore. Bon crossed his arms and huffed. Rin sat on his bed.

"Well?" Yukio waited for an answer. "Rin, why are you hurt?

Bon decided to take it upon himself to begin the explanation. "We were out on a mission today. It was supposed to be an easy one but it turned out to be much more difficult than originally thought. Rin didn't have his sword with him because it was supposed to be easy with no need to fight. We ended up in a fight with a large niberious. I kept trying to tell Rin we needed to retreat but instead he put himself between me and the demon and continued to fight without a weapon."

"I was just trying to protect you." Rin turned his head and huffed.

"You had absolutely no regard for your own safety in the matter!" Bon turned to him, getting angry.

Rin stood up, "I knew what I was doing! The least you could do was trust me!"

"You got hurt!"

"I beat it, didn't I?!"

Bon had heard enough. Out of anger, he thrust a punch at Rin effectively knocking him out cold. Bon stood there staring at the unconscious demon after realizing what he had done.

"Suguro!" Yukio picked up his brother and laid him on his bed.

"S-sorry. I just-"

Yukio sighed. "Calm down. It's fine. I apologize for yelling. I'm sure he'll survive a simple punch to the face. I understand your anger at the situation. You were just worried about him. But protecting those he loves is just who he is. Nothing will change that."

Bon sat at Rin's desk. "Yea, it's just so frustrating." He looked down and saw a bit of blood splatter on the floor and… a tooth?! He reached down and it turned out to be one of Rin's sharp canines. "Uh…"

Yukio looked over at him and saw him holding one of Rin's fangs. He blinked, trying not to laugh.

Bon saw him smile and looked at him worriedly. "Will it-"

"Yes, don't worry. It will grow back. Demon's can grow their teeth back when lost, not like humans." Yukio smirked then threw a cup of cold water on Rin's face.

Rin flailed and sat up. "What the hell Yukio?!"

Bon laughed lightly.

Rin reached a hand to his chin, rubbing where he had been punched then froze when he felt something.

"What's wrong?" Bon saw him freeze and smirked.

"I…" he placed his thumb on his teeth. "I lost a fang?!" He looked at Bon. "You knocked one of my fangs out?!"

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!"

"But you still did it! The least you could do is apologize!"

Yukio stood rubbing the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses as the two began arguing again. "Alright, that's it." The two stopped and looked at him. "If the two of you are going to argue like kids, then I'm going to treat you like kids." He looked at each of them in turn. "Bon, you need to apologize for punching and… knocking a fang out."

"But-"

"And Rin. You need to apologize for recklessly putting yourself in danger."

The two of them cross their arms and huffed.

Yukio sighed. _I'm dealing with children._

"Sorry." They both mumbled to each other.

* * *

The next day in class, the others noticed Bon wearing a necklace. When asked what it was, he simply replied, "It's the fang of an upper-class demon," Then he grinned widely.

The other exwires looked impressed at first, until Rin walked into the room. Then they all bust out laughing when Rin's smile was missing something.

 **XD I thought it would be funny for Bon to have a demon tooth necklace. Kinda like a shark tooth necklace. Lol. Looks like Rin will need some patience while his new fang grows in.** **45 down, 55 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	46. Horror

**Angryboy13 – Oh yea, he was definitely bragging about it. ;)**

 **AspergainStroyteller – uh… ok…**

 **Acrisafu – *cough* yes *cough* Well, I'm not really sure yet.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – I'm glad this story is impressive! Thanks!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Hey, great minds think alike! Right?!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Ha, yea he is always dealing with children.**

 **Reaper27 – I'm glad it was funny! I try!**

 **Theme: Horror**

Rin finally woke up after snoozing his alarm at least three times. Yawning, he got up and got dressed for class. His hair stood in a messy bed head. He strapped his sword on his back, grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

When he got to cram school, everyone was chatting like normal, until he arrived in the room; everyone grew silent. Rin was confused but moved to sit next to Bon. Bon gave a disgusted look and made a _tch_ sound then moved to a different seat. The others wouldn't even look at him. He sat in his chair wondering why they may be mad him. _Have I done something? I don't remember anything happening._ He was pulled from his thoughts when he picked up on their quiet conversation behind him.

He heard Konekomaru talking first. "Why is he still coming to class? Like nothing has changed?"

"Demons are supposed to be exorcised or killed, not raised by a priest." Shima spoke casually. Rin's tail curled in on itself.

"He doesn't belong here. He should go back to Hell with his father," he heard Izumo huff.

Shiemi never said anything but still nodded softly in agreement.

"Damn filthy demon. Satan's child doesn't belong in an exorcist school." Bon… that was Bon. How could he say something like that? _I-I love h-him. I thought he felt the same._ At this point, tears begun to fill his eyes. It didn't take long for them to start falling. He sat still in his chair wanting to stop listening to their harsh words, but at the same time, couldn't stop. Before he could, however, Yukio walked in the door. He couldn't even get to his desk when Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway.

Rin spoke between sobs. "Y-Y-Yuk-io w-what h-h-happ-ening?" He couldn't get any more words out before he just began crying and buried his face in Yukio's shoulder. His tail dragged the floor.

"There, there brother. It'll be over soon."

Rin sniffed but lifted his head at that, confused. Just as he saw a scowl on his brother's face, and acidic burning covered his back. He screamed, back arched, and fell to his knees. His _brother_ sprayed him with holy water… _what is happening?_ Rin began to panic and, ignoring the pain in his back, ran off down the hallway.

* * *

The rain had felt good on his back, washing away any holy water left. He wasn't sure where he was going but he just kept going. He ended up at a small park that he and Bon had gone to for a picnic once. He sat down and leaned against a nearby tree, eyes closed, and listening to the gentle fall of the rain. He thought he had closed his eyes for just a second but it was at least thirty minutes later that he heard footsteps sploshing nearby. He opened his eyes. It was the Kyoto trio walking home after class. They stopped walking and Rin saw Shima pat Bon's arm and point to him. Rin got up and walked over to them. Koneko kept walking, avoiding any contact with the demon.

"H-have I done something?" Rin finally asked.

"Yea. You were born," Shima said coldly then continued on, catching up to Konekomaru.

As Bon turned to follow, Rin placed a hand on his shoulder. Bon shook it off harshly and turned to him. Rin's tail wrapped around his waist in shock. "Don't touch me! Why do you suddenly think we are so 'buddy buddy'?" Bon grabbed Rin's tail. The half-demon jumped and a sharp yelp escaped him. "You. Are. A. Demon." Each word was punctuated with a jerk of the extra appendage and a whimper from Rin. Tears began to fall from cerulean eyes. "You shouldn't even be here."

"But Bon-"

"You have no right to call me that!" Bon threw Rin's tail to the side. He took out his phone and turned his back.

Rin watched as he walked off; he was frozen to his spot. Anyone passing by wouldn't be able to see the tears quickly falling down his cheeks. The rain disguised the salty water and quickly washed them away. He soon dropped to his knees and continued to sob. Not long later, he heard several people approaching. He didn't lift his head until he heard the clicking of guns. He looked up and saw that he was surrounded by exorcists. Directly in front of him was his brother, aiming one of his guns at him, and the paladin.

"Yukio." Rin's voice was quiet and shaky. "I-I'm sorry." A gunshot echoed around him.

* * *

Rin jerked up, breathing heavily and sweat rolling down his face. He looked around and saw all his classmates and Yukio kneeling next to him. They were all saying something to him but he couldn't hear at the moment. When he saw everyone, he jumped to his feet and backed up against a tree. A tree? He was in a forest? At the sight of Rin's panicked face, tears and red eyes, everyone got silent. He finally heard Shiemi's sweet voice. "Rin? Are you okay?"

Yukio began to speak slowly. "Rin, you had a toxin in you. Anything you saw? It wasn't real."

"We were in the middle of fighting a demon when it caught you." Bon spoke quietly.

Rin's eyes moved between the people in front of him. Vaguely, he realized their faces were that of worry not hate. He relaxed a bit, but the relief he felt caused him to drop to the ground and cry. Everyone else gathered around him. Bon and Yukio were hugging him from either side.

 **So I think I could have done this chapter a bit better, but I still like how it came out. The angst is back! I know some of the characters may have been a bit OOC but that's just because they weren't real, just in Rin's mind. Anyway, review! 46 down, 54 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	47. Dying

**DoctorMerlinReid – Awesome! You always have such great reviews! Thanks for your thoughts!**

 **PRICESS Citten – SORRY! I didn't meant to scare you so much. :( (yea I did… ;) )**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – omg! You're right, that would make such a great idea for a story! If I didn't have over 50 chapters left on this fic, I would totally use that idea. Why don't you use it for a fic?**

 **Acrisafu – Yep, and soooo much more to come!**

 **AspergianStoryteller – cool!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Hmmm, yea I could probably bring Angel in sometime soon.**

 **YesaniChan – Sorry, but there is so much more pain to come so prepare yourself. lol**

 **I have no name – Thanks! Yes, there is lots of fluff but also so much angst!**

 **Theme: Dying**

Yukio walked into his classroom on a Saturday morning with two stacked boxes in hand. "Here's another one." He set them in an empty spot on a desk. There were stacks of boxes in every corner of the room.

"Man! Will they never stop coming?" Shima slumped into a chair.

"Don't worry. There are only a few left to bring in here." Yukio was opening the top box he just brought in. "This one just looks like some basic supplies."

"Cool. Hey Koneko, could you put that box with the others over there." Bon pointed to one corner that had a few more open boxes marked 'supplies'.

Koneko made to grab the box. When he almost tipped it over, Izumo helped him get it moved.

"Hey guys! We got snacks and drinks!" Rin just walked in with Shiemi. Shiemi had a tray of snacks and Rin had a small cooler of water.

Everyone stopped to take a break.

"So what exactly are we doing with all this junk?" Rin motioned to all the boxes around the room.

"These are all form the old storage room down the hall. They have been there for who knows how long." Yukio downed a whole water bottle. "We just have to go through them, throw out what needs to be trashed, and organize the stuff better."

"Well, we'd be further than we are if _someone_ was actually working." Izumo pointed looked right at the pink haired exwire.

"We have been in here all morning! I'm tired. My body is not used to waking up this early," Shima whined.

"Shima, you've barely done any work since you got here." Koneko grabbed another snack form the tray.

"I think we've had enough of a break anyway. Let's get back to work." Bon stood up tossed an empty water bottle into the trash. The others followed suit, albeit _some_ a bit grudgingly.

"Alright, I'll go get the last few boxes." Yukio headed out the door.

"Ok. Shima can you start going through this one." With a loud _whump_ , Bon placed a very heavy sounding box on a desk next to Shima. "Looks like it's just a bunch of books. Just sort them, figure out which ones can be kept or thrown away." He turned back towards Rin and mumbled, "should be easy enough for you."

Shima huffed, but got to work anyway. Most of the books were text books, new and old. He began sorting them by how old they were and in piles of the same titles. At the bottom were a couple of _very_ old, leather bound books. He pulled the two books out and looked through them. They were both tattered and faded, the covers were worn and the age of the leather showed in the cracks and wrinkles. The first one just seemed like an empty old journal; all the pages were blank. The second book had some writing but most was faded and hard to read. He found one page that was legible. "Hey Bon, take a look at this."

Bon sighed. "Fine. Rin can you finish this box?"

"Sure."

Bon headed over to Shima and looked over his shoulder; Koneko and Izumo joined the two. "It looks like some kind of sacred text. Are these sutras?" He looked at Koneko.

Koneko scanned the page. "I'm not sure. It's written in Japanese but just looks like gibberish."

Shima began reading; it sounded even more like nonsense when read aloud.

Behind them Rin began to feel woozy. He held his head with one hand.

Shiemi seemed to notice. "Rin, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

None of the others heard her. Shima just kept reading.

"I think this is Enochian." Izumo was studying the writing intently.

Rin felt like he was about to fall over. His vision quickly became fuzzy and he felt his blood run cold. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Hey Rin, do you think you can read this?" Bon asked without even turning around.

Thud… fwump!

"Rin!" Shiemi screeched when Rin fell to his knees then backwards onto his back.

The other four turned around. Bon ran over, knocking another box over in the process. The others followed behind him.

"What happened?!"

Shiemi shrunk a bit at Bon's outburst. "I-I'm not sure. He began to look a bit dizzy and then he just fell over."

Bon looked over Rin. His skin was looking pale and grey. His eyes were open and staring at nothing. They were pale, foggy, and ghost-like. Bon grabbed one of his hands. They were _so cold_. _He feels like death,_ Bon thought gravely.

 **Well, I have had requests for more angst so… here it is. Y'all know I like being sadistic :) Hope this chapter was enjoyed! Review! 47 down, 53 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	48. Eyes

**Angryboy13 – Ha! Not quite, but that would be something he would do.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Sorry, I guess I'm taking the sadistic angst to a new level. XD**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Cool, cause I would totally read that fic. And… sorry but you should know how I am. ;)**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – I'd just stick with the sadistic side. :D**

 **Guest – I guess it depends on what you consider a spell**

 **Acrisafu – Thanks!**

 **Guest – I think it would be hard to keep the story going without the main character. :) But, you know, I never really thought about his animal form. But I could probably do that eventually. XD**

 **Theme: Eyes**

 **Ok, so I know lately I have been updating every Wednesday, but I missed last Wednesday. Sorry. I will try and keep it going every Wednesday though. My life has just been absolutely crazy lately with work, college, and family. Thanks for everyone's patience!**

"Ok. These are the last few boxes." Yukio had just arrived with two more boxes in his arms. He noticed everyone gathered around something. "What's going on?" He looked around. "Where's Rin? Don't tell me he skipped out." The others parted and Yukio could see the lifeless form of his brother.

"S-something happened to Rin." Shiemi sounded very worried and scared. Tears threatened to fall.

Yukio dropped the two boxes he was holding, not caring if anything broke, and ran to his brother's side. He looked… dead.

"What the hell happened?!" Yukio was kneeling next to Rin. He was calling his name but there was still no response.

"We aren't sure. He just collapsed." Konekomaru stood feeling very useless.

"What were you doing before this happened?!" Yukio's normally calm composure was completely forgotten. He was panicking now.

Shima was beginning to feel the panic too. When he spoke, his words came fast and without pause. "Bonaskedmetogothroughaboxofbooks. IfoundanoldbookbutIcouldn'treadit. IaskedBontocomeover. HeleftRintogothroughthatbox. IstartedreadingapageIfoundan-"

Bon put a hand over Shima's mouth to shut him up. He quickly tried to explain more clearly. "The only thing that was happening when he collapsed was Shima was reading a page from this book." He tried to hand the old book to Yukio but he was too frantic to take it.

"There is no time for this! Where is his sword?!" Yukio was holding one of Rin's hands and checking for a pulse. When he didn't feel a heartbeat, he felt as his panic rising.

Izumo ran to a corner of the room that Kurikara was leaning against. She grabbed it and quickly handed it to Yukio. Yukio threw the sheath off and the blade began to glow a faint blue. With Rin, there was no bursting of flames or exaggeration of demonic features. There was only a faint glow to match the blade of the Koma sword. The room falls into a deadly silence. Time almost seemed to stop as they waited for any sign that he was still alive.

A second passed.

Ten seconds…

Thirty seconds…

With every second that passed, their hope seemed to disappear just a little.

After only a couple minutes (though it seemed like days), Rin's chest began to move. Slowly it rose… then fell… The silence continued in the room for a moment longer. No none wanted to move in fear that they were seeing things, or that a single sound would disrupt his breathing. Finally, Rin blinked a few times. Everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, then excited and relieved chatter broke out.

"Rin! Thank goodness you are okay!"

"Oh, man! I thought you were a goner! How you feeling?!"

"Rin! Are you okay?! What happened?"

The questions and relieved exclamations continued for a moment until everyone realized Rin wasn't talking. They got quiet again.

"Rin?" Yukio asked quietly.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin's voice came at barely a whisper. He still looked grey and pale and was still cold. No color had returned to his eyes yet, either. "I c-can't move. What h-happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Izumo added softly.

"I-Izumo? I h-heard everyone e-else. Why d-don't you turn the l-lights on?"

Silence.

"G-guys?"

"Rin," Bon began, "The lights are on."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy that little cliff. I'm having fun now that I'm back to my sadistic self. The angst is just too much fun! I am almost to my halfway mark! I can't believe it! So, review! 48 down, 52 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	49. Broken Pieces

**Angryboy13 – Ha, yep. It's all Shima's fault.**

 **Inlovewithshizya – yep that was his fatal verse.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks! I always enjoy reading your reviews! Makes me feel special! LOL XD**

 **Guest – Wow. I think everyone is blaming Shima. Come on, it's not like he knew what he was reading. Lol**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – wow… I think this is the first chapter you haven't reviewed. Are… are you still alive?**

 **A/N: So the end of the semester is killing me. I am still trying to keep up with my stories though so don't worry!**

 **Theme: Broken Pieces**

Rin wanted to panic. He wanted to jump up and prove that the lights were off. But his body was so numb; he couldn't move a muscle. He felt so… cold.

"Rin, c-can you see anything?" He heard Shiemi's soft, sweet voice next to him.

"O-of course n-not. Nobody c-could see anything in h-here." Rin did not want to believe that there was anything wrong.

"Think about it, Rin. You can see in the dark." Koneko wanted to break it to him gently but wasn't sure how. "Even if…" He took a breath. "Even if the lights were off…"

"You'd still be able to see," Bon finished.

Rin began shaking. "W-why? W-what happened? Why c-can't I see?" The more questions he asked, the more he began to panic.

"Rin calm down." Yukio spoke very firmly. "You will only make the situation worse if you panic." Yukio looked over at Bon.

Bon nodded. He reached down and pulled one of Rin's arms around his shoulders. He lifted him up with a slight grunt. Everyone else followed, getting to their feet. Rin hung limp at Bon's side. Bon looked over at Yukio who was studying the page Shima was reading. He read the first two lines out loud.

"Nnnggghh!" Rin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Rin!" Bon felt he couldn't take any more scares.

Yukio quickly put the book down. "Rin, do you remember anything?"

"I-I…" Rin seemed to think for a moment. "I remember Shima r-reading something. It was… dark. It mentioned 'death of the royal line'."

Yukio's eyes widened. "Rin…"

Rin looked towards the direction of his brother's voice.

"I… I think we found your fatal verse."

"What!" His voice broke after reaching a louder volume. That caused him to start coughing.

"Alright, we need to get you home," Yukio said in alarm.

"Shouldn't we get him to a doctor?" Shiemi wrung her hands in worry.

"No, at this point he just needs to rest and recover." Yukio pulled out his keys. "The doctors won't be able to do much about it." He clicked a key in the classroom door. He opened the door and created a path to their dorm.

Bon hooked an arm under Rin's knees and lifted him up. Rin's head lolled against Bon's shoulder. He took in the warmth against his cheek. His arms and tail hung limp. "Koneko, can you pick up his tail? I don't want to step on it." Bon gestured by looking down at the limp appendage.

"Oh! Right." Konekomaru reached down to gently lift Rin's tail and draped it over his waist.

Rin closed his eyes at the heat radiating form Bon. It felt good, and he never wanted to leave this warmth.

They all walked through the door into the twins' room. Bon laid Rin on his bed. As he slid his hands out from under him, he noticed Rin's tail had snaked weakly around his wrist. He didn't try to remove it and instead just sat on the edge of the bed. Everyone else took places around the room.

"So, how exactly are you feeling right now?" Izumo finally asked what everyone wanted to know. She was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Well," Rin thought for a moment and took a deep breath, "My body is still completely numb and I'm really cold. Other than that… I don't know." His voice still sounded weak but has clearly improved since he's woken.

Bon looked down at the soft, fuzzy tail still around his wrist. "It seems you've still got unconscious control over your tail here." He smiled softly.

Rin blinked. "Huh?"

 _Oh_. Bon realized why he was confused. _I'm such an idiot! He can't see!_ "Oh, your tail seems to have found my wrist."

"Oh…" Rin tried to move his tail willingly, but nothing happened.

"That is a good sign, though," Yukio added.

Rin felt drained and hopeless. "How? I still can't move it myself."

"Which is understandable." Yukio stood up from his bed. "You just almost died. From what Shima told me, he got pretty far into that verse before you collapsed. There's bound to be side effects. But your tail _is_ moving, whether you will it to or not. That most likely means you will eventually gain full mobility again."

"How long will that take?" Koneko asked from his place at Yukio's desk.

"I'm not sure. Could take hours or even days." Yukio slumped back onto his bed.

"What about his eyesight." Shiemi's quiet voice sounded from next to Yukio, sitting on his bed.

The room fell silent.

"I… don't know," Yukio answered honestly.

Bon heard a long exhale come from Rin. "Bon…" Bon looked at Rin when he called his name. He noticed Rin shaking and seemed to read his mind. He reached over and gently scooped up the limp demon and leaned him against his chest. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arms around Rin to pull him close. He could feel how cold Rin was. His tail slowly wrapped around Bon's waist.

Rin closed his eyes for a moment before he realized something. "Shima?"

Everyone looked at him. Shima was sitting at Rin's desk. "Huh?"

"You haven't said anything since we got back. Are you okay?" Rin tried his best to move his body. He hated not being in control of his own body.

"I just…" Shima was quiet. "I feel like all this was my fault. I read the sutra out loud without even thinking about it."

Rin finally lifted his head a bit with no small amount of effort. He heard several gasps around him. "Shima, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what that was."

"Rin…"

Rin looked towards Koneko slowly. "What?"

"You're moving your head. Are you starting to feel again?"

"Oh, yea a bit. I can feel my fingers and toes and can move my head; that's about it right now." A few of Rin's fingers twitched to show them how much movement he has.

"That's great news!" Shiemi clapped her hands together.

Bon stood up with Rin's arm hooked around him. "Maybe we should try and get you moving. That might help you gain movement faster."

Rin sighed but figured he didn't have much of a choice, seeing as how he can't move anyway.

The others watched as Bon worked with Rin, walking him around the room, trying to get him to focus on moving his feet.

 **Poor Rin is just getting everything thrown at him. They have found his fatal verse! Wonder what could happen next! Hope I can still keep y'all on your toes after a story this long. 49 down, 51 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	50. Fortitude

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – oops… I knew that. Well put your name next time! XP**

 **Angryboy13 – Ha, yea that would be an epic fight.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Well, Bon has pretty much been helping and tutoring him during his off time to keep him caught up. But don't worry, more about that to come later. ;)**

 **PricessCittyKat – Of course! Bon will always be there to help!**

 **AsperiganStroyteller – Yea, that's kind of what I thought. I'll have to check out your story. :)**

 **Theme: Fortitude**

Rin's 'physical therapy' with Bon went on throughout the day. Rin wouldn't admit it out loud, but Bon was right, moving around seemed to help. After a few hours, Rin was able to walk on his own, albeit a bit clumsily. By the end of the day, he had gained full _human_ mobility… not quite up to his usual demonic reflexes, but at least he could walk on his own. However, there has still been no change in his eyesight.

* * *

Rin walked into class the next day, one hand on Bon's shoulder, and could hear everyone get quiet. Rin sighed. "Guys, I'm fine. I promise." He followed Bon to his seat.

Shima tapped Rin lightly on the shoulder. "Rin, do you need me to take notes for you?"

"I'm keeping notes for Rin," Bon interjected.

Yukio arrived and began the lesson. Through the class, everyone kept asking if Rin was okay or needed help. When they weren't asking questions or trying to help him, the silence seemed so think it could be cut with a knife.

When Yukio closed the lesson, everyone was trying to help him up and out of the class. Bon didn't get a chance to say anything before Rin tripped on a chair and fell over.

Rin finally got angry and blue sparks flew off his body; his flames haven't returned to their full power. He got up and left the class, ignoring everyone's protests.

* * *

It turns out he knew the school much better than he thought. That plus he did have his heightened senses of smell and hearing back. He was able to navigate outside on his own easily. Rin was feeling very frustrated with his friends. _They think I'm completely helpless just because I can't see!_ A low growl escaped him. _Bon was doing a good job of helping me on his own! They went too far!_ He stomped his foot and came to a stop; his tail whipped side to side in anger. Wherever he ended up, it smelled familiar. It was the back alley he normally took to get back to the dorms. He hears a trashcan knock over behind him and he turns around.

"Will you guys leave me _alone!"_ Rin yelled behind him before he realized this smell was different. "Wait," he sniffed the air again then took a fighting stance. "Hobgoblins," he growled. Rin drew his sword, though still no flames appeared.

Two large hobgoblins charged forward and Rin easily fought them off with a swipe of his sword. Two more suddenly appeared behind him, but he missed their approach. He was knocked forward and spun around to attack. Three more small ones appeared and surrounded him. He continued attacking, slicing them through one at a time… but it wasn't enough. They kept coming and his lack of sight wasn't helping matters, as well as his lack of demonic reflexes and agility. He was fighting at the level of a human with only his sense of hearing and smell to aid him. Eventually he was overpowered and soon wished he hadn't left the others. There were so many hobgoblins now that he doubted anyone could even seem him buried under them.

He heard something and suddenly the hobgoblins started screeching and disappearing. He heard the same sound again and began feeling what was making the others disappear. A Stinging sensation covered his body and he screamed. Only a moment later, the hobgoblins were all gone. Rin got onto his hands and knees, panting.

"Oh my gosh! Rin!" Yukio ran to his brother. "I thought you were still at the school!" He helped Rin up and asked calmly, "Are you okay?"

Rin caught his breath. "I'm fine." He pushed away from his brother. "W-where's my sword?"

Yukio found Kurikara and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Rin mumbled then continued on to the dorms.

Yukio followed. "How did you even get out this far without any sight?"

Rin stopped and turned around. "You know, I'm not as helpless as everyone thinks I am. Believe it or not, I was actually able to fight off some those hobgoblins. But so many of them appeared, _anybody_ would have been overwhelmed by that." Anger was beginning to build again in the young demon. _I'm tired of everyone thinking I need help!_

Yukio took a deep breath before responding. "Rin, I understand why you are feeling frustrated, but you need to understand where _we_ are coming from. Only you know the extent of your abilities right now. None of us know how you are coping or what you are currently capable of. We are all only worried about you. Yes, some of them may have been going too far, but it is just because they are concerned."

Rin sighed and felt himself calm down. The brothers continued their walk home.

"But… it is great to see you fighting through this, brother." Yukio smiled.

 **I have been falling a bit behind on this story. Thankfully, though, I am still keeping up with it enough to update regularly. :) I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I am** ** _officially_** **half way there! Chapter 50! In celebration of the 50** **th** **chapter, y'all get to ask me anything you want. I will answer the questions before the next chapter. (as long as they are relatively appropriate XD ) Ask me questions, but don't forget to review the chapter too! 50 down, 50 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	51. Electricity

**Inlovewithshizaya – yea, maybe the others will learn after this. XD**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yea! Rin power! *fist pumps***

 **DoctorMerlinReid – (ch. 49) it does seem to be sucking lately, doesn't it? Maybe he needs a break XD (ch. 50) Yea, I've read some blind-fics too and like them but I don't think I could write 50 more chapters with a blind Rin. ^.^**

 **Guest (ch. 9) – I'm glad you are liking it, but sorry about the ship. It's pretty prevalent in this story.**

 **Acrisafu – (ch. 49) I know! Wasn't it?! (ch. 50) To answer your question:**

 **Where do I draw my ideas from? I like this question! hmmm… well, I draw my ideas from many different places. In the case of this fiction, the themes themselves help me with thinking of ideas. They give me a sort of starting point. I also get inspiration from fan art and other fan fictions. Not to mention my reviewers! They usually have a lot of ideas for me to build off of as well!**

 **Theme: Electricity**

The exwires all walked into the cram school, tired, dirty, and wet after a long and tedious mission. The exwires were requested after an unfortunate incident with a large niberious and what was supposed to be a _controlled_ explosion. They were called in to clean up the scattered, pulsing remains of the niberious demon. Now, it was late, storming and everyone just wanted to go home.

"Can that even be called a 'mission'?" Shima flopped into a chair and slumped down.

Izumo shook her head. "Mission? Ha. We were nothing but a clean-up crew."

"You should count yourself lucky." Koneko placed his hand on Rin's shoulder as he passed him. "You didn't have to see or touch that stuff." He shivered, thinking back to the sludge they were clearing.

" _Koneko!_ " Bon snapped at his friend.

Konekomaru flinched, realizing what he had said. "Oh, Rin, I-"

"It's alright," Rin smiled, stopping in the doorway. "I am glad I didn't have to see it."

A powerful boom of thunder echoed outside. Bon noticed Rin flinch slightly but acted unfazed by it.

"Ooh, scary~!" A sarcastic, sing-song voice sounded behind Rin.

This time he really did jump and, out of instinct, his tail made to attack whoever was behind him.

Shura narrowly avoided being hit by his tail. She dodged and moved in front of Rin, noticing his grey, foggy eyes. "So it's true." She looked at him curiously and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Really?" Bon glared at her.

Rin just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Eeeek!"

"Who was that? Did something happen?" Rin asked.

"S-sorry. I just don't like the dark," Shiemi answered quietly.

"Rin, did you hit the light switch?" Koneko inquired, lighting a couple lamps in the room

"Huh?" Rin stood up. "I don't think so." He turned around and placed a hand on the wall. He felt up and down until he found the light switch. He flicked it on and off. "The storm must have knocked out the power." His hand was still on the switch when a loud, earsplitting crack was heard. A powerful jolt of electricity came from the switch and coursed through Rin's body. The power forced him backwards and he hit the opposite wall and lay unconscious.

"RIN!" Everyone yelled and ran after him.

Yukio got to him first and felt for a pulse.

"Well?" Bon prompted impatiently.

"It's very faint but there is a pulse." Yukio looked over Rin. Sporadic red burns littered his skin. Yukio rolled him over on his back. There was a grunt of pain. "Rin?!"

Rin slowly opened his eyes. Blurry figures suddenly came into view. "Y-Yukio? Guys? I-I can see… sort of."

The others gasped.

"Your eyes don't look so lifeless now either!" Shiemi clapped her hands excitedly.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Koneko finally asked.

Rin slowly sat up, with the help of Bon and Yukio. "W-well, I can only see blurry outlines of you."

Yukio thought for a second. "Oh." He reached up and took off his glasses. "See if this helps." He put the glasses on Rin.

"Ooh! I can see!"

"So… how exactly did that happen?" Shima scratched his head trying to figure it out.

Izumo was up near the light switch… which was currently burnt to a crisp. "It looks like lightning may have struck the power and traveled through this switch. But that doesn't explain why he is able to see again."

Yukio walked over to his desk and opened a drawer that had several pairs of spare glasses and put some on. "I think that jolt of electricity may have kick-started Rin's healing. Look," Yukio pointed to Rin's body, "all of his burns are already gone too. Ever since the fatal verse incident, his healing has been slow. It seems back to normal now."

"Not quite." Rin stood up. "I'm still having to wear glasses." He adjusted the glasses for emphasis.

"And you look cute, too." Bon said without thinking then blushed.

 **So this is a bit of a parallel with my other current story, Violet Transformation, so if you are currently reading both, you may notice that. Also… So, one of my themes is 'Mirror' and I am at a loss of what to do with it. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! :) 51 down, 49 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	52. Sport

**DoctorMerlinReid – Lol, yea I figured Bon would like Rin in glasses. Also, I like your idea for mirror, that's something I might do :)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – don't worry, the happiness won't be destroyed… yet**

 **KnightOwl – (Ch. 6 & 8) Omg yes! I am so glad you got my references! Not many have! (Ch 13) um… ok? (Ch. 16) Yea! I loved that chapter!**

 **Acrisafu – ooh I like your idea. I might combine it with DoctorMerlinReid's idea of clones ^.^ I already have something in mind!**

 **Kittymotheangry – yea I like that. It's similary to another idea. I might incorporate it.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Oh yea, Bon will definitely have difficulty leaving him alone!**

 **Theme: Sport**

The war zone was active; shots were firing from both sides and Rin was caught in the middle. When he got hit and fell to the ground, Bon rushed forward without thinking. "Rin!" Bon drags him aside as best he could.

"B-Bon. Go on w-without me." Rin spoke slowly and quietly.

Bon shook his head. "I won't!" He placed a hand on Rin's chest. "I'm staying with you!"

"But Bon-" Before Rin could say anything else, Bon was also hit. Liquid splattered across the two of them.

"No! Booon!" Rin sat up. "See! Now we're both hit!"

The two of them held up their guns and ran to the safe zone while paintballs continued zooming past them.

* * *

"Man that was awesome! Definitely a great way to get over everything that's happened lately." Rin sat on his bed as the others filed into the room. Rin's eyes have been fully healed for a few days now. It only took another day or two for him to be able to see without the glasses, much to Bon's disappointment.

"Yea, it was good to do something more active." Bon sat next to Rin.

"What did you end up doing?" Yukio, who stayed behind to catch up on some work, turned around when he heard the others arriving.

"We went paintballing!" Shima pumped a fist in the air.

"Yea," Izumo smirked, "it was certainly a good stress relief to be able to attack _some_ people without repercussions." She looked pointedly at Shima.

An offended expression crossed Shima's face.

"We should do something like this again," Konekomaru suggested.

"Yes. I didn't play but I enjoyed watching everyone having fun." Shiemi smiled as she sat down on Yukio's bed.

"Ooh, ooh, ooooh!" Rin jumped up from his bed.

Everyone looked at him amusedly.

Rin held up two fingers. "Two words, guys," he grinned, "Laser Tag."

* * *

The next Saturday, they did exactly as Rin suggested. They planned out a day of laser tag and everyone met up after lunch. This time Yukio joined them but Shiemi waited in the little café outside the arena. She didn't mind, though; she knew she was too afraid of the dark to play laser tag.

Inside the entrance room, the exwires, Yukio, and a few others, were all getting their gear on while the speaker went over the rules. As the speaker droned on, Bon and Rin were already betting on who's going to win.

"I am so going to kick your ass in this, rooster," Rin whispered to his boyfriend.

"As if, blueberry. You couldn't aim a gun to save your life, whereas _I_ am actually training to be a dragoon." Bon crossed his arms boastfully.

"Hmph! Fine. Let's make a bet."

This got Bon's attention.

Rin grinned. "If I win, you have to do my homework for a week. If you win… uuhh…"

"If I win, you have to join in my daily routine for a week." Bon chuckled.

"What! But… you wake up extra early, and go for runs, and exercise, and _actually do homework."_

Bon smiled evilly, " _exactly."_

At that, the speaker announced that they have five minutes to spread out and explore the arena before the guns get activated.

Rin called behind him as he entered the field, "have fun doing my homework!"

"Ha! Yea right!" Bon went off the opposite way.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the game, Rin has yet to find Bon. He has, however, gotten off plenty of shots on Koneko and Shima. Yukio is absolutely dominating the game, but Rin didn't think it was very fair seeing as he does have a dragoon meister. Rin was currently following Izumo getting off a few shots on her. He heard something behind him. When he turned around, he found himself staring into Bon's eyes. For a second, Rin was too stunned to react. Next thing he knew their lips were intertwined; Bon pushed him against a wall kissing him. For a moment, everything seemed to fade away; he closed his eyes and completely forgot they were playing a game. A sudden beeping sounds in his ear before he realizes Bon has already walked off.

"That..! Son of a…! BASTARD!" Rin mentally kicked himself for getting distracted so easily. Bon had gotten at least three shots on him during that kiss.

* * *

At the end of their time limit, everyone made their way to the exit room for the scores. It goes without saying that Yukio won by a landslide. There were nine players overall Koneko came in last with Shima in eighth. Izumo came in fifth. In third and fourth place were…

"Fourth!" Rin's jaw dropped.

Bon smirked smugly. "I beat you by… hmmm… lets see… Oh! _Three points!_ "

 _That damn kiss_ , Rin growled.

"Looks like I'll see _you_ bright and early Monday morning." Bon chuckled and finished taking off his gear.

At Rin's helpless groan, the others couldn't help but laugh at the outcome of the friendly wager.

 **There you go, more fluff for those who requested it. Hope it was fluffy enough for you! For the record, I have never played paintball, but I have played laser tag and LOVE IT! 52 down, 48 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	53. Mirror

**DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks! I wanted to do some good fluff!**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Bon: "Of course he thinks I'm hot. Who wouldn't? Plus, that's exactly why I got away with it." *crosses arms* Rin: "Wow… cocky much?" Bon: *grins* Anyway, don't worry, you won't be waiting long.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – I know! How could Bon be so cruel to his cinnamon roll boyfriend?!**

 **Acrisafu – Thanks! I was going for some cute fluff before all happiness was destroyed! XD**

 **Theme: Mirror**

 **Sorry, I didn't get a chance to update yesterday but here it is! Not as many reviews this time, I hope everyone is still alive! XD**

Waking up at 4 in the morning, stretching and going for a long jog around campus, showering and making breakfast, then heading to school, after school, homework got started on immediately until dinner time, after dinner was an evening jog or hike then relaxing until time to head to bed…That is Rin's week so far. He couldn't believe how much he had done so early in the day, but still all he can usually think about was his warm, comfy bed. However, he was grateful of Bon for helping him get so much of his homework done through the week. He had been falling behind lately, he was worried he'd have to repeat a grade. It is now Thursday, the week is almost over, and it was time for their evening exercise. The other exwires were studying with Yukio in their room.

"So, jog or hike today?" Bon asked while finishing up the dinner dishes.

Rin was sitting down, leaning on the back two legs of the chair. "Uuuhhhh…" The thoughtful sound dragged out into an exhausted moan.

Bon grinned. "Already tired? Well, the week is almost over. Honestly I'm surprised you made it this far." He chuckled. Rin glared at him and pouted. At the look on his face, Bon couldn't help but laugh more. "Two more days, Rin, only two more days." Bon sighed and dragged Rin out of his chair. He pulled him to his feet and headed upstairs. He grabbed their hiking bags and handed one to Rin. "Alright, hiking it is"

* * *

An hour later, Bon and Rin stopped at a small creek in the forest to take a break. Bon began pulling out the snacks and water they had packed when he noticed Rin beginning to walk off. "Hey, wait. You know we shouldn't split up. Especially when the sun is about to go down."

Rin sighed. "Don't worry, I just taking a look around." Rin waved him off and continued on his way. Bon shook his head.

Rin walked the perimeter of their little makeshift camp and was blinded for a split second. He stopped and noticed it was the reflection of something. He followed where the reflection was coming from and came across a full length, intricately decorated mirror. He heard Bon approaching behind him; he sensed him a few minutes back and knew he was following him.

"Bon, look at this!" Rin called.

Bon appeared behind him and saw what Rin was looking at. "Woah. That's odd. Why would there be a mirror in the middle of the forest?"

Rin hummed thoughtfully and stood looking into the mirror.

Bon watched and noticed Rin freeze at whatever he was seeing. "Rin?" He tried to get his attention but no response. He moved to face Rin and wasn't expecting what he saw… fear. He placed a hand on his shoulder and it seemed to startle Rin.

"B-Bon," Rin said in a small voice.

Bon looked into the mirror and saw… Rin. Well, not quite _Rin_ , but a very demonic, animalistic version of him. The demon in the mirror had all of Rin's exaggerated features: his irises were distorted with red pupils, he was growling and snarling, saliva dripping down his chin, tail whipping angrily behind him, and his fingernails had grown into long claws. Blue flames danced around him, forming large horns above his brow and tipping his tail. It was familiar… A sound snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-why do I look like that?" Rin's voice shook and his breath hitched. Suddenly, he seemed to start panicking. He reached up and felt his ears, then his teeth, then surveyed his body for flames, searching for any sign that he looked like that… he was frantic.

Bon grabbed his arms, firmly but gently. He held them to his sighed and breathed in deeply showing Rin to do the same. When Rin calmed down a bit, he spoke, "Rin, you don't look like that. You haven't in a long time." At that, Rin's eyes widened. Bon realized what he said.

"You m-mean, I've looked like that before?" Tears began to form, stinging the corners of his eyes. When Bon hesitated, Rin spike a bit louder. "Don't lie, I need to know."

"…Yes," Bon remembered why that demonic Rin looked so familiar. "It was when you were fighting Amaimon during that exwire camp and when Yunokawa drugged you."

Rin let out a sharp breath. His knees shook and suddenly couldn't carry his weight any more. He started to drop to the ground, but Bon caught him and lowered him down.

An intense silence fell over the two for a moment before Rin spoke again. "I… I knew I blacked out but…" Tears finally began falling. When he spoke again, it was barely audible, but Bon heard every word. "I really am a monster."

"No! Rin…" Bon pulled Rin close and wrapped his arms around the small demon; Rin's arms just hung at his side. "That is _not_ you," he whispered. He felt Rin begin to shake. He knew he was beginning to cry. "Everybody who knows you, knows you aren't like that. We all know you won't hurt us. The only reason you got that way the first time was because you were protecting all of us. And the second time was definitely _not_ _your fault._ " He squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go. He hated seeing him like this. "You are _not_ a monster. None of that was your fault, so don't _ever_ think that." They both sat like that for a while until Bon felt Rin calm down. The sun was setting, creating an orange glow that shone between the shadows of the trees. Unknown to the couple, the mirror also began to glow with the evening sunlight.

When Rin finally calmed down, Bon pulled back to look at him with a small smile. Rin looked up at him and his eyes widened at what he saw. This time, though, it wasn't fear on his face but confusion.

Bon looked at him, equally confused. "What? What's wrong?" Rin just pointed to the mirror. Bon looked and what he saw wasn't a reflection of him and Rin sitting on the ground. Instead, he saw two Rin's. Wait… what?!

 **So I finally got my idea for Mirror written! Thanks to those who gave me ideas for it! There is a lot more to this story so wait for the next chapter! 53 down, 47 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	54. identical

**DoctorMerlinReid – Your reviews always make me feel good about my writing!**

 **Sonichungergamesfngirl – yep you definitely called it. Bon: "Hey, you wanted my reaction so you got it. And… why? What's wrong with me finding your story?" *leaves to go begin searching***

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Nope, he is definitely not boring! XD**

 **Angryboy13 – uuhhhh… not quite**

 **Herobrinegal – yes! I love cliffhangers!**

 **Acrisafu – Yea, I try to use most ideas that y'all give me!**

 **Theme: Identical**

 **So I'm actually posting two chapters at once! Yay! The next few chapters may also come with fast updates!**

Bon looked closer in the mirror and noticed that when he moves, one of the Rins in the mirror moves as well. _He_ was _Rin_. He stood up so quickly that Rin fell backwards. He muttered a distracted apology and helped him up, all while still staring at the mirror. He watched the reflections; he was indeed seeing the reflection of himself and Rin. Looking closer, he noticed something else. Rin, _the real Rin,_ has all of the demonic features that were shown earlier in the mirror… just without the animalistic personality. He, however, looked like a human Rin. He had no fangs or tail, no pointed ears, and no long claws. When he finally focused on Rin, he noticed his fear was back at the sight of his demon side being real and not just in the mirror.

Rin saw his demonic self still in the mirror. After noticing that the reflection was now real, the whole thought of Bon now looking like him completely left his mind. Frantic thoughts began to run through his mind, overlapping panic filling his body. _I_ _look like a monster… I'm gonna black out again. I don't want to hurt him! Or anyone!_ He hadn't realized he was backing away from Bon. His feet were moving on their own. Faintly, he realized Bon was saying something to him. However, each time Bon took a step towards him, he backed up a step. Finally, sound began to flow back to his ears.

"Rin," Bon spoke calmly and quietly, "Rin, you're not going to hurt me. We will figure out what happened and fix it. I promise."

Not looking behind him, Rin fell backwards after tripping on a rock. Bon knelt beside him and continued talking comfortingly. _It's odd_ , Rin thought, _hearing my own voice try to comfort me._ Concentrating on Bon's words helped get his mind focused and calm. He listened to the soothing voice and allowed Bon to pull him to his feet. He heard him saying something about finding Yukio. He followed Bon, not really thinking, letting him lead him back to their camp, grab their bags, and head out of the forest.

* * *

They made it back to the dorm and the others were still there. Though, from the sounds of it, it seems like they're just socializing now. Bon walked in first; Rin remained in the hall. He really didn't want the others to see him like this. He was a monster, a demon, and they were exorcists. He knows they have come to accept him, but that was because he was half human. Right now, his human side is no longer a part of him… it's in Bon. He just doesn't want to face them as a full demon. He realized his breathing had become short and fast. He focused on slowing his breathing so he could hear what the others were saying.

"Oh! Rin! How'd the hike go?" Shiemi was the first to speak.

"Hey, where's Bon?" he heard Koneko ask.

There was a pause then some hesitation from Bon. "Uh, well…"

"You're not Rin." Yukio stood up.

"What do you mean that's not Rin? Look at him." Shima pointed a hand at Bon.

"No, look closer." Yukio pointed to his own ears to emphasize his point.

"You're right. He appears human," Izumo spoke cautiously, "Who are you?"

Bon put a hand out, gesturing, "Calm down, guys. No, I'm not Rin. I'm… actually Bon."

At that, confused chatter broke out. Some questions were drowned out by other questions.

"Guys!" Everyone quieted down; Bon sighed. He told them about the mirror they found in the forest and how he somehow ended up as Rin's human half.

"So, then where's Rin?" Shima asked before realization hit him.

Izumo asked what he was thinking. "Wait… if you are Rin's human half, does that mean…"

Bon looked down at the floor; he knew how Rin was feeling. "Yea," he answered quietly.

"Where is Rin?" Yukio repeated firmly.

Bon turned to look behind him. Another Rin appeared, shy and scared and wreathed in flames. The room fell silent at the sight of Rin as a full demon. No one really knew what to say.

"Rin… You're…" Shiemi began but wasn't sure how to finish.

Rin stood behind Bon, back to back and staring at the floor. He didn't fail to notice how Koneko backed away at the sight of him or how Izumo almost reached for her summoning papers. "I know. I'm a monster."

Shiemi's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh! No, Rin, that's not-"

"You said a mirror did this?" Yukio interrupted.

Bon nodded. "It was in the forest where we went hiking."

Yukio put a hand to his chin, thinking. "I've never heard of something that could do this."

"What if you just broke the mirror?" Shima finally asked.

Yukio consider this, humming thoughtfully. "That is possible. However, it could also cause the change to be permanent."

Rin's eyes widened at the thought of staying a full demon. He suddenly took off out the door and down the hall. He heard the others calling after him but paid no attention to the calls.

* * *

He kept going: down the stairs, out the front door, following the path, and into the forest. He eventually found himself standing in front of that very same mirror. It seemed like an ordinary mirror now; it simply showed his own reflection. He was staring at himself, a full demon. _I… I really do look like a monster_. He placed a hand on the mirror. When he did so, the surface rippled like the surface of water. He jerked his hand back and watched as the ripples settled and slowly transformed the Rin in the mirror. Rin watched in horror as his reflection became more animalistic… more demonic. His reflection was crouched on all fours. Black marks twisted and coiled around his skin. His flamed horns grew to three times the size. His claws and fangs grew and his tail whipped back and forth. Rin took a step back, fearful that this is what he will become. _No…_ Thoughts began to swim through his mind, quietly and full of dread. _No, I'm not that demon… I-I won't become that…_ His thoughts began to race as his panic and anger levels rose. _That's not me! I won't become that monster! I won't hurt my friends!_ "I WON'T!" He screamed as he lashed out at the mirror. The force shattered his reflection and the mirror exploded, sending glass shards in all directions.

 **Poor Rin, but at least he acknowledges that he won't ever turn into that. Though, it's probably more like fierce denial,** ** _hoping_** **it'll never happen. Well, review! 54 down, 46 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	55. Stripes

**Theme: Stripes**

 **Well, here's the next chapter! Same day update!**

Yukio and the exwires were racing to the forest to find Rin. Bon was leading the way, trying to remember the path they had taken earlier. About halfway there, Bon suddenly lurched forward onto his knees. In a second, he was back to looking like himself. Everyone paused.

Bon looked down at his hands, getting back to his feet. "He must have done something to change us back."

"But how?" Koneko couldn't keep the worry from sounding in his voice.

Yukio picked up on everyone's concern for Rin. "Come on. We need to find him." He picked up the pace and the others followed suit.

They soon found where they last saw the mirror. Now, however, there was nothing left but a scattering of glass shards. Some were stuck in the ground and some were jabbed into the trees around the area.

Bon soon noticed Rin. "Rin!" He ran to him. Rin was huddled on the ground; he was back to looking like a half demon. However, glass fragments littered his body. Streams of blood dripped from each silver sliver leaving crimson stripes across his body. "Oh my God, Rin…" Bon spoke softly, unable to get any more volume in his voice. His hand hovered above Rin's shoulder. He wanted to roll him over; he wanted to _feel_ that Rin was still breathing, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt him any further. He noticed his tail; it was curled behind Rin's back with several open cuts striping the appendage.

Yukio dropped to his knees beside Rin, too. "He's not going to heal unless we pull these shards out." Yukio spoke to Bon gently but quickly.

Bon simply nodded. He was only half listening; he was staring at Rin laying in front of him. The blood red stripes across him made Bon feel a bit dizzy. He shook his head to regain his focus. He began removing the glass.

The others began helping Bon and Yukio carefully pull out the glass from Rin's skin. With each tug and pull, no matter how gentle, Rin winced or whimpered. Each cut slowly healed as each shard was removed. After a few moments that seemed to drag on, they were able to remove all the fragments that were piercing Rin. He was healed but still unconscious and striped in blood. Bon carefully lifted him bridal style. He could feel the warm liquid striping his own clothes. He and the others made their way out of the forest and back to the dorm.

 **Alright… so… I have the next three chapters planned out and… I'll just warn y'all now, you're really going to hate me after that. :S So just be prepared! XD 55 down, 45 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	56. Water

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – So… Bon found your story… he refuses to speak to you. Just wait till he sees what's coming in mine. Then he won't speak to me either!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Nope, no cliff that time, but there will be this time! Anyway, you say that now but little do you know… You are more right than you think…**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – (Ch. 54) Yay! I'm not being too predictable! (Ch. 55) That mirror won't be the only thing that makes it worse…**

 **Guest – yes more angst, but on a completely different level!**

 **Theme: Water**

 **Yes, another double update but don't get used to it. This will be that last one for a while. (last double update, not last update altogether)**

Slowly, his surroundings came into view… then back out. He blinked a couple times, realizing where he was. Rin sat up in his bed. That last thing he could remember was losing his temper at the mirror but feeling pure terror at the thought of becoming a demon. The mirror exploded, but after that… nothing. He rotated, dropping his legs off the side of the bed. That's when he noticed his tail had been bandaged. He looked up and saw Yukio getting dressed.

Yukio finally saw his brother awake. "Oh, so you finally decided to join the living?"

"Very funny," Rin commented dryly, "how long was I out for, and what happened exactly?"

Yukio sat on his bed for a moment. "Well, you were unconscious when we found you last night and you slept through the whole night. So, you got a good nine hours of sleep. As for what happened," he stood up and grabbed his bag, "you'll have to get the others to fill you in on that. I've got to head to school, and if you are feeling well enough, you should head to school too." He gave a small smile. Just before heading through a portal he opened with a key, he turned back to Rin. "Oh, and your tail should be healed by now; you can remove the bandage." After that, he left.

Rin groaned but he knew he couldn't miss much more school. He got dressed and followed his brother out a few moments later.

* * *

The school day went by like normal… except for the fact that Rin felt like he was being watched the whole time. However, he didn't get a chance to talk to the others about last night. He made his way to Yukio's classroom and figured he could ask them then. Just before he entered the classroom, he thought he heard someone behind him; when he turned around, no one was there. When he arrived, he received a few worried questions but was eventually filled in on what happened. Before he could really react, Yukio walked in and began class.

"Alright, we won't be holding class today. Instead, we will be going on a… 'field trip' of sorts." Yukio's announcement received a few confused reactions from the exwires. He continued, "As exorcists in training, you will need to know how and where to stock up on supplies. Therefore, we will be visiting Miss Moriyama's supply shop as well as the holy water storage facility."

Shiemi perked up a bit at the mention of her mother's shop. The others chatted curiously and Rin gulped at the mention of the holy water facility.

Rin raised his hand. "Uuummm… Yukio-"

Yukio sighed. "Don't worry Rin, all the holy water is in containers. None of it will get anywhere near in contact with you."

Rin slowly lowered his hand but that answer did nothing to quell his worries.

* * *

The tour through the supply shop was, to put it nicely, _really boring_. He did enjoy seeing Shiemi so happy. She felt so important when Yukio asked her to give the class a tour. Rin lingered a bit at the back, letting Shiemi have her limelight moment. He heard something behind him. He looked back to see a bottle of herbs rocking on the ground. It seemed to have fallen from a shelf. Just as Rin was about to investigate, Yukio called him over to rejoin the group.

* * *

After the tour of the supply shop, Yukio opened another portal with one of his many keys. They headed through it and found themselves in a very large storage facility. There were endless rows of shelves all stocked with different containers. There were several doors that all led into many different rooms. As soon as they walked into the facility, Rin could feel cold chills run up his spine.

 **So take a few guesses at what is gonna happen next. At least you don't have to wait long! XD 56 down, 44 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	57. Drowning

**Theme: Drowning**

The holy water storage facility was gigantic. The high ceilings only aided in making the place look so big. All the doors had different signs on them, most were labeled with different strengths of holy water from the lowest strength 'Low Strength Diluted' to the highest 'Tripple C Concentrate'. Other doors were labeled for producing holy water as well as disposing of corrupted holy water.

Rin felt goose bumps forming and a cold chill run down his spine. His tail curled up behind him, tucking between his legs. This place made him very uncomfortable. Yukio was at the front of the group giving a rundown of all the rooms and the different levels of holy water. Rin, however, couldn't keep his mind on his brother's teaching. He felt so paranoid in this place. Slowly, he kept up with the group as they moved through the facility, but he continued to fall further and further behind.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slap over his mouth and another around his throat. The contact of both hands caused his skin to sear; they were soaked in holy water! Rin tried to scream but couldn't get a sound out without some water entering his mouth and burning him. Whoever was behind him began dragging him backwards. Rin began to panic; the others were still listening to Yukio and had yet to notice him being dragged off. When they were a ways away, he heard a door open behind him. He was suddenly thrown backwards into the room. His head hit a wall… hard… and he had trouble focusing for a moment. That moment, however, was just long enough for his captor to gag him and begin tying his hands behind his back. He finally noticed his kidnapper… Reiji.

Rin growled. It was a fierce, deep growl that would have terrified any _sane_ person, emphasis on _sane_. Reiji, however, looked completely _in_ sane and he was completely soaked in holy water. Rin finally realized that the bastard was saying something and he was dragged form his thoughts to listen.

"So you noticed, did you?" came his sickening voice. "Yes, I soaked myself in holy water. Neat trick huh? It keeps those pesky demonic senses of yours from picking up my scent." Reiji knelt beside Rin while he was talking. He poked Rin in the temple, punctuating the word 'senses' and leaving a slight burn in its place.

Rin frantically began looking around, trying to find any means of escape or making noise to alert the others.

"Oooh~ I wouldn't even try." Reiji seemed to notice what he was trying to do. "We are plenty far enough away from your little friends. They won't hear anything that goes on here." He paused, looking thoughtfully at the shelves of holy water. "Especially after what I have planned for you," Reiji finished, voice dripping with nasty cruelty."

Rin just noticed what the containers in this room were labeled as: 'Triple C Con.' Rin's eyes widened.

"That's right~" Reiji's voice taunted, "The highest level concentration available. And you are going to get a taste of it firsthand." He pulled a small container off a shelf and began approaching the struggling demon. "You were always my favorite, Rin"

Rin didn't even have time to register that last comment before his gag was removed and the holy water was being poured down his throat. Reiji had a death grip on his neck, holding his chin up and preventing him from spitting it out. He also seemed to be unable to pass out. This time… he was awake for every grueling, torturous second.

 **I know, you probably hate me now. Muahahaha! I'm having too much fun with this one. Be prepared, however, cause it gets even worse in the next chapter… much worse! In a way you probably aren't expecting… If you don't hate me now, you will certainly hate me after next chapter! Anyway, review! ^.^ 57 down, 43 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	58. Silence

**Acrisafu – Good, cause its gonna get worse…**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Yea, but believe me when I say it can… you better be prepared.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yep, you know exactly what's coming.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yea, see if you can still say that after this chapter**

 **Thanks you four. You seem to be my consistent reviewers! I really appreciate all the feedback you give me!**

 **Theme: Silence**

 **Warning! NSFW Sexual content and nudity! Non-con! This chapter may contain a very touchy subject for some people. Please have caution when reading or skip this chapter altogether if you are particularly uncomfortable with the subject.**

When the water finally stopped flowing down his throat, Rin could feel nothing but blistering hot pain. His throat was ruined; his vocal cords were ruined; it hurt to swallow, and he couldn't even use his voice anymore… **forced into silence**. That stupid bastard, however, was still talking away.

"You have always been my favorite. You know I love my 'play things', but sometimes they can get a bit boring." Reiji's voice was sickly conversational. "Puppies and kittens just don't pose much of a challenge anymore." He sighed, but perked up immediately and rushed forward. "You on the other hand!" He grabbed a fist full of Rin's hair and forced his head back, hitting it against the wall again. Rin tried to scream in pain, but no sound came out, just more agony from his blistering throat.

Reiji continued. "You put up a fight; you make it _fun_." He dragged out the last word while slowly inching towards Rin's face. His voice suddenly became deathly seductive. He whispered in Rin's ear, "You make my life exciting. And I finally found a new way to 'play'." He started to trail the tip of his tongue across the edge of Rin's ear.

Tears began to form behind Rin's eyes, fearful of what's to come. Reiji continued, trailing down Rin's neck and biting. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, tears finally falling. He wanted to beg, to plead with him to stop, but his voice was lost, and he was afraid that wouldn't be the only thing lost during this 'situation'.

Reiji made his way to Rin's mouth, sucking on his cheek then his lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth. Rin clamped his jaw shut, but when Reiji gripped his tail, he was forced to open his mouth to scream in pain. But still, no sound was produced. Instead, it left an opening for Reiji's tongue to enter. He straddled his legs over Rin's lap as he continued to explore with his tongue. His hands slowly slide down Rin's back and make their way to the front. Rin felt the button of his pants pop open, then his zipper slide undone. All his movements are slow, passionate, and intimately cruel. Rin begins to struggle again.

Reiji finally backs his head away a bit to look at him. "Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" he whispers hotly. He reaches next to him and grabs the same container of holy water and wets his hands. He slowly caresses Rin's face, burning marks across his cheeks. Rin winces. "So, unless you want this to continue to burn, you best be a good little demon."

Rin reluctantly forces himself to calm down, tears flowing down his cheeks with no sign of stopping.

"That's better, my pet. I control you," his voice becomes soft and provocative, "now where were we?" He leans in and continues his kiss while also continuing with Rin's pants. He slowly slides them down his legs and off his feet. He tosses them aside.

Rin feels warm hands enter his boxers. He can't believe what's happening. He can't scream, can't call for help, or even cry if he wanted. He is completely helpless and the others have no idea where he is. This is going to happen, with the person he hates the most, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. His's body begins to feel numb, not wanting to feel anything at all.

Reiji's hands slide between Rin's legs, caressing passionately, and slowly pull off his boxers as well. They slide down to his ankles. Reiji presses his pelvis forward and deeper into Rin's crotch, while undoing his own pants zipper, and trails his tongue form the tip of his nose up his forehead, sucking at the edge of his hairline. He feels Rin trembling beneath him and a smirk spreads across his face. _I'm taming this beast._ He slides Rin away from the wall until he's lying flat on the ground. Harshly, he flips Rin onto his stomach. Rin would have let out a grunt if he could; he squeezes his eyes even more, wanting nothing more than to die in that very moment. Reiji grabs the base of Rin's tail, causing him to jump, and pulls, running his hand down to the end. He fingers the tuft and bites the tip. He wraps the tail around his wrist then undoes the binding on Rin's wrists. He slides his hands up Rin's back, raising his shirt up and sliding it off. He buries his face in the clothing, breathing in the smell. Rin is left completely bare and vulnerable. Reiji straddles his back after removing his own pants and boxers. Rin feels bare skin against his own as Reiji's weight is pressed into the small of his back. Reiji squeezes Rin between his legs and bites down on his tail. Rin's heart is beating painfully fast and he feels bile begin to rise. It's becoming increasingly harder for him to breath and he begins feeling dizzy. His captor begins to slide down his back and onto his rear, forcefully spreading his legs apart. He feels Reiji's chest lie against his back as he lowers on top of him, tail still between his teeth.

Suddenly the door is slammed open and a frantic looking Izumo is standing in the doorway, panting.

 **Soooooooo… don't know if you guys were expecting that, because I sure wasn't. This scene got A LOT further than I originally intended it too. I have NEVER written anything this provocative or sexual before so please review and tell me how you think I did. I was really nervous about writing this scene. ('/_/') So… 58 down, 42 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	59. Two Roads

**Acrisafu – Yea, this'll definitely hit him hard**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – IT JUST HAPPENED! I SWEAR! I just opened my computer one day and it was just… written! (tbh, I never expected to go this far. But I probably won't happen again)**

 **Angryboy13 – yep, that's probably exactly what she's thinking**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – trust me, I never saw it coming either… I know, I'm the author XD**

 **Kittymotheangry – I'm killing you but you love it? Alright…**

 **PRICESS Citten – You think that was bad, wait till you read this chapter…**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – I guess that's one way to be prepared for everything**

 **Herobrinegal – guess you'll have to read and find out**

 **TheOtakutaco – it gets worse…**

 **Theme: Two Roads**

 **This chapter is an alternate ending to Chapter 58. This** ** _isn't_** **what the story will continue off of. Chapter 60 will follow Chapter 58. This is just a separate ending that** ** _could_** **have happened.**

 **Same warning as before! NSFW Sexual content and nudity! Non-con! This chapter may contain a very touchy subject for some people. Please have caution when reading or skip this chapter altogether if you are particularly uncomfortable with the subject.**

 **'** ** _What would have happened if Izumo arrived a few moments later than she did?"_**

Harshly, he flips Rin onto his stomach. Rin would have let out a grunt if he could; he squeezes his eyes even more, wanting nothing more than to die in that very moment. Reiji grabs the base of Rin's tail, causing him to jump, and pulls, running his hand down to the end. He fingers the tuft and bites the tip. He wraps his tail around his wrist then undoes the binding on Rin's wrists. He slides his hands up Rin's back, raising his shirt up and sliding it off. He buries his face in the clothing, breathing in the smell. Rin is left completely bare and vulnerable. Reiji straddles his back after removing his own pants and boxers. Rin feels bare skin against his own as Reiji's weight is pressed into the small of his back. Reiji squeezes Rin between his legs and bites down on his tail. Rin's heart is beating painfully fast and he feels bile begin to rise. It's becoming increasingly harder for him to breath and he begins feeling dizzy. His captor begins to slide down his back and onto his rear, forcefully spreading his legs apart. He feels Reiji's chest lie against his back as he lowers on top of him, tail still between his teeth.

Reiji slowly begins his search, moving back and forth across Rin's back, and eventually finds Rin's entrance. His hands grab Rin's upper arms harshly, pinning him against the ground. Rin feels the thrusting from his rapist, rhythmically pressing him into the cold floor. Reiji's hands move to Rin's shoulders, pressing his nails into him. He leaves red marks across his back as he digs his fingers into him. Rin can feel the burning from the holy water left on his hands. The thrusting continues as Reiji forces himself into Rin's entrance. He continues to pull and twist his tail, wrapping it around his waist. He revels in the feeling of the tail slithering around him. Reiji presses his chest against Rin's back as his hands move outwards to Rin's wrists, pulling them in closer. He holds his wrists together behind his back and wraps Rin's tail around his own wrists like another binding. He starts to suck on his fingers and running his tongue against the fur of his tail. He smiles when it sends shivers up Rin. He bites and nibbles the tail as he continues his probing into Rin.

Rin hears moans coming from him, pulsing with the rhythm of the thrusting. He suddenly feels Reiji's hot breath close to his back. He begins tonguing the base of Rin's tail. Then he trails up Rin's spine, wet tongue flat against his back. When he reaches his neck, he begins to bite and suck on the back, moving to the side, licking across it, and biting the other side. He moves his hands to Rin's tail base, fingering and caressing. All the while, he continued surging his pelvis into Rin's rear.

The tears had long stopped flowing form Rin's eyes. He no longer kept them squeezed shut either. He stopped struggling and wasn't trembling anymore. His eyes were lazily open and devoid of any emotion or feeling. He stopped feeling any emotion long ago. He just laid there, wincing in pain every now and then when Reiji would try something.

Reiji grabs Rin's tail in both hands and stretches it across Rin's waist. With tail in both hands, he grabs Rin's waist hard to press him into his lurching and his thrusting gets harsher. After a moment of that painful thrusting, his hands move down Rin's tail placing it back into his teeth, keeping it out of the way. His hands make their way to Rin's rear, sliding between his cheeks. Just as Reiji is about to begin caressing Rin's entrance, the door to the room burst open and a frantic looking Izumo is standing in the doorway, panting. Immediately, panic and pure ferocity began to boil within her. She summons her byakko and rushes forward. The foxes notice what has taken place and immediately attack Reiji without waiting for an order from their tamer. While they are busy with him, Izumo runs to Rin grabbing his clothes. She helps Rin up. She keeps talking to him, trying to get a response, but he just sits there staring at the ground. He feels… dirty… corrupted. He can feel bruises forming where Reiji grabbed him harder than necessary. He can feel the wet semen at his entrance and burning handprints on his shoulders.

Finally, ignoring Izumo's words and her offering him his clothes, he stands up and walks over to one of the many shelves. He grabs a container, similar to the one Reiji had earlier, and opens it. He vaguely registers Izumo yelling and screaming at him, wondering what he's thinking. He continues to ignore her. He tilts the container up and begins drinking.

"RIN" Izumo lets out a heartbreaking scream and rushes forward. She knocks the container out of his hands and he falls to his knees. Blisters are forming down his chin and neck from where the water spilled. She's yelling, telling him this isn't the answer.

He doesn't hear her. He reaches up and breaks one of the shelves above him. The containers come crashing down, completely engulfing him, burning away his flesh. Izumo watches in helpless horror as her friend kills himself in front of her eyes. She sits, frozen. Rin's body, burnt beyond recognition, lays in front of her. She feels her fox spirits trying to drag her away from the scene. They lift her onto her back as she begins to sob helplessly.

 **Wow! I had a lot of reviews for last chapter! Makes me wonder how many I'll get for this one! I will say, none of you were near as shocked as I expected. I was shocked at myself for writing these chapters! Anyway…**

 **Again, this chapter is** ** _only_** **an alternate ending. This is not what I will continue my story with. Next chapter will pick up where chapter 58 ended. So anyway, this is a** ** _very_** **new writing style for me so please tell me what you think of the writing itself and not just what's happening. 59 down, 41 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	60. Innocence

**Inlovewithshizaya – Right, cause if he was gone, there wouldn't be much to write about. :) Thanks for the critique on my writing, I'm glad you think it was well written.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Sorry! XD**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yep! I was wondering if this chapter would surprise you. XD**

 **Guest – Yea, definitely worse. But I wouldn't kill off the main character like that! :)**

 **Acrisafu – Yea, this definitely broke him. Even the previous chapter broke him a bit.**

 **Theme: Innocence**

 **Wow, not near as many reviews this time. I hope I didn't lose anyone over that last chapter. :/**

Rin hears the door slam open. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to know who it was; not wanting _anyone_ to see him like this.

Before Reiji could… could 'enter' Rin, Rin felt a weight lift off his back. Reiji had stood up in surprise at the intruder.

As the situation before her became clear, Izumo suddenly turned beet red in the face. Not from embarrassment. No. She was angry; seething at the sight in front of her. She knew exactly what was happening and what Reiji was attempting to do. Without another second's hesitation, she sped forward, calling on her byakko familiars. She begins throwing orders for them to attack the rapist in front of her. At the sound of the 'r' word, Uke and Mike obey every command. ' _There is a special place in hell for these kind of people!'_ Uke growls out furiously.

While her familiars are busy with Reiji, Izumo runs to Rin's side. She notices his back shaking slightly. He's sobbing silently. She grabs his clothes while whispering comforting words to him. Though, she knows nothing she says is going to make this situation go away. Rin still hasn't opened his eyes.

She talks to him softly and calmly. "Rin, come on. We've got to get you out of here. Please, you've got to let me help you."

Finally, Rin barely open's his eyes. When he lifts his head, he couldn't hold back anymore. The contents of his stomach were expelled onto the floor until there was nothing left, then he continued to heave. 90% of what was in him was holy water, so it continued to burn and blister as it made its way back up Rin's throat. When he calmed down, Izumo could finally see the full extent of that… _thing's_ torture. Rin's face has red burns across both cheeks, looking way to similar to handprints. His throat is swollen and red and blood is dripping down one side of his mouth. He has handprint burns and bruises all over his back and arms. Izumo's eyes widen. "What the _hell_ did he do to you?!" she asks angrily, but quietly. She sees Rin move his mouth but no sound comes out. His eyes move to something behind her. She turns around to see an overturned container of triple c holy water, empty. She puts a hand over her mouth, completely horrified. She looks back at Rin. "Get dressed," she says gently, "I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

After getting dressed, Rin had finally passed out and Uke and Mike helped carry him back to his dorm. The unconscious and very injured Reiji had been moved to a cell in the True Cross dungeon. The fox spirits were all too happy to help with that. They liked Rin and would _never_ forgive the one who treated him this cruelly.

Now, Izumo and the other were at Rin's dorm while he lay unconscious on his bed. Izumo sat silently on the edge of Rin's desk with her arms crossed. Her eyes were lost in deep thought and her expression was soft. A voice finally snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So what exactly happened?" Yukio finally asked, tired of the silence.

The others have yet to hear the whole story.

* * *

 _"_ _He's not here!"_

 _"_ _Here either!"_

 _"_ _I'm not finding him!"_

 _Doors were opening and closing as Yukio and the exwires searched for their missing friend. They split up to check the numerous rooms. Bon was beginning to get worried._

 _After what seemed like hours of looking, they all turned to see Izumo, red in the face, with her foxes following, carrying an unconscious, blistering, and bruised Rin._

 _"_ _Reiji is unconscious in the triple c room," was all she said to them, a deadly calmness lacing her voice. She walked straight up to Yukio. "Open a door to your dorm. Uke and Mike will come back for that_ thing _after we get Rin comfortable."_

 _Yukio obliged, fearing for his life if he did otherwise._

* * *

That's how they all ended up here.

Izumo looked up at the others with sad eyes. "I think that's for Rin to tell… if he decides to do so."

"What do you mean ' _decides_ to do so'? Why wouldn't he tell us what happened?" Bon couldn't keep the slight annoyance out of his voice. He was worried beyond belief at the sight of him, and wanted to know exactly what happened.

Completely ignoring Bon's questions, Izumo continues, "all I will tell you is that it seems like _Reiji_ ," a sharp disgust laced her voice at having to say his name, "forcefully poured triple c down Rin's throat. So, now he can't talk at all. There's no telling _how much_ he ingested, so it may be a while before he gets his voice back."

Rin began to stir at the sound of talking. Everyone in the room stood up. Izumo stayed where she was. Rin sat up, not looking anyone in the eye and not even trying to communicate. He just sat there, staring at his blankets.

"Rin?" Shiemi's soft, concerned voice broke the silence again.

"Rin, what happened?" Bon asked gently.

He finally looked up. He opened his mouth, but closed it before he even tried to talk. He simply pointed to Izumo.

"You want me to leave?" she guessed, thinking it might be easier for him to communicate the earlier events if she was gone. She understood.

However, that's not quite what he wanted. He shook his head then looked at the others.

"You want _us_ to leave?" Koneko asked, gesturing to everyone else.

Rin nodded slowly.

The others obliged and filed downstairs to the dorm dining room. Bon felt a small sting at not being the one Rin wanted to talk to.

Izumo sat down in the desk chair next to Rin's bed.

"So are you planning on telling them?"

Rin quickly shook his head.

"Rin," she said sympathetically, "they should know what happened… Bon at least."

Rin's eyes widened at that. He shook his head again.

"Why? Do you think he won't want to date you anymore?"

Rin looked down and slowly shook his head.

"Do you think he'll think badly of you?"

He shook his head again. He pointed to himself.

Izumo cocked her head a bit. "Are you… embarrassed about what happened?"

He slowly nodded.

"Rin," she began, a bit more firmly, " _please_ tell me you aren't blaming yourself for this."

He didn't answer, but tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Izumo could feel her own eyes stinging. _He doesn't deserve this._ She sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

" _None_ of this is your fault. Don't _ever_ think that. That _guy_ is an asshole, a bastard, a-a… a _demon_. You are more human that he will _ever_ be. You can't keep this to yourself. It'll just broil inside you until you feel lost and wounded. You have friends, Rin, don't ever forget that."

He listened to her words, thankful to have someone with him right now. He knew, however, that no matter what she said, that part of any relationship is always going to be corrupted for him now. He will never have that innocence back.

 **I'm just going to leave this here… 60 down, 40 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	61. Solitude

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – I know! I'm almost there! Lol, don't worry. I'm the 'mom' in my squad too.**

 **Herobrinegal – Thanks, yea it's pretty sad. Just wait…**

 **Theme: Solitude**

 **Not a whole lot of reviews this time… are y'all still alive? I hope I didn't chase anyone off with what I did to Rin T_T**

"So, why exactly am I here?" Angel pulled Yukio's desk chair closer to Rin's bed.

"Rin requested to talk to you," Izumo answered simply, sitting in Rin's desk chair.

Rin sat in his bed, covers pulled securely over him, his face half buried in them.

"Me?" Arthur asked incredulously. "W-why me? Why not your brother or classmates?" He couldn't help the slight stammer. He wasn't used to being confided in for anything. He was the paladin, he did business, missions, and other orders.

Rin had chosen to tell Arthur because he wasn't as close to him but still trusted him. He was too afraid… ashamed to tell anyone closer. Yukio and the others were currently in the dorm dining area. They all refused to leave.

Rin looked up at Izumo.

Izumo nodded.

Rin dropped the covers around him revealing his shirtless torso.

The paladin's eyes widened at the sight of him. Hand and fingerprint bruises littered his skin, mixed with red burns. His tail was wrapped shyly around his waist. His neck was blistering and swollen. His cheeks had handprint burns. "What in Gahenna happened to you?!"

Rin looks again at Izumo and nods slowly while pulling the covers back over him.

"Are you sure?" Izumo asks before continuing.

Rin hesitates but slowly nods.

Izumo takes in a deep breath and sighs. "Alright." She looks at Angel. "First off, he has swallowed… who knows how much holy water and therefore can't talk, so I don't know the entire story myself." Angel was about to say something but Izumo continued. "Let me explain what I know before you ask anything." Angel nodded. "A couple days ago, Yukio took us on a tour of the holy water facility. During the tour, Rin somehow got forcefully kidnapped and taken to an unknown room. Granted, a demon being in a place full of holy water, it's feasible that it would be easy to do so even given how strong Rin is. Anyway, by the time we noticed him gone, there was no telling how long he'd been taken. We split up to look for him and I eventually found him in the triple c room." A sharp inhale was heard from Angel at that. Izumo hesitated to continue. "What I found… was not a pretty sight. I walked in on Rin lying on his stomach completely bare, clothes scattered around him. Another student, Shiratori Reiji, was straddled across his back with no pants on either…" She left her explanation there.

Arthur quickly looked at Rin in horror. Avoiding his gaze, Rin buried his face into his covers. He could feel the blanket dampening around his eyes from tears.

"Oh… Rin," Angel started, sounding sympathetic. Then he suddenly stood up. "I think I'm going to pay a visit to this 'Shiratori Reiji'."

Rin quickly looked up, hurriedly shaking his head.

Ignoring Rin's silent protest, Angel turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Izumo stood up but Angel just continued out the door through a portal he opened.

Rin and Izumo looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

A very battered and beaten Reiji looked to see none other than the paladin himself standing outside his cell. Angel unlocked his cell door to enter and shut it behind him. Calmly, he leaned back against the bars and crossed his arms, showing no emotion.

Reiji smirked. "Come to thank me personally, have you?"

Arthur hummed thoughtfully. "Thank you for what exactly?" he inquired calmly.

"You're the paladin, aren't you?" Reiji's malicious grin spread. "I put that demon bitch in its place. He's my pet now, I have control over him." He crossed his arms smugly.

That final comment had Angel reeling! After getting to know Rin, he has really come to like him. He may be an idiot sometimes, but he is fiercely loyal and a good friend to those he trusts. Angel will not stand to hear someone talking about him like that. _Especially_ after what this monster did to him. Losing all composure, Angel flew forward and drove a powerful punch to his face, launching the boy into the back wall.

Reiji fell to the floor, still conscious and aware, but too beaten to move. "He'll come back to me," he coughed up a mouthful of blood, "he won't even know why, but he will." Even in that state, he still managed a smug, knowing smirk.

Angel didn't hear his words. Nothing he said was of any importance to the paladin. "You better get comfortable, because this cell is where you will be for a _very_ long time. You are sentenced to imprisonment in solitude for… hmmm… who knows how long, I might just _accidently_ forget you are down here." After that, he turned and left, slamming the cell door behind him.

* * *

Not ten minutes after they saw him leave, Rin and Izumo watched as a very pissed paladin came back through the same door. He walked over to Rin's bed.

"Rin," he began soothingly, "trust me when I say this, you will _never_ see or hear form that monster ever again. He will never again walk free on this earth."

Rin's eyes got wide and fresh tears began streaming down his face.

Angel leaned back in surprise. "W-w-what did I do?"

Rin turned his body until his legs were hanging off the side of his bed. Then he got up and wrapped his arms around Arthur, giving him a very grateful embrace.

Angel's arms hung awkwardly in the air.

Izumo smiled sadly. She reached over and slowly guided Arthur's hands to Rin's back, showing him what a proper hug is.

Angel felt Rin begin to shake and the wetness of tears soak into his uniform. Rin's embrace became tighter as his sobbing got harder. They stayed like that, Rin finding comfort and relief in the paladin's words and Angel not wanting to let go until Rin was ready.

 **I finally brought him back!**

 **I really like Angel and I like to make him awkward but a little fatherly to Rin. He is slowly working on that, though. Also… just a question for my readers, was it wrong to write in a rape scene to the story? I mean, I feel kinda guilty :/ cause it's such a serious subject. However, even with that being said, there is still more to come between Rin and Reiji (one last time)! Review** ** _please_** **! 61 down, 39 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	62. Puzzle

**Bellmitch Kritznovah – Yea! This story is definitely a roller coaster of emotions**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – yea, I'm thinking cause it's near finals that everyone is just busy XD**

 **Angryboy13 – ya know? I'd say you have a bit of a grudge against Reiji…**

 **MoonFruit12 – Thanks!**

 **Guest – thanks! I was trying but** ** _something_** **good in with all this angst**

 **Inlovewtihshizaya – Yes, Bon is definitely** ** _really_** **worried about his cinnamon roll!**

 **Claire bear – I'm glad you are enjoying my story! Yes, they all eventually find out.**

 **Theme: Puzzle**

"What could have been so bad that he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Well, I think the reason he isn't talking is something else altogether."

"Not funny, Shima."

"Bon's right, though. Rin has never been this secretive before."

"Uh… Koneko, I think you're forgetting that he kept his demon half secret from us quite easily."

"You know what I mean, Shima."

It has been a few days since the mysterious incident and they were still trying to piece everything together. They were all so puzzled as to what could have possibly affected Rin like this. Yukio and the exwires were all in the dining hall of the dorm. They've all been staying over in the spare dorm rooms, not wanting to leave Rin. Rin, on the other hand, hasn't left his room since it happened.

Shiemi wrung her hands nervously, listening to the others talk. Yukio still hadn't said anything.

"I thought he would at least confide in me." Bon looked down at his lap, sounding slightly hurt. "But instead he'd rather talk to Izumo and… the paladin of all people!"

"Oh yea," Shima started, remembering the paladin come through a couple days back, "it's a little odd for Rin to want him."

"You know, Bon, it may be _because_ you two are so close that he just doesn't want to burden you." Koneko tried to console.

Bon looked up and continued as though Kaneko hadn't said anything. "Hey, where is Izumo anyway?"

This time, Yukio finally spoke up. "She is upstairs with Rin," he stated simply.

That answer didn't help Bon's confusion any.

"Um…" Shiemi's quiet voice broke through the silence, "Has anyone noticed Rin's injuries?" They all looked at her. "W-well, none of his injuries have healed any at all." Her voice shook with worry.

"That's true," Koneko began thoughtfully, "his voice still isn't back and none of his burns have even begun to heal."

"It's like his demonic healing has just come to a halt." Shima shrugged.

"What in the world could have caused that?" Bon looked at Yukio for answers.

No one could tell what Yukio was thinking. He'd been silent almost the whole time. It took him a minute to register that Bon was addressing him. "Well… The only thing I can think of is that some is affecting him mentally. It's got to be severe to completely stop his powers."

"We need to know what happened," Bon stood up, starting to sound angry, "he should know by now he shouldn't keep things from us. We're only here to help!" He hit a hand to the table before he realized Rin and Izumo were both standing at the entrance. Bon stood up straight. "Rin…" Bon breathed softly.

The others stood up as well. Rin stood with his eyes to the ground. His legs were close together and one of his arms was across his chest holding his other arm. His tail was nowhere to be seen so they assumed it was hidden beneath his shirt. They noticed Rin visibly begin to shake and start to back up.

Rin didn't want to do this. He wanted to, but didn't want to. He knew he should, and Izumo was there to help, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his close friends every detail of what happened. Izumo had tried to reassure him that he would feel better having the others know what happened, but it was still hard for him. He backed up until he bumped the wall behind him. Izumo stood in front of him, hands on his shoulders.

"Rin, you don't have to do this if you're not ready, but remember, you may not ever feel like you're ready, but I really believe it will help." She tried to comfort him.

Rin nodded slowly. Earlier, Izumo had helped him with writing a long letter containing everything that happened. He walked with Izumo to the table and sat at the end. Everyone else sat back down as well. He nodded to her then pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He sat in the chair like that, not looking at anyone.

"Okay…" Izumo began slowly, taking a deep breath, "We are here to try and clear any confusion. Everything will be explained and just keep in mind that it took a lot of convincing and a lot of courage for Rin to come down here. That in mind, please hold any comments, questions, or anything stupid you might have to say." She crossed her arms, still standing next to Rin's chair. "Just keep quiet and listen."

Anyone who was about to say something, immediately shut their mouth. The air became tense and everyone's concern only grew.

"So, seeing as Rin still can't talk… he can barely even whisper… he ended up writing a lengthy letter explaining everything that happened that day." She held up the paper in her hands. "He wants Yukio to read it aloud." She walked around the table and placed the letter face down in front of Yukio before taking a seat next to Rin protectively. She was ready for any stupid comment or question they may throw at him.

Yukio stood up slowly and began reading the letter aloud. It explained everything to them: how Reiji was able to sneak up on him and grab him, how he threw him into a room and the force made him disoriented, how he gagged and bound him, how he forced a large amount of holy water down his throat, how helpless he felt without his voice, how Reiji began to 'play' with him, how it continued until he stripped his pants, how Rin felt like he had no strength to fight back, how Reiji forced him to his stomach to finish stripping him, how he tortured him with his tail and holy water on his hands, how he wanted to die in that moment, how forceful Reiji was, leaving bruises all over him, how close he got before Izumo finally found him, and how unclean and tainted he felt after.

The silence that followed the letter was too intense for Rin. He buried his head in his knees, not wanting to see anyone's faces. Yukio's voice had begun to tremble as he read the letter. He stared at the paper in his hands, horrified. Shima and Koneko had matching expressions, Shiemi looked to be on the verge of tears, and Bon just looked… sad? Pissed? Guilty? His expression was hard to read.

No one knew what to say. Rin couldn't take all the eyes on him, the dead silence. He got up and ran back to his room. The others called after him, but they weren't quick enough. Rin shut and locked the door. He leaned his back on the door and slid to the ground, burying his head in his knees. He kept thinking back to Reiji, how he completely took control of Rin. Rin couldn't bring himself to fight back, couldn't control what was happening, couldn't control himself or his body, and couldn't control what was done _to_ him. That intense loss of control was probably the worst part of everything. Losing his voice had been his biggest loss of control. He feels like he can't control _anything_ anymore. He lifted his head and saw Yukio's portal keys on his desk. Tears fell quickly down his face, wetting his shirt. He needed to take back control, and he needed to take it back from the one who _took_ it. Before he realized it, he was already at the desk. He had the key to the dungeon in his hand. He took it off the keyring and turned to the door. It was then that he just heard the others at the door. He didn't know what they were saying; he wasn't listening. He used the key on the door and walked through.

 **So the others finally know… how are they going to react? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. 62 down, 38 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	63. Control

**DoctorMerlinReid – yeaa… Rin isn't really thinking straight right now.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – don't worry, there will be a bit of fluff soon. Still very angsty, but some fluff mixed in.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – no, he won't do much more damage to Rin than he's already done… mentally anyway**

 **MoonFruit12 – no, no, no.. don't drown. You've gotta finish the story ^.^**

 **Guest – well, you can hope but that doesn't mean nothing will happen XD**

 **Theme: Control**

Rin found himself at the end of the dungeon hallway, empty cells on either side. He walked forward until he found what he was looking for. Reiji looked up from his cell bed and grinned at what he saw. "Ahhh, come back for more, my pet?" He stood up and walked closer. Rin just stared at him, emotionless. "Still can't talk, I see. I knew that would get you. You're a beast and beasts are meant to be _controlled_." This made Rin falter. Reiji threw his head back. "Ha! You see, you know the truth as much as I do." Reiji reached through the bars and cupped Rin's cheek, Rin froze. "You want to finish what we started?"

* * *

Everyone ran upstairs after Rin. He had just locked the door when they arrived. They heard Rin crying on the other side. When the sobbing died off, there was silence for a moment until they heard the door unlocking.

Bon opened the door slowly, but the room was empty. "Where could he have gone? The windows are still shut."

The rest entered the room. "Oh, no…" Yukio gasped. Everyone turned to see him picking up his keys from the floor. He looked at the others, almost panicking. "The dungeon key is gone."

"We need to go!" Bon yelled.

"I have a spare key in my office."

At Yukio's words, Bon ran out of the room without sparing another second.

* * *

Rin was on his knees in front of Reiji's cell. He was griping the cell bars with tears rolling down his face. Reiji was also on his knees and had his lips intertwined with Rin's and his tongue was practically choking him. His hands were on the back of Rin's neck forcing his face between the bars, allowing Reiji deeper access into Rin's throat. Reiji was forcing Rin's mouth open, uncomfortably, as he continued pulling him into the bars. Rin was gagging. He started hitting the bars, wanting this to stop. Reiji just pulled him forward more; he felt the metal scrape against his face. His whole body was up against the bars now. It was painful and uncomfortable. Rin tried something else; he reached through the bars and gripped Reiji's shoulders hard. He felt hot breath in his mouth as he heard a muffled, moaning _'yeess~'_. Rin's arms dropped; that did nothing to turn Reiji away. He needed _control_! So instead, his hands slowly move to the back of Reiji's head pulling _him_ into the kiss. Rin's tongue fought against Reiji's and entered his mouth, gaining control of the kiss. He heard more moans from Reiji. _'yes! Yeeess!'_

Both their bodies were flat against each other with nothing but the bars in between them. Reiji finally broke their kiss for only a second. "Heel, my pet," he commanded. _That word,_ it always somehow got to Rin. He froze at the nickname and Reiji grinned. "That's right. I am still in control." He pulled Rin back in and continued to take charge of the situation. Rin was numb. Nothing he tried worked. Reiji just had that power over him and he didn't even know why or how.

Reiji's hands were at Rin's waist under his shirt. He could feel Rin's tail that was shyly coiled around him. He squeezed his sides, gripping excruciatingly hard with the tail beneath his hands. Rin winced, fresh tears spilling. Reiji pulled his waist forcefully into the bars. Rin could feel Reiji's crotch pressed against his own. Rin grabbed Reiji's wrists, trying to remove them. He couldn't take the pain. Reiji didn't budge until Rin tried to pull out of the kiss. Then he moved his hands back to his neck, bringing him closer again. His tongue was deep in his throat. Rin gagged again, wanting to throw up. Reiji left one had behind Rin's head and moved the other to Rin's lower back. Rin cringed when he felt his bare hand slide into his pants, painfully gripping his cheek. Reiji smirked and his other hand soon followed. Grabbing both cheeks, he forced Rin's pelvis forward and up, scraping against the bars. Rin broke away trying to yelp in pain but couldn't make a sound. Reiji grinned and moved one hand to grip his hair, forcing the kiss to continue.

* * *

Bon heard the others quickly following him. He knew where Rin was and why, and he knew it wouldn't end well. Rin isn't that kind of person, but Reiji is. He will tear Rin apart if given the chance. Bon ran faster than he ever had. Yukio was keeping up with him but the others slowly fell behind.

A few moments later, they arrived at Yukio's office. He quickly found the key to the dungeon and opened a door. When they walked down the hall, Bon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rin and Reiji were pressed against each other. Reiji was practically choking Rin with his tongue, holding his face against the bars by his hair, and his hand was in Rin's pants, grabbing.

Yukio had his gun aimed at Reiji in a second but Bon had already taken off. _Reiji is a MONSTER to take advantage of Rin like this!_ When Reiji noticed Bon rushing towards them, he broke off the kiss, smirking. Rin dropped to the ground. Reiji didn't back up quick enough, however, as Bon landed a fist to his face through the bars throwing him to the ground. Yukio still did not lower his gun, but looked to Rin, concerned and fearful. Bon turned to Rin and knelt beside him. He saw scrapes down the sides of his face from the bars and bruises were forming around them. When he went to place a gentle hand on his cheek, Rin flinched away. His eyes were wide and filled with tears. _I just wanted to feel in control_. He looked to Izumo. He wasn't sure why he felt more comfortable with her right now. Maybe because she stopped it the first time, or maybe because she always seems so strong? Though it could be because he was… taken advantage of, multiple times, by another male _and_ he was dating a male; he needed _her_ , as a _girl¸_ because nothing wrong has happened between him and a girl.

She helped him up. Yukio opened a door to the dorm. The exwires all headed through, but Yukio turned just before entering, gun still pointing at Reiji. He fired a shot and it scraped Reiji's arm. A satisfying scream filled Yukio's ears. "That's for Rin."

* * *

They arrived back at the dining room and sat at the same table, Izumo sitting next to Rin. Rin's letter was still sitting in front of Yukio. There was silence for a long while. The first sound that was heard was of Yukio walking into the kitchen. He came back out a second later with a lighter in hand and began to burn the letter. _I never want to look at this thing again!_ He thought and tossed the blazing paper onto the table as it reduced to ashes.

Finally, Bon stood up. He began to walk around the table towards Rin.

Rin saw him approaching and his eyes widened. He stood up quickly and began backing away, trembling. He began mouthing more words to him. _Bon. Please. Stop. Bon!_ He was so afraid of what Bon thought of him now. _He's going to think I'm a slut… a whore…_ Rin squeezed his eyes shut, tears flowing down his face.

Bon continued his approach and pulled Rin into a warm, comforting, and loving embrace.

For a moment, Rin froze in shock, eyes wide open. Tears continued flowing as he buried his face into Bon's shirt, sobbing frantically and silently.

Bon felt his own eyes begin to sting, feeling guilty that he wasn't there for Rin. There was only one thing he could think to say, "I love you."

* * *

The next day, Yukio received a letter in a flamboyant pink envelope. There was no address, no greeting, no closing. It simply said:

'Shiratori has been moved to a location unknown to anyone but me. He should no longer be a problem to our dear brother.'

 **Well… Shiratori is finally gone and… you probably don't want to know where Mephisto moved him to. In other news, Bon finally said ILY to Rin! Though, not in good circumstances. :( Too bad Rin couldn't say it back. T_T 63 down, 37 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	64. Questioning

**DoctorMerlinReid – Thank you! Sorry this one is late.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – I've never heard the song but yea, Reiji is gone for good.**

 **Guest – yes, gone forever!**

 **Herobrinegal – it will be bit before he gets a break**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – trust me, Reiji is getting everything he deserves.**

 **Well, guys, sorry it took so long. I was gonna update on Wednesday but I had a bit of technical difficulties with my tablet (which is where my stories are saved) and didn't get it working until now.**

 **Theme: Questioning**

After about a week, Rin finally decided to return to class. His bruises are all a yellowish color, finally in the healing stage. His burns are still visible, but have lightened. His throat on the other hand… that hasn't seemed to change at all. It is still swollen and stings, he still has no voice, and still has the urge to vomit everything he eats. He was beginning to lose weight. Whatever that holy water did to his insides… he was hoping it wasn't permanent. He still avoided socializing with the others and continued to hold himself up in his room. Several of the others have come by throughout the week, but he asks Yukio to turn them all away.

Today, at the insistence of Yukio (with only Rin's best interests in mind), he finally returned to class. His regular classes wend by, well, as normal as possible. He kept having the feeling others were staring at him or talking about him. He felt paranoid at every whisper or snicker he heard. He kept to himself and stayed quiet all day; this made his teachers a bit suspicious of him, some were just worried. A few of his teachers took the time to actually ask him some concerned questions, but he just brushed them off gesturing that he's fine.

He made his way down the hall to the cram school classroom. Yukio wasn't there yet and he was actually early for once. He walked in and saw everyone looking at him. He grabbed his own arm, keeping his arms close to him and sat in the very front row away from the others. He was tired of the questioning and didn't want more from his friends. The others noticed that he was still hiding his tail beneath his shirt. They all share worried glances.

"Hey Rin! Come join us!" Shima called, but felt a bit guilty when he saw the half-demon flinch at his loud voice. "Oh, sorry- ow!"

Bon had punched him in the arm. "Ignore him Rin." He said, quieter but loud enough for Rin to hear. He didn't want to push Rin. He knew just coming to class was a bit step for him.

Then, Shura sauntered into the classroom. She had a flush on her face and a drink can in one hand. She stopped when she saw Rin separated from the others. She dropped into the chair next to him, propping her legs up on the table and throwing an arm around his shoulders. He flinched and sunk into his chair, not looking at her. The others stared in horror. "Sooo~ where you been lately? I haven' seen you around~"

"Shura…"

She heard Bon call behind her. She tilted her head backwards, looking at him upside-down. "Eh?"

Bon held his hands out as though silently saying _what the hell are you doing?_

Her face got serious and she shook her head, _don't worry 'bout it._ She lifted her head back up to look at Rin. Rin had leaned forward and laid his forehead on his arms. Shura began to rub circles on his back and she felt him lean into it. She smiled sadly. She knew what happened. She heard the whole story, a little more than she needed, straight from Reiji. It made her sick how openly he gloated about what he had done. She may have _accidentally_ left her familiar in the cell with him…

Yukio finally arrived and was a bit surprised to find Shura there. "Sh-" he began but stopped when she put a finger to her lips. She looked at Rin; he had quickly fallen asleep, the sound of soft breathing coming from him.

Yukio whispered. "Shura, what are you doing here?"

"What? Is it a crime to want to check on Rin?" She had stopped rubbing when she said that. Rin stirred and rolled sideways, falling into Shura. She began rubbing his back again and he remained sound asleep.

 **As far as Reiji goes, just use imagination to guess what's happening. Trust me when I say Mephisto is not happy with him and he is getting everything he deserves and more. I'm excited for the next chapter! 64 down, 36 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	65. Cat

**Inlovewithshizaya – Yea, Shura can actually be mature when she wants to be.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks! Yes, Shura has her moments!**

 **Guest – sorry, it was a bit shorter than some of my other chapters, but still not the shortest.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Definitely! Mephisto made sure Reiji is getting everything he deserves.**

 **Theme: Cat**

After the one day back in class, Rin couldn't bring himself to go back. He felt so distant, so broken apart from his friends. He didn't feel like he belonged in school or with his friends right now. He was back to being locked in his room. Even though he chose to stay away from his friends, he still felt so alone. None of the exwires have come to see him lately, but he figured they just wanted to give him space. All he wanted was company but at the same time to be by himself. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. His bruises were almost all gone and the swelling in his neck has gone down a bit. Though, he still couldn't talk and could barely eat.

He was currently laying in his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and covers pulled over his head. His tail was coiled around his waist. Keeping to himself for so long made him remain in his thoughts a little too much. He just kept thinking about what happened, _why_ it happened. _Is it my fault? I mean, I didn't fight back that hard. Did I do something to make this happen? Did I encourage him? I never actually said no… well, I couldn't. But would I have? I feel dirty, violated. I'm disgusted at myself. I'm disgusted that I even let this happen. I'm so worthless!_

 _…_ _But, he never actually went_ that _far. Can it really be considered rape? I didn't fight back and didn't even_ try _to say no. I feel broken, like something is wrong with me now. What do the others think? Do they see me as broken? Useless? I did this… I brought it on myself… I did… I am… I… I… I…_ These thoughts just kept coming. All _I_ or _me_ or _my fault._

He felt so small, like the world suddenly seemed bigger than it was. Even from under his covers, the room around him seemed to just grow.

The sound of the door opening and closing, snapped him from his thoughts. He knew it was Yukio getting home from work so he didn't bother moving.

Yukio walked in and sat at his desk without even looking at Rin's bed. "Rin. Your friends are really missing you… Bon especially." Yukio spoke softly as he put up his things and started on some unfinished paperwork. After a moment, he finally looked up. His eyes widened when he didn't see anyone. The covers were spread over Rin's bed, but it was too flat for anyone to be underneath. Yukio stood up and slowly walked over to Rin's bed.

Ever since he learned the truth, Yukio has been concerned that Rin might develop suicidal tendencies. He gets worried when he doesn't know where his older brother is.

"Rin?" He called his name again. Yukio reached down and pulled back the covers. Instead of finding a sleeping Rin, however, he found a very large… cat. The cat was curled in on itself, sound asleep. It was _much_ larger than a typical house cat. Its coat was a midnight blue, almost appearing black, but had darker black spots covering it. Its long, slim tail circled around its body and had a tuft of fur on the end. The cat shivered at the sudden loss of warmth form the covers. Its head turned and looked up at Yukio. The cat stood up; it was easily two feet tall at its back. Its large ears stood forward in alert. It looked much like a savannah cat. The eyes were a bright cerulean with slits for pupils.

Yukio stepped back, recognizing those eyes.

* * *

Rin heard Yukio talking to him, saying his friends miss him, but he didn't bother trying to respond. Instead, he focused on trying to just fall back asleep, but the new sounds in the once silent room, prevented any sleep he may have gotten. He could hear the sliding of a chair as Yukio sat down and the shuffling of papers. There was silence for a moment before he heard the chair slide back out. He could hear Yukio's footsteps approaching his bed. He heard his younger brother call his name softly before he felt the covers lifted off of him. He tried to ignore it. He just wanted to sleep. Eventually, he felt shivers and wished for his blankets back. He looked up at Yukio.

 _Woah!_ Rin's eyes widened. _When did Yukio get so big?_ Rin stood up but saw Yukio take a step back. It took Rin a moment to realize that even though he was standing on his bed, his head never hit the top bunk. He looked down and realized he wasn't quite… _himself_. He began panicking, spinning around looking at the rest of his body. He was a cat! A large cat but still a cat! He wanted to yell but even in this… uh… form, he had no voice. Yukio was calling his name but it didn't register. Rin jumped off the bed but stumbled and flipped over himself. He looked around the room frantically and rushed for the door when he saw it was cracked open.

Yukio, however, was quicker than him. He shut the door before Rin could make a run for it. He was trying to talk to the panicking demon… uh, cat… but Rin didn't seem to hear him.

Rin jumped at the door, kicking off it with all four paws. When he landed, he noticed something else. He dashed across the room and jumped onto his desk. The window was also cracked open. He pushed it up with his head and jumped.

"Rin!" Yukio screamed and ran to the window. He looked out and, despite jumping from three stories up, Rin made a very graceful landing on his feet and ran. "RIN!" He called after him again but knew he wasn't listening. There was a sudden explosion of smoke behind him and Yukio spun around to find none other than Mephisto standing in his room.

"Ah! Good morning Okumura~! Oh dear, it seems little Rin has run off." Mephisto conjured a tacky pink wingback chair to sit in.

"Mephisto, what are you doing here?" Yukio demanded.

"It's quite rude not to greet a guest, you know?"

Yukio ignored that comment. "What exactly do you know about what happened to Rin?"

"Come now, you really think I don't keep an eye on you two? Nothing happens with my wards without me knowing about it though, not always at the time of the happening." Mephisto grinned, but Yukio could swear he heard a slight snarl in his voice. He grabbed a teapot from thin air and poured himself a drink. "Yes, I did indeed hear about the unfortunate event that happened with poor Rin. However, I have also heard that both Angel and Shura have already done a number on the boy in the dungeon."

Yukio crossed his arms, still staring at the demon in front of him.

"Ah, yes. You are also wanting to know about his more _current_ situation." A small hint of sympathy showed on Mephisto's face. "As you may know, most upper level demons have an animal form, mine being a small dog for example. Once the transformation has been triggered the first time, other things may cause the transformation, such as getting scared. The transformation can learned to be controlled but at times may just be an involuntary reflex. However, for it to happen the first time, this animal form is only discovered during a time of great weakness and loneliness. Poor Rin must have really been feeling apart from this world. "

Yukio looked absolutely heartbroken. He felt helpless.

Mephisto stared out the window. "I must say," he continued, but his voice was sad and solemn, "Rin certainly does have a magnificent form."

 **Rin finally has a cat form! I love savannah cats and if you've never seen them, look 'em up! Anyway, 65 down, 35 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	66. Stray

**Guest – Agreed. That would have been neat to see.**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yes! He is most definitely a cat!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Yea, and it probably doesn't help that I haven't brought Kuro in in a while.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – oh yea, he's still mad. He refuses to speak to you. Oh, and he blames you for what happened to Rin. XD**

 **Theme: Stray**

Rin ran down and alley, continuing further and further away from the dorm. He didn't know where he was going, panic seemed to control his feet. A stray dog seemed to catch his sent and come after him. Rin continued at full speed, but the dog was just faster than him. He turned down another alley but that was a bad idea; it was a dead end. Rin stood his front paws on the wall but couldn't find a way to climb. He turned around to see the dog baring his very large teeth, growling and snarling as he approached. Rin crouched against the wall, unsure how to get away.

"Hey! Shoo! Leave the poor thing alone!" Koneko was passing by on his way back to his own dorm when he saw a dog chase a cat into an alley. The dog ran off leaving a scared cat curled on the ground. "Woah, you are a big one aren't you? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks!" Koneko bent down in front of Rin. He picked up the large feline. "Come on. I've got some cat food at my dorm."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Koneko entered the dorm he shared with Shima and Bon.

"Oh, Koneko. Don't tell me you brought back _another_ stray." Shima rolled his eyes at the sight of yet another stray cat.

"I'm really not surprised." Bon grabbed a small cup of cat food, knowing exactly what Koneko was bringing it in for.

"I found it in an alley about to be attacked by a large dog." He set Rin down in front of the food. Rin sniffed it. It really didn't smell that bad but still couldn't bring himself to eat anything. "I've never seen a cat like this, or one this big."

"Yea…" Bon looked at the cat curiously. "It is certainly unique. It's a very beautiful cat."

"Well instead of saying 'it' why don't you check the gender?" Shima suggested.  
"Oh, right." Koneko hadn't thought to look yet.

Bon, who was nearest the cat, picked him up to check the gender. As soon as he did, though, the cat panicked. "Hey!" Bon was force to drop him.

Rin couldn't take it. He felt exposed again and immediately brought back memories of Reiji undressing him and violating him. He was dropped to the floor and he ran beneath a nearby bed and curled up in a corner. He was frantic.

Bon, Shima, and Koneko looked at each other.

"I guess he's scared." Bon knelt next to the bed and looked under. He saw the cat in the far corner. "Come on, little guy," he cooed, "no one here is going to hurt you. You're safe." Bon saw bright blue eyes look up at him. A sudden familiarity washed over him. "Rin?!"

"Wait, what?" Koneko looked at Bon incredulously.

" _That's_ Rin?" Shima jumped off his bed.

Bon looked up at his friends. "I think so, but he's scared."

Realization seemed to hit Koneko. "Oh my God. He must have felt exposed."

"Huh?" Shima looked at him, confused.

"Think about it. After the things he's been through, then you look at his… uh… you check his gender, it must have brought back memories."

Bon's eyes widened and he looked guilty. _That's why he panicked!_ He looked back under the bed. "Rin, come on, you're okay." He spoke softly trying to coax him out.

Rin slowly started to crawl towards Bon. His voice was so comforting and soothing; he longed to be rid of his loneliness. He stopped just at the edge of the bed, staring at Bon.

Bon sat back on his knees. "I'm sorry, Rin. But I hope you know you are safe with us, always have been and always will be."

Rin wanted to cry. He missed being held by Bon and he loved him so much. He couldn't even say it back when Bon said it to him. He ran forward into Bon's lap, tears rolling down his fur. He brought his front two paws up to Bon's shoulders; he was large enough to do so.

Bon was surprised at first but wrapped his arms around the large cat. He felt a cold nose nuzzle into his neck. Rin soon fell asleep and Bon decided to take him back to his dorm, thinking Yukio must be worried. He also wanted an explanation.

Shima and Koneko stayed behind, giving them some time to themselves.

* * *

When he heard a soft kick, Yukio opened the door to find Bon holding a very large, sleeping cat. Yukio ushered him in and Bon laid Rin on his bed where he curled up and continued to sleep. Bon sat at Rin's desk, awaiting an explanation from Yukio. Yukio sighed and began to explain everything Mephisto had told him.

By the end, Bon felt horrible that Rin felt like that. He looked over at the boy and noticed he was finally back to normal… well, normal for Rin anyway. He sat at the edge of his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he did, Rin woke with a small jump. Bon retracted his hand. "Oh, sorry," he said softly.

Rin rolled over slightly, next to the wall, and looked up at Bon with a sad, broken expression.

Bon's heart ached at Rin's expression. He laid down next to him and Rin clutched desperately at Bon's shirt, laying his head on Bon's chest. Oh how he missed that warmth. He quickly fell asleep again. Bon lay on his back, one arm across Rin's upper arm. He hadn't noticed till now, that Yukio had left. He felt something and found that Rin's tail had coiled loosely around his forearm. The two boys laid like that the rest of the night. Bon was a bit relieved. This boy, who had been so stray, so lost, lately, has finally begun to find his way back.

 **What do y'all think of this chapter? I'm not really sure myself. I think Rin is finally feeling a bit better though. :) 66 down, 34 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	67. Storm

**DoctorMerlinReid – yea I thought it was cute. I'm glad it's your favorite**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – yep I like fluff. And Cat!Rin is perfect for it!**

 **Herobrinegal – Thanks!**

 **PRICESS Citten – I do like Black Butler. However I have yet to watch Book of Circus. Was the movie good?**

 **Guest – The RODATF… well here's hoping it does some good!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yea, he'd probably be able to enjoy it a bit more**

 **Guest – yea, they aren't exactly the smoothest**

 **Acrisafu – kinda almost over. I still got a looooong way to go though. But I understand life getting in the way :)**

 **Theme: Storm**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I got surprised with a last minute vacation to the beach so I've been gone a while. XD But I definitely had a great vacation! Now back to writing!**

Bon woke to feeling something poking him. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Rin… in cat form. Half his body was laying on Bon's chest. His claws were digging into his shirt. His ears were laid back looking scared and he was trying to bury his face into Bon's chest. _He must be having a nightmare to have transformed._ He looked sadly at Rin and began stroking his ears soothingly, saying calming words like "you're safe" or "no one's going to hurt you".

Rin's claws retracted and he seemed to relax. He finally started waking. His eyes blinked open. He sat up slowly and looked at Bon. His front paws stretched forward and he yawned before he realized he was a cat again. He dropped back down and buried his head in Bon's side, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Bon rubbed his back and after a moment Rin returned to himself. He wrapped his arms around Bon's torso. Bon pulled him up until Rin's head was under his chin. The two laid there for moment before Bon finally spoke up. "You know I still have school today." Rin turned his face to hide it in Bon's shirt. He would have groaned if he could. Bon ran his fingers through the boy's navy hair. "You should probably come back, too." Rin's eyes opened. "I'll make you some breakfast. You've lost a lot of weight lately. You need to try and eat something." Bon spoke softly.

Rin's eyes widened. Even with the good intentions Bon had, being told what to do and having things done for him took him back to not being in control. He began to shake, eyes squeezed shut. He clutched at Bon's shirt, his tail wrapping around his own waist and hiding under his sleep shirt. He chanted in his head _I am in control, I am in control._

"Woah, woah, Rin what's wrong?" Bon kept his voice soft and soothing. "Did I say something? Rin you don't have to go back if you aren't ready." He rubbed his hands up and down the smaller boy's back. He felt him calm down; his hands released Bon's shirt.

Rin sat up and looked at bon with a sad smile. He nodded slowly. "I'll go," Rin choked out a whisper.

Now Bon's eyes widened. "Rin!" Bon sat up and smiled. "Is your throat finally healing?!" It was more of a rhetorical question. "A-alright, so-" he stopped when he saw Rin about to say something again. "But _I'll_ make my own breakfast." His voice was a very rough whisper but his face was solemn.

Bon just nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Bon made it to the cram school classroom before Rin. He was sitting and talking to the others.

"Rin is coming back to class today," Bon began. The others smiled at the news. "However, he is very nervous and skittish. He's had a serious loss of self-confidence." The others nodded. Throughout the normal school day, Bon had been reading up on effects of sexual assault to maybe get an idea of how Rin may be feeling and how to help. One tip that stood out to him was ' _don't try and do things for them. They have just felt a profound loss of control, don't take that away again.'_ That explained Rin's behavior that morning. Bon was telling him he should eat and would make breakfast for him. Things like that should be avoided. He also explained this to the others. He had been doing nothing but research on that through the day, that he hardly paid attention in his classes which was very unlike him.

He looked up and saw Rin at the door. He gave a soft, but encouraging smile. Rin gave a grin back but they could all see the sadness hiding behind it. He still kept his tail hidden beneath his shirt. "H-hey, g-guys," he choked out. The others smiled at him. Rin took a seat at the very front where he sat last time he was in class. He laid his chin down on his arms wishing for Bon to be next to him. He just didn't want to be near that many people right now. He heard someone next to him and looked over to see Bon sitting down. Rin leaned onto his shoulder, hugging Bon's arm.

Yukio finally walked into class completely drenched. He took his coat off and hung it at the door.

"Woah, Mr. Okumura, is it raining outside?" Shima almost snickered.

"Yes," Yukio sighed, "it began to storm a little while ago."

Bon thought he felt Rin tense but saw no falter in the teen's expression.

Yukio began his lecture. Rin kept one arm hooked around Bon's while they both took notes. A few moments into class, there was a loud crack of thunder and the lights went out. Bon felt Rin jump, terrified at the noise, then suddenly was gone.

"Rin?!" Bon stood up. He couldn't see a thing. "Oh my God, Rin where are you?"

"Bon? What happened?" Bon heard Izumo behind him.

"Where did Rin go?" Yukio questioned worriedly.

"I-I'm not sure. I felt him jump at the thunder, but he disappeared after that." Bon suddenly felt something at his feet. He bent down and felt silky soft fur. "Geez, Rin! Don't scare me like that." He felt the cat at his feet trembling.

"Did you find him?" Shiemi's soft voice was heard.

"Yea, he's here." Bon sat on the ground and Rin curled into his lap; he was large enough to cover both Bon's legs. "This is going to be an uncontrollable reflex for you isn't it?" Bon asked sadly while stroking Rin's back.

Rin shook his vigorously, embarrassed that he can't even control the change. There was another clash of thunder and Rin buried his face, the hairs on his back stood up.

Bon took off his uniform jacket and covered Rin with it. Eventually, Yukio found some lanterns to give them some light. The others all joined Bon on the ground. They all sat and talked to pass the time. The first time Rin poked his head out of the jacket on him, he wasn't expecting to see everyone around him. After a while, he finally emerged. The others just continued their conversation, thinking he probably didn't want all the attention on him. He sat up right in front of Bon, listening to the others talk. With any sound of thunder, he would dash back under the jacket but would come back out after a minute. As long as he was being scared by the thunder, he couldn't seem to change back. Rin sighed, _it's going to be a long night._

The others just got used to him just walking around. They would casually pet him or stroke his ears as he passed by. These simple gestures, however, helped Rin much more than they know. He had been avoiding his friends for so long. He didn't know what they thought of him. But having everything so casual like this, without everyone trying to ask questions or worry about him constantly, he felt like things were going back to normal… except for being a cat, that is.

The storm had eventually died down, but no one really noticed as they were all enjoying their conversations. Rin was behind Bon with his front paws up, resting his head on Bon's shoulder, when he finally transformed back. Bon leaned forward a bit at the new weight on him but smiled at seeing his boyfriend's face again.

"Hey! He's back." Shima cheered softly.

"Ya'know. You're pretty cute as a cat, maybe I'll keep you." Bon grinned.

Rin just stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's not a pet, you know," Koneko chuckled.

Rin's eyes widened at that nickname. He crouched behind Bon and buried his face in his back. Bon could feel him shaking.

Koneko looked worried. "W-what happened? D-did I say something?"

 _Crap, Rin's having a flashback!_ Bon turned around and held Rin against him. "Rin, you're safe. You are with friends right now. It's okay." Bon whispered to him and he calmed down. Bon pulled him back a bit to look at him. "Can you tell me what triggered it?" he asked gently.

Rin stared at the floor. "C-calling me… p-pet." His hoarse voice was barely audible. _I'm not a pet… I'm not an animal…_

Bon pulled him in and rubbed his back. He looked back at Koneko and mouthed the word _pet_. Koneko seemed to understand.

The lights came back on and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe the storm has finally passed!" Shiemi clapped her hands.

Bon lifted a now sleeping Rin. "Yea," he looked at Rin sadly, "but the aftermath will always be there."

 **More cat!Rin! I love Rin's cat form, I hope y'all do too! It will definitely be a recurring thing now. So Rin is slowly recovering, but he'll get there! This was a bit of a longer chapter; I hope y'all enjoyed it! 67 down, 33 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	68. Avoidance

**DoctorMerlinReid – Yes! Cat!Rin is absolutely adorable and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yea he is getting better. I guess we'll see if it continues that way O.O**

 **Guest – he is definitely being tortured beyond belief. Mephisto is making sure of that!**

 **Nox – you know, I like the way you think. I am going to be using some of your ideas. Let me know what you think!**

 **SolaraArcana – I'm glad you are liking it! As far as Rin feeling better… well, you'll just have to read!**

 **Herobrinegal – Thanks! I'm actually surprised at myself for thinking of that ending!**

 **Theme: Avoidance**

His bruises were all gone and he was very slowly regaining his voice. He could feel his appetite returning and was getting out of his room more. Rin was beginning to feel comfortable around his friends again. He was feeling happier. After the storm that night, he hoping that things would slowly begin returning to normal.

How wrong he was.

* * *

After waking up in his own bed Rin sat up to find Bon sitting at his desk in sleep clothes, reading. He looked at the clock and noticed it was still the middle of the night: 1:26 AM. _What is he still doing up at this time?_ He yawned, catching the other's attention. He was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he felt like something was missing.

"Rin, you're awake." Bon smiled as he sat at the edge of his bed, still holding his book.

Rin nodded. "Yea, what are you doing awake?" he rasped out.

"Oh. I couldn't really sleep." Bon put his book aside on the desk.

Then, Rin realized what he felt was missing. He pulled his covers aside and scooted closer to the wall, patting his bed. "Keep me company?" He was sure Bon would take his offer. He misses the warmth of someone next to him, someone he trusts with his life. He didn't want anything more than to have the company of someone he felt safe with.

However, Bon hesitated with his answer. "W-well, I was actually trying to finish a chapter before school tomorrow." At the disappointed look on Rin's face, Bon gave in. "But, I-I guess I could finish it during morning classes." Rin smiled and Bon slid into bed next to him. He laid down, facing the open room.

Rin watched him for a minute, confused and hurt. He wanted to feel Bon's arms around him. Deciding it was probably nothing, Rin rolled over to face the wall.

* * *

Rin began to notice little things like that night. Bon was hesitant to hold his hand or hug him or sit closer to him in class. He hasn't even gotten a simple kiss from his boyfriend in a while. He is beginning to wonder if he's done something wrong. Currently he was sitting in class with Bon next to him. Though, he was sitting with as much distance between them as possible on that two person bench. Whatever Yukio has been saying, Rin hasn't heard a word of it. He has been in his own thoughts for a while. When class was dismissed Rin waited where he was. Once everyone was gone, and Bon was about to leave, Rin stopped him.

"Bon, can I talk to you?" Rin's voice was still a bit raspy but was slowly getting better.

Bon hesitated for a moment. "Uh, sure. But shouldn't you be resting your voice."

Rin stood up to talk. "My voice will be fine." He stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a moment before… "Kiss me."

Bon was a bit caught off guard by that statement. "I-uh-what?" His voice was flustered.

"Kiss me." Rin repeated the words, softer this time.

Bon still hesitated but obeyed his words nonetheless. He leaned down and their lips connected.

Just as Rin leaned into the kiss, Bon backed up. Rin looked at him, a bit disappointed. "That wasn't a real kiss. That was a peck."

Bon sputtered a bit but looked at his watch. "Uh Rin, I'm sorry, but I do have to go." He began to head towards the door.

Rin stopped him with a hand. "You don't like me anymore." It came out more as a statement than a question.

"That's crazy. Of course I like you." Bon turned to face him and put both hands on his shoulders. He gave another peck to his forehead.

"You have been avoiding me. I'm not stupid." Rin shook off Bon's hands. "You can barely look at me half the time."

"Th-that's not true." But despite himself, Bon looked away. Frustration was building in him. His mind telling him one thing but his heart saying something different. Rin kept pushing, asking for the truth, wanting to know what he's done. The more Rin spoke, the more frustrated he was. Rin's voice was starting to sound worse from too much talking. He started coughing but was still trying to talk. Bon couldn't take it. "Rin!" His voice came out louder than he intended and startled the half-demon. He took a breath. "Look. I can't. I don't know why but I can't. You aren't the innocent Rin that I started dating. That innocence has been taken… tainted. And I can't pretend it hasn't. I can't bring myself to be intimate with you when someone else has already taken that away."

Bon's words were thrown at him all at once before he could stop himself. Realizing what he just said, his eyes widened. "Rin, no, I-"

Rin backed up. Tears quickly falling down his face.

"Rin, please."

Bon's pleading fell on deaf ears as he turned and ran out the door.

Bon's shoulders slumped. He breathed slowly, wanting to take back every word that slipped off his tongue. He dropped to his knees, strong regret washing over every fiber in his body, not knowing what to do now.

 **Well, it's been a while since I've posted on this story. I apologize for that. I've recently had a death in my family, so my mind has been elsewhere. However, I** ** _promise_** **that I have most definitely not forgotten about this story. I still have every intention on finishing this story. Just please bear with me when the updates get a bit slow. Anyway, 68 down, 32 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	69. Stars

**DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks! I really appreciate that. And don't worry, I feel no pressure. :)**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – thanks. and yes, bon can be pretty stupid sometimes**

 **Noxaura Cille – thank you! And I have actually heard that joke ;)**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – yes you can most definitely request that. I'm sure I can fit that in somewhere!**

 **Herobrinegal – thank you so much!**

 **Acrisafu – thank you, that is much appreciated**

 **SolaraArcana – thanks!**

 **Theme: Stars**

 **Warning: Suicide Attempt**

Rin ran. He just kept running further and further away from the school. His whole body was on auto pilot as his mind was not currently in control of his actions. His mind was running a hundred miles an hour thinking about everything Bon had said to him. He just couldn't believe it. He eventually found himself in the forest. The same forest where they performed the exwire exam. He remembers that night so clearly: searching for the lanterns, working together when Koneko found one first. It was the first time he truly felt like he belonged with them. It was also the first time the others had called themselves his friends. He remembers feeling so happy that he had _friends._

But now, his friend… _boyfriend…_ now thinks of him as tainted. He'll barely even touch him now. It took him that long to tell Rin the truth about what he really thought. If he was lying… what about the others? Are they lying about not thinking any differently of Rin? Do they see him as tainted too? To make matters worse, after everything that Reiji did to him, Rin still went back to him in the dungeon. All that did was give Reiji another chance to take advantage of Rin, to control him, make him _his._ The other exwires must really see him as weak after that, weak and broken.

Rin fell to his knees after reaching a small clearing in the forest. He must have been there longer than he thought as the sun was now gone and stars filled the sky. He stared at them for a long while, letting his mind continue to wander, watching the distant glittering lights. _He's right._ Thoughts began to form as he stared at the starry sky. _I am tainted, broken. I'll never get that 'first time' with him._ A shooting star crossed a small corner of the sky.

He felt something sharp in the dirt next to him. He held it up and it reflected the light of the stars. It was a shard of that mirror. His mind wandered back to the memory of that mirror. It showed the worst part of himself: the demon within. He's beginning to feel like that's all that's left of him is the worst parts. The 'best' of him has been taken away and by the one person he despises the most in this world no less. He'll never forgive himself for falling victim to that monster. This world would probably be better off without him.

He didn't even realize he'd taken his sword off his back and laid it in front of him. Only the faint light of the stars above him shone through the trees. He stared at the sword in front of him: the source of his demonic heart. Slowly, he pulled the sword out of its sheath. A fiery blue light filled the forest, drowning out the light of the stars. Body moving automatically, he held the sword out in front of him, the tip of it pointing at his chest. Tilting his head back, he watched again as the stars twinkled above him. He felt the sword pierce his chest as he forced it through. As he pulled it out, he felt the sharp blade slice through his skin. He fell to his back, feeling a warm liquid surround his chest and soak the ground beneath him. He was glad; he could just watch the stars as he fell asleep.

 **Admit it, y'all saw this coming and if not, you should have. :) After everything that's happened to poor Rin. Review! Let me know what y'all think! 69 down, 31 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**

 **P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers for your condolences. It really means a lot!**


	70. Search

**Solara Arcana – oh yea, he'll definitely feel guilty, more than he already does**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – thanks, I'm doing better now tho. :)**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – yea I always liked fics like that too so decided to include it XD**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – well, you might just get your wish with Angel. And yea, Shima would definitely be the weird cousin. Lol**

 **Nox – lol yea I heard that joke a long time ago.**

 **Herobrinegal – yea I figured it was the obvious thing to happen after everything.**

 **Theme: Search**

"Hmmm. Yea, I think Rin will like going on a real exorcist mission. It's an easy one but should be good experience." Angel continued down the halls of the cram school. He looked over the papers in his hands, reviewing the details of his mission. As he arrived at Rin's classroom, he heard a familiar voice.

"Rin!" There was a pause. "Look. I can't. I don't know why but I can't. You aren't the innocent Rin that I started dating. That innocence has been taken… tainted. And I can't pretend it hasn't. I can't bring myself to be intimate with you when someone else has already taken that away."

A thick silence filled the air and Angel found himself griping his hands into fists at what he was hearing.

"Rin, please." Rin suddenly rushed out the door and down the hallway, completely missing Angel standing there. As Angel turned into the classroom, he found Bon on his knees.

Bon heard someone behind him and turned to see who. "Angel?!" He stood up in surprise. "H-how much-" His sentence was cut off when Angel landed a punch to his face. He staggered backwards, putting a hand to his face feeling blood from his nose, possibly a split lip as well. He looked at the paladin with a guilty face, knowing he deserved that.

Angel left without a word, rushing to search for Rin.

* * *

Angel continued searching until the stars came out. He knew he didn't know Rin as well as the rest of his friends, so he wasn't entirely sure where he was most likely to go.

Suddenly, there was a bright blue glow in the forest. Angel knew there was only one person who could cause that. He took off running, following the glow of the flames. As he drew closer however, the light began to die down until it disappeared. Angel picked up speed, rushing through the trees. It wasn't much further ahead that he found him. Lying on his back, blood soaked sword lying next to him, Rin was quickly losing consciousness.

"Rin!" Angel rushed over to him and dropped to his knees. He gently raised his shoulders, looking from him to his sword and back. "Oh, Rin," he whispered sadly. He sheathed Kurikara and strapped the sword to his waist. He lifted Rin with ease ad made his way back to campus.

* * *

When Angel made it to the old boy's dorm, the others were already there. It seems Bon had already explained what happened to the others because Angel had walked in on a room full of mixed emotions. Bon stood with his head down, guilt twisting his features. Yukio stood in front of him looking absolutely pissed. The other four exwires around the room held a mix of worry and shock. None of these emotions lasted long once they saw Angel at the door.

As soon as they saw him, a whole mess of concerned voices broke out. Shiemi screamed at the sight of Rin and the others called his name and rushed over.

"Rin!"

"RIN!"

"What the hell happened?!"

"Who did this?!"

"Back up!" Yukio finally yelled.

"No one did this to him," Angel began as he lay Rin on his bed. He turned around to face a _very_ worried Bon. "He did this to himself." Angel dropped a bloody Kurikara at Bon's feet as tears began to fall.

 **Alright, Angel finally punched Bon! Guess y'all will have to wait till next chapter to see how Rin is doing. Yes, updates have been much slower lately, sorry. I've just lost some of my inspiration for this fic. Don't worry, I** ** _will not_** **abandon this fic. I am determined to finish it! Anyway, I've hit 70 chapters! Only 30 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	71. Regret

**Solara Arcana – Thanks for your patience! And yea… Yukio is** ** _pissed_**

 **Nox – Awesome I like Nyx! You know she is the Greek goddess of night? She is my favorite of the Greek gods. Lol, it is also a brand of makeup. XD As far as your Bates Motel stories… not really sure. I can only speak for myself, and I don't watch Bates Motel.. sorry.**

 **Sonichungergamesfangirl – Yes, Angel will always protect the blueberry.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Well, at least Yukio can't say his life is ever boring**

 **Acrisafu – I'm not sure if you are actually asking or just asking a rhetorical question. Either way, keep reading. You'll find out.**

 **Herobrinegal – I wish I got that feeling. Every time I go in to check if stories have been updated, I have no such luck…**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Trust me, Bon is suffering in his own regret and guilt over what happened.**

 **Theme: Regret**

 **I did not proofread this chapter, so if you see any mistakes please let me know. :)**

Even as the sword fell to Bon's feet, the others rushed to Rin's bedside. His chest was bleeding out, puddling beneath him on the bed. Angel turned away from Bon to push his way to Rin. Angel pressed his hands to Rin's injury, using pressure to slow the bleeding. He began explaining the injury Rin is suffering.

"The sword barely missed his heart. Though he was, indeed, attempting to kill himself, he did it in a panicked state and therefore missed his heart." He paused, looking at everyone in the room. He spared a split second glance back to Bon, who still hasn't moved. With everyone's attention fixed on him, Angel continued his explanation. "Seeing as neither his human nor his demonic heart has been damaged, he should from this injury. It seems, however…" he paused.

"What? W-whats wrong?" Yukio pressed.

"Well, in order for his healing to begin working, it seems that his heart may need some kind of kick-start," Angel finished.

"What, like a defibrillator?" Shima asked.

Angel hummed thinking of a response. "Something like that… though, a standard defibrillator may not be strong enough."

"So you're saying we have to electrocute him?!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Unfortunately that seems to be the case." Angel looked up to see Yukio walking into the room with a generator and a set of jumper cables. Angel wasn't sure when the young exorcist had even left but was grateful. The quicker this was done the better.

Bon listened as everyone got to work to revive Rin. He hadn't even realized he'd dropped to his knees, holding the hilt of the Koma Sword. Some of the blood was slowly drying while some was still dripping off the tip. Time seemed to slow as Bon was engrossed in his own thoughts. Nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , could describe the regret he was feeling for what he said to Rin. He had just been so _frustrated_. Ever since… what happened… he felt like he was walking on eggshells around Rin, always afraid of saying the wrong thing or touching him the wrong way and possibly causing a trigger. All the pent up frustration, worry, and anger towards Reiji just came out all at once on Rin and he said things he didn't truly mean. Now, because of him, Rin had tried to commit suicide and he almost lost his chance to tell Rin how he truly felt.

He wasn't sure when or how, but when he came back to reality he was sitting at Yukio's desk with a pen in his hand. He had written down everything he was thinking in the form of a letter to Rin. He wasn't planning on leaving Rin and just giving him this letter. He owes Rin more than that. No. Instead, he found it easier to write down his thoughts and feelings while he was thinking of them, and would read it to Rin later if… no, _when_ he recovered. He didn't expect Rin to forgive him, but he certainly owed him the truth.

Bon looked up to see Yukio taking the generator out of the room, Angel was checking Rin's pulse, the Koma Swore had regained some semblance of a glow.

Maybe, he hadn't lost his chance.

 **This isn't the best chapter I've ever written but oh well. They will be happy once again. Not saying it is any time soon, but it will happen. I already have plans for the last ten chapters of this fic (ch 91-100) and it requires everyone being happy. XD Anyway, hope everyone is still enjoying the fic. As for me, well… I'm sure some of y'all have heard about Hurricane Harvey. Well, I am in one of the affected counties from the hurricane. I will say that I have not experienced** ** _too_** **much flooding in my area.** ** _Thank the stars!_** **Hopefully it stays that way. If anyone reading this is also in an affected area, please stay safe! 71 down, 29 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	72. Letter

**Sonichungergamesfangirl – Alright give Bon a chance. ;) And I'm good, I survived. I hope you're okay as well.**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Nah, thankfully we didn't get any damage. Yes you have been with this a while! I'm glad for that! You always give good reviews!**

 **SolaraArcana – He was a bit more in shock form the whole thing. Thanks, Harvey has come and gone and I am all good. :)**

 **Nox – Awesome! I'm happy to have that nic-name!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – He's trying his best. :)**

 **Herobrinegal – Ah! Yes you are correct. Thanks!**

 **Theme: Letter**

 _Rin,_

 _Beautiful, beautiful Rin,_

 _I know that there is probably no chance of you forgiving me after what I've done. I know that. However, I still need you to hear this. I need you to hear the truth. There is nothing in this world that could describe the regret I feel about what I said to you. I had a lot of pent up frustration that came out all at once and I said things I didn't mean. Just, ever since… what happened… I haven't really known how to interact with you. I was always trying to be careful about what I said or how I touched you. I felt like I was always walking on eggshells around you. I didn't want to do or say the wrong thing in the wrong way and risk causing a trigger for you. I know I have done it a few times already, and I'm truly sorry for that. As the days went on, it became more and more frustrating to concentrate on what I should and shouldn't do. Then, when you confronted me after class about my avoidance, I hadn't even realized until then that I_ was _avoiding you. But then you kept pushing, asking what was wrong with you and what you had done wrong. The more you spoke the more I grew angry. Not with you but with myself for making you feel as if you had done something wrong. And to make matters worse, all of you talking caused your voice to get worse. The guilt overcame me when you started coughing while still asking what was wrong with_ you. _I couldn't take it so I snapped. I know I shouldn't have, I realized that as soon as the first word left my lips. But once I started, I just couldn't stop._

 _But Rin, don't ever think for a moment that I ever stopped loving you. Everything that has happened since that day after class, and even before that, has been my fault. I should have talked to you, communicated my concerns. We could have spoken together about what is acceptable for you and what isn't. When you asked me to kiss you, no,_ told _me to kiss you, I should have trusted that you wouldn't be saying that if you weren't ready. But I didn't. And when I watched Angel walk in with you in his arms, limp and bleeding, I could feel my own heart stop. Because, Rin… you are my heart. When he dropped that sword at my feet, blood splattering the ground, I knew. I knew that had caused you to feel like you don't belong here anymore. And I know that I can_ never _take that back._

 _Rin, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing has ever changed that and nothing ever will. If the day ever comes that you decide to forgive me, that day will be the happiest of my life. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Suguro Ryuji_

It's been about a week since Angel was able to restart Rin's heart. Rin was still on his bed now with a heart monitor hooked up to him (one that Yukio 'borrowed' form the True Cross hospital). He has been in a coma ever since his heart started beating again. Kurikara has been getting brighter with each passing day and that gives everyone hope. Bon has been in his room every day since. Yukio won't even look at him and the others hardly talk to him. He can still feel where Angel punched him. But he knew he deserved all of that. Every day he reads his letter to Rin, hoping it will become easier each time until he wakes up. It hasn't. Every time is like reading it for the first time. He isn't sure what Rin will think of the letter, or if he will even listen, but he has to try.

As soon as Bon walked into the room on Saturday, Yukio immediately left. That was the only time he let Rin out of his sight. While he was definitely not happy with Bon right now (understatement) he knew Bon wouldn't do anything to hurt Rin… _physically_ at least. Bon sat at Rin's bedside and began reading his letter again.

About halfway into reading it, he felt a hand brush against his knee. He froze, wondering if it was his imagination. He remained still, waiting for anymore movement. He heard a soft moan and looked down to see Rin's eyes blinking open.

"Rin." Bon breathed, more stunned than anything. He dropped to the floor, kneeling beside Rin. As soon as Rin saw him, however, he turned his head to the wall without a word. Bon's eyes dropped. "Right." He got back on his chair. "Ok, I know you probably don't even want to see me, and I understand that, but you need to hear this before I go. Please, listen." He waited a moment. When Rin remained still and silent, he began reading his letter.

About halfway into it, Rin had turned to face him. His face was still expressionless, but at least Bon knew he was listening, that was all he could ask. When he finished reading, Bon continued looking at the paper, not wanting to see Rin's face at first. After a moment, he set the letter on his lap and looked up. Rin was on his side facing him fully. Rin's eyes were wide and almost… understanding. He placed an elbow beneath him and made to sit up, a grimace on his face.

"Woah, woah. You probably should be taking it easy. You aren't fully healed yet." Hesitantly, Bon placed a gentle hand on the demon's shoulder and laid him back down.

"B-Bon, I-" Rin wasn't sure what to say after that letter. He understood that it was hard to know how to act around someone in Rin's situation. He wasn't completely communicating his thoughts or concerns to Bon as much as Bon was to him. He's sure he only made the situation worse by returning to Reiji after the fact. _It's my fault._ Those words have repeated in his head ever since the day it happened; he still believed them.

He just realized Bon was still staring at him, probably awaiting some kind of response. He'd left a thick silence in the room while in his thoughts. He started to sit up again. When Bon made to lay him back down, Rin shook his head. Bon lent is support instead. He looked up at Bon, conveying with his eyes that he understood his regret. He leaned forward and fell into Bon, wrapping his arms weakly around the older boy. They both sobbed into each other, both knowing they'll certainly have to improve their communication.

 **Well, it's certainly not perfect but they've come to understand each other. A little bit of normalcy will soon return!** **I'm not really that great at 'sappy' kind of letters so hopefully this was good. Also, again, please let me know of any errors you find.** **72 down, 28 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	73. Flowers

**SolaraArcana – Thanks! I will correct that! Yea, he got another chance.**

 **Nox – Naah, it'll never be mundane… at least I hope not. And yes, addict Rin does sound interesting! Hmmm I might have to check them out!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Awe! Thanks! I'm glad it came out good then! I thought it would be a bit too corny. :/**

 **Herobrinegal – Yas! Thanks!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – Yea well I'm sure Yukio is still pretty upset, too.**

 **Theme: Flowers**

Finally, after a week, Rin has recovered his flames. They still aren't as strong as they used to be, but Yukio assured everyone that they will strengthen with time. Physically, however, he is still on bed rest (per Yukio's orders). His chest was still burning and it was difficult to move most of the time. According to Yukio, it is because it was Rin's own sword (his demonic heart) that pierced his chest that his healing has slowed.

One day, Bon comes in with a small bouquet in hands. It looked like a mix of wildflowers, ones he's seen around campus. However, one particular type of flower stood out to Rin. They were like none Rin had ever seen. They were large like lilies but with a few more petal than lilies have. They were a mix of blues and greens with just a hint of pink in the center. Rin sat up with a grunt as Bon laid the flowers on his desk.

"No, don't get up. You ne-"

"Bon, I swear, if you say I need rest, I will shove those flowers in your face." Rin crossed his arms.

Bon held up his hands innocently. "Alright, alright. I guess you've heard that enough from everyone else." He chuckled a lightly.

Rin nodded with a small pout but reached for the flowers. "Where did you get these? I've never seen these before." He pointed to one of the blue-green flowers.

"Yea, neither have I. I thought they were neat! I just found them around campus like the rest."

Rin shrugged and took a whiff of one of the strange flowers. He immediately felt his nose start to itch. A quick sneeze wracked his chest and he groaned as he felt the pain form the still healing wound. He sniffed but sneezed again. This time he dropped the flowers to his bed and squeezed his eyes against the pain. He could hear Bon's worried calls reach his ears but his nose just had an itch that wouldn't go away. He continued to sneeze, clutching his chest.

Bon began to panic. Judging from his reaction, he assumed Rin was allergic to those strange flowers, and he could tell that sneezing caused him pain to his chest wound. Bon, however was frozen, unsure what to do. It wasn't until he saw tears rolling down Rin's cheeks did he finally snap out of his shock. He grabbed the flowers and tossed them out the window. After, he ran to get Rin a drink of water, hoping it would help.

Once the flowers were gone, it didn't take long for the sneezing to stop. Rin, however, was still clutching his chest. It took him a minute to realize that the flowers were gone and Bon was holding out a glass of water for him. He wheezed out a thanks as he finished off the glass. He fell back down to his bed trying to slow his breathing. When the pain finally seemed to dissipate, he opened his eyes and was a bit surprised at what he saw.

Bon was sitting at Rin's desk facing him with a small smirk. When he saw Rin finally calm down, he felt the smirk make its way to his face. He saw the confused look in Rin's shiny eyes. He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I couldn't help but smile."

Rin rolled his eyes. "You taking pleasure in my pain? Demon sadist."

Bon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh geez, nothing like that. I just find it funny that the big bad 'Satan's son' is allergic to some flowers."

 **I know I keep apologizing for late chapters and y'all tell me not to. I'm thankful that y'all are so understanding but I still feel the need to say sorry. I'm still trying to get my inspiration back for this story so it will be a bit slow. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me, even with my slow updates! 73 down, 27 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	74. Confusion

**Nox – Alright… lol**

 **Animegeek220 – Yay! I'm glad!**

 **DoctorMerlinReid – Thanks!**

 **SolaraArcana – Thank you! I know but I will still try. :)**

 **Inlovewithshizaya – That's a possibility, maybe for a later chapter.**

 **Herobrinegal – yep I try XD**

 **Theme: Confusion**

 **Let's see it this chapter holds true to its theme. :)**

The five of them packed the bag back up and Bon handed it back to Rin. He mumbled a thanks before they headed off. They had just enough time to make it to their first cram school class.

He continued shuffling through the bag looking for anything he might want to take. "Yea, it belongs to that Okumura kid, right?" He tossed out a few more papers. "He's become such a wuss lately he wouldn't do anything anyway." The boy finally looked up and froze at what he saw. He was surrounded by five other students, all looking pretty pissed and intimidating. It took him a minute to notice Rin standing in the background. He quickly dropped the bag, stammered an apology, and ran off.

"I don't believe that's yours." Bon spoke first and became frustrated when the boy didn't even look up to respond.

They all looked to where Shiemi was pointing to find another student rummaging through Rin's school bag. Papers and supplies were being tossed about carefully. When they all turned to Rin, they were a bit confused to find him backing up a bit. "Rin? What's wrong?" As soon as Shima asked that, they all remembered. Rin just hasn't been near as assertive as he used to be due to… recent events. So, with determined faces, everyone else walked up to the thieving student.

They all made their way across the courtyard and into the cafeteria. They walked through Rin's lunch routine from the beginning. The cafeteria was empty due to the school day being over, so it was easier to maneuver without all the students there. They walked through the line looking all around and under the counters. They all followed Rin back through the cafeteria and out the doors, keeping their eyes peeled the whole time. They followed him out to his favorite spot: a large tree that he and bon like to sit under for lunch. Rin slumped when nothing was there. He wasn't sure where else to look. Suddenly, Shiemi spoke up. "Isn't that your bag, Rin?"

Rin slouched too but after a moment's thought, he looked back up again. "Wait, but if I had it in History but not Literature, I had to have left it somewhere during lunch." He stood up and immediately headed to where they all ate lunch. The others followed.

Shima spoke up next. "Oh! You had History with me before that, right? You had your bag then because I had to borrow from you." Rin immediately perked up at that, remembering. Then Shima slouched. "No, we all had lunch before you went to Literature."

The others sighed and all took a seat at the fountain. "What was before that?" Bon sat on the other side of Rin. "You were in Literature with me." He thought for a moment then sagged his shoulders. "Except you didn't have it then either. I had to share my textbook with you."

"Alright, that's it!" Izumo dropped her hands to her side, fed up. "We are going to backtrack your whole day and figure out where it is." She sat next to Rin on the side of the fountain. "Walk through your day backwards until you remember the last time you had your bag. Where were you before this?" That was really just a question for Rin to get thinking. They all knew he was in one of his classes before this. Rin thought for a minute. "I was in math class. That's my last class of the day." He paused. "But I didn't have it in that class either because I had to borrow a pencil and paper from someone."

Rin dropped to the edge of the fountain. He sat with his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. "I'm really not sure. I can't remember if I had it in class or if I let it at the dorm." He groaned.

"Where did you last have it?" Bon sounded completely exasperated. They were all scattered about the courtyard searching for something. Said something just happened to be Rin's school bag with _all_ of his homework in it. He left it somewhere but had no idea where.

Things have finally returned to a sense of normalcy for the exwires. They are all back to a regular schedule of school, cram school, homework, repeat. They would all hang out on weekends or study in a group for upcoming tests, whether for regular school or cram school. The exwires had just gotten out of their last class of regular school and had some time to kill before their first cram school class. Yukio was currently away on a mission and the six of them were walking across the courtyard.

 **So, I'm curious how many figured it out! I promise the chapter makes sense, you just have to figure out the trick to reading it. There is a hint in the chapter itself. HAVE FUN! 74 down, 26 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**

 **P.S. Sonichungergamesfangirl - well I actually had to repost the chapter, but at least the theme holds true!**


	75. Misfortune

**Hey readers. I know it has been a** ** _long_** **time since I posted anything. It was a bit of an unexpected hiatus. But, good news, I have just finished school and am now officially a college graduate! I just graduated with a bachelor's degree. So, now that it's summertime, I should be able to get some writing in! Now, I don't know how often I will actually be able to post new content but I will try my best! I hope I still have some readers left after a break that long. But I'm back! And here is the long awaited next chapter.**

 **Theme: Misfortune**

* * *

Rin arrives in class to find everyone else huddled in a circle. He had quickly picked up on their chatter halfway down the hall, catching things like 'so lucky!', 'where'd you find it?', and 'are you sure it's even real?'. He walked in to see Bon's back towards him. Everyone else was around him looking at something in his hands. He took his regular seat at the front and watched the others with curiosity. They hadn't noticed him yet. He finally sees what Bon is holding: a rabbit's foot. "Is that real?" he couldn't help but ask.

Surprised faces all turned when they realized Rin had arrived. After a moment, Bon grinned. "Yep, sure is!" He moved into his seat next to Rin and everyone else returned to their usual seats, as well. "I found it on my morning run today and have had good luck since then!"

Rin reached out to the rabbit's foot but Bon concealed it in his hands and put it away. When Rin looked up, confused, it seemed Bon hadn't even realized what he'd done. Rin chose not to say anything about that. "So what kind of luck have you had?"

"Well, for one, I found a ￥2,000 note on the ground during my morning run." Bon pulled out the note to show everyone. The others 'oooh'ed.

"Wow, those are rare. Most people don't even spend them." Konekomaru mused.

"Yea, and don't ask me how I figured this out, but I can walk for a while with my eyes closed and never even run into anything!" Bon seemed fascinated by his own luck. To demonstrate further, he crumples a piece of paper, turns his back to the trashcan by the door, tosses the paper over his shoulder, and makes it in perfectly.

The others laugh in fascination.

Yukio walks in to start class and Rin sees Bon unconsciously check the rabbit's foot in his pocket. Class went on like usual with Bon getting all answers right (but that's not much different from usual).

* * *

After cram school ended, they all agreed to meet later at the old dorm for a 'Rin Okumura dinner'. Bon and Rin walked back together.

"It's incredible. I've never heard of anything like this." Bon was still focused on that foot.

Rin was starting to get a bit annoyed. "Yea, I've never seen that before either," he said a bit monotone.

As a car passed by, it drove straight through a puddle and soaked Rin. Not a single drop hit Bon.

Bon starred at him a moment and grinned. "See! Luck! It's almost as if nothing bad could happen to me." He continued walking, failing to see the blue sparks flying off Rin.

Rin walked the rest of the way in silence, ignoring Bon's constant comments on that damn rabbit's foot and all his good luck.

When they arrived, Bon shoved his hands (with the foot) into his pockets. Rin went straight to the kitchen without another word.

"Rin? Wai-" Bon held out a hand to stop him. As his hand came out of his pocket, so did the rabbit's food, unnoticed by Bon.

"I'm going to start the prep work for the meal. You go on up to the room." Rin didn't even turn around when talking.

"O-oh. Okay," Bon dropped his hand and started up the stairs. By the time he got to the third flight of stairs, he tripped and fell down to the second flight.

Rin rushed to see what the noise was and found Bon on his back on the second floor landing. "What happened?" He helped him to his feet.

"I just tripped, missed a step." Bon was rubbing his head. "That's odd. That's the first bad luck I've gotten today."

Rin walked him back down into the kitchen. "Why don't you start pulling ingredients?" He handed Bon a list of ingredients.

A few moments later, a stack of ingredients in hand, Bon bumped into the counter and knocked a knife off. If it weren't for Rin catching it with his tail, it would have gone straight through his foot. Then he dropped some of the food. He put the rest down before anything else happened.

"What is going on?" Rin took the knife from his tail and set it back on the counter, well away from Bon.

Bon's eyes widened and his hands shot into his pickets. Then he froze. "The rabbit's foot. It's gone."

"Oh. But even without it, you've never been this clumsy."

"I can explain that."

Rin and Bon both turned to see Yukio standing in the doorway of the Kitchen. He was holding a bundle of cloth in his hands.

* * *

The exwires and Yukio were all in the Okumuras' room. The others arrived just shortly after Yukio, ready for dinner.  
Yukio held up that bundle of cloth and revealed the rabbit's foot inside. "As you've experienced, this isn't any ordinary lucky charm." He laid it down on his desk, never once touching it himself. "It brings and enormous amount of good luck to the one who holds it as well as poisoning the holder's mind with greed, but…" he gestured to Bon, "once it has been lost by that person, then they receive nothing but bad luck, ever worsening until and 'accident' eventually kills them."

Bon's eyes widened.

"So is there a way to get rid of the curse?" Izumo stood up, looking at the rabbit's foot.

"Normally, there's a ritual performed to burn the food and rid the curse. However, in our case, all we need are some blue flames."

Yukio tossed the rabbit's foot to Rin.

Rin held it out like it was diseased. "So… just burn it?"

Yukio nodded.

Rin held it up and lit his hand on fire. The foot went up in sparking green flames. Silence filled the room.

"Is… is that it?" Shiemi asked tentatively.

"Yea. That should do it." Yukio looked at Bon. "You should be back to normal."

Bon let out a sigh of relief and apologized to Rin for his behavior.

Rin waved him off and they all headed back down to the dining area to await dinner.

Bon tried to continue to assist Rin but still kept messing things up.

Rin finally shoved him out. "A disaster in the kitchen… yep, definitely back to normal."

* * *

 **Finally a new chapter finished and posted! Bit of a simple chapter but at least it's something. :) Also I have finally caught up on the manga too! No spoilers, but OMG! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. 75 down, 25 to go! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


End file.
